Second Chances
by Arcadia81
Summary: Kakarrot is sent to Earth to destroy it but once he comes across ChiChi, he doubt his mission and his way of life. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Not sure about the title but it's all I can think of for now. This is a A/U story so there are a lot of changes that differs from the Dragonball series. Kakarrot of course never came to Earth as a child but grew to be a solider on Planet Vegeta. ChiChi is the biggest change of the story. ChiChi is the world's strongest person. Yes, I know many are going, "WTF". ChiChi experienced the adventures Goku had as a kid during the original Dragonball. Yes, this means she has the power pole and Nimbus cloud. Yes, she can do all of Goku's attack moves. I will explain some of these adventures in detail like how ChiChi defeated Red Ribbon Army, her fights in the tournaments, fighting King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr. in later chapters as many of you are still going, "WTF! ChiChi couldn't have defeated the Red Ribbon Army! ChiChi couldn't defeat King Piccolo or Piccolo! Let me explain and you'll see how she did it. Please be kind.

Rated R or M for language, possible sexual situations in future chapters.

Second Chances

Part One

The waters in the rehabilitation chamber was always relaxing. Kakarrot flowed freely in the cool waters of the chamber as he recovered from his injuries. While some Saiyans hated going in the chamber, Kakarrot loved it. Each time he stepped out, he was stronger than before and Kakarrot thrive on getting stronger, being the best of the Saiyan warriors.

The machine beeped and the waters drained out the chamber like water down the sink. Kakarrot grinned and removed the breathing mask. He could already feel his new strength flowing through all the muscles on his body. He couldn't wait to test his new powers, whether it was another planet ordered for plundering or another Saiyan warrior. Kakarrot stepped out of the rehabilitation chamber and donned the trunks that was waiting for him.

He flexed and stretch his muscles, doing ten quick hand pushups, leg stretches, and waist circles. The chamber across from his beeped. Kakarrot turned his head to see Vegeta stepping out of his recovery chamber. Vegeta said nothing to Kakarrot as he dressed.

Kakarrot knew he injured Vegeta's pride and he loved it! The Saiyan Prince always boasted on being the best of the Saiyan Warriors. Kakarrot asked for a fight and Vegeta, knowing Kakarrot was a low class warrior, agreed, seeing the low class soldier as a warm up. Kakarrot proved Vegeta wrong, matching punch after punch, kick after kick, one clever fighting move with another. The match went on longer than Vegeta expected. He was beaten, bloodied with broken bones on different parts of his body. Kakarrot was in the same position but that was expected. Kakarrot was a low class warrior after all. Vegeta shouldn't be so hurt from battle by another Saiyan. He was the Prince of all Saiyans! Kakarrot was going to pay for humiliating him.

"I almost got you that time, Vegeta," Kakarrot smugly said as he put on his Saiyan uniform. "Next time I won't lose."

Vegeta scowled at Kakarrot. Kakarrot almost won the match between them. Actually, Kakarrot did win. Kakarrot had more speed and strength than him. It was by a small margin but he was still above Vegeta. It was dumb luck that Kakarrot lost. Vegeta heard about Kakarrot's strength from other Saiyans. Even though he was born as a low class Saiyan, Kakarrot had the strength of the elite but he was never given the title. Kakarrot was getting dangerously close to surpassing Vegeta. Vegeta was suppose to be the strongest of the Saiyans. He was a Saiyan elite--a Prince and he vowed to not let Kakarrot surpass him. Oh, if only he was a Super Saiyan. Then he could take care of Kakarrot with one swipe and that damn tyrant Frieza. He was going to do it, Vegeta vowed. He was going to be stronger than both of them.

"You'll lose because you're a low class warrior and I'm the Prince of all Saiyans. A Saiyan Prince will never lose to the likes of you!" Vegeta spat.

Kakarrot laughed cruelly. "You're mad I knock you off that fuckin' pedestal you put yourself on. Because you're a prince doesn't mean you're the strongest of all Saiyans."

Vegeta clenched his fists as Kakarrot walked out of the room. "That cocky bastard! How dare he insults me! He won't get away with this."

In his room, Vegeta looked over the next orders for the Saiyans. He was tired of this, tired of taking orders from that damn Frieza. If only he was a Super Saiyan, he'd kill that bastard. Frieza worked him and all his people over and over, plundering planets for his use as part of his conquests of the universe. Vegeta didn't mind the fighting. He got stronger with each fight, but lately he was beginning to wonder if he will be strong enough to take down Freiza. No, he shouldn't think this way. He must remain positive. He _will _be a Super Saiyan. He _will _take down Frieza once and for all and he most certainly _will _defeat Kakarrot.

Looking over the papers, he saw Kakarrot was order to go to Planet Nanji. The planet wasn't that far away, just a few light years. Vegeta couldn't assign Kakarrot that planet, not with what the Saiyan Prince had in mind. He look through several listing of planets and paused on Earth. Earth was very far away, but the people on the planet weren't strong. A Saiyan baby can destroy the planet in a few months, maybe years if need be. Kakarrot would destroy the life forms in a matter of weeks and that wouldn't be enough time for Vegeta to get stronger than Kakarrot.

Vegeta smirked wickedly. He'll just have to make sure Kakarrot takes longer than expected. Normally, Saiyans not fit for fighting hand out the assignments to the warrior Saiyans, but Vegeta decided to tell Kakarrot personally of his next mission. He left for the docking area where Kakarrot's ship was stationed. He dismantled it where Kakarrot wouldn't see anything wrong until he descended on Earth. He also change the course from Nanji to Earth. Once he left the room, Vegeta went searching for Kakarrot. There were only two places Kakarrot would go--the training room and the mess hall. .

Kakarrot sat at large table in the mess hall, doing what he loved to do besides fighting--eat. The whole table was laden with food, leaving Kakarrot to eat alone. No one would sit with Kakarrot even if his table wasn't covered with food. Many of the Saiyans thought Kakarrot as weird. Some were even jealous of Kakarrot. His strength was unusual even for a Saiyan. Kakarrot was a low class warrior but his strength and fighting skills were of a warrior of higher class. This brought his isolation and occasional battles with many Saiyans testing Kakarrot or wanting to kill him but ended up dying. Kakarrot could care less what the Saiyans thought. He preferred to be alone. He liked solitude.

It was a surprise to him when Vegeta sat across from Kakarrot.

"I'm eatin' so I can't kick your ass today," Kakarrot said and greedily ate his food.

Vegeta let the remark go as he watch Kakarrot sloppily eat. He never seen anything so disgusting. _A great Saiyan warrior Kakarrot is, a clean eater he's not._

"I'm here to give you your assignment."

"I know my assignment. It's Nanji."

"Change of plans," Vegeta said watching Kakarrot pushed aside another plate and filled his stomach with another. Vegeta had a hefty appetite himself but nothing like Goku's. "You're going to Earth. The fighting power of the people are much higher than Nanji." Kakarrot looked intrigue. Vegeta had him now.

"Sounds interesting but I've never heard of Earth. Where is it?"

"Far out in the Milky Way Galaxy," Vegeta inform. "It'll take you two months to get there, but judging from the readout of the people, it'll take you a year to conquer it."

Kakarrot laughed boastfully. "A year. Not likely. I _always _conquer planets in two months or less." Kakarrot always prided himself on his spotless record on plundering planets in such a short time and bothered the hell out of Vegeta. "This planet won't be any different."

Vegeta smirked. _That's what you think. Dismantling, Kakarrot's ship will buy me some time to surpass him. When Kakarrot returns I'll be ready to defeat him in our rematch. Should he die instead well, that's one less Saiyan I'll have to deal with. _

An hour later, Kakarrot went down the elevator with his father to the docking area. Kakarrot planned to leave without speaking to his father, Bardock, but the older Saiyan saw his son going to the docks and followed him. Kakarrot and Bardock hadn't been on good terms for years. Ever since his father had that stupid dream, whatever respect Kakarrot had for his father, he was losing with each passing day. To make time go by in the long trip to the docks, Kakarrot told Bardock of his fight with Vegeta and his mission to Earth.

"Two months, hmm? One of these days, Kakarrot, you'll crash on a planet that will take longer to plunder." Bardock spoke with pride for his son and his strength.

"For you, especially since you've grown older." Kakarrot sneered at his father. "You still go in groups to plunder planets while I can take care of one by myself." Kakarrot shook his head in disgust. "You're pathetic."

"Just remember my pathetic blood and strength flows in you," Bardock reminded Kakarrot. His son looked like him but he didn't act like him; not since he had that dream that changed everything for him. "I'm older now so I know what I'm saying when I say you should join me in--"

"Overthrowing, Freiza?" Kakarrot finished incredulous. He had this talk with his father many times and it pissed Kakarrot out every time his father brought it up. "You really think your vision will come to fruition? It was a dream, Dad. A fuckin' dream. Get over it!"

"It wasn't a dream!" Bardock argued. "It was a vision of the future. Freiza was killed by you!"

"Because I turned into a _Super Saiyan_?" Kakarrot mocked. "There's no such thing as a Super Saiyan and there's no way in hell Frieza has the power to blow up a planet. He's strong but he's ain't that strong and why would he blow up Planet Vegeta? There's no cause for it."

"He destroys the planet to prevent a Super Saiyan from rising to kill him. He knows the legend is true and he's scared!" Bardock argued. Kakarrot looked pissed as usual whenever Bardock brought up this conversation. It was the reason why Kakarrot was losing respect for his father. "Kakarrot," he pleaded. "I need you on this."

The doors to the elevator opened. Kakarrot stepped out but his father remain inside the elevator. He whirled around to face his father, scowling, "That dream of yours has made you into a desperate, pathetic shell of the man you used to be. Go fuck yourself."

Kakarrot turned his back on his father as the elevator closed and headed for his baseball shaped ship. Once the ship was in space, Kakarrot turned the sleep module on and slept the two month journey to Earth.

Two months later, the round ship passed the moon that orbits Earth. Kakarrot was awaken to violent shakes and loud buzzing from his ship control module. Kakarrot looked at the panel, lights flittering on and off. He examine his ship and discovered his engine was damage. Ships are always checked out before being sent off.

Come to think of it, Vegeta personally gave him the assignment to Earth. Vegeta was the one who said he wasn't going to Nanji since Earth had stronger opponents and Kakarrot always love a challenge. It wouldn't be hard to assume Vegeta damaged his ship. That bastard was smirking a lot at him in the mess hall. It had to be him. This was intentional! Kakarrot slammed an angry hand on the module. "Damn that son of bitch, Vegeta! He's gonna fuckin' pay for this!"

As the ship descended on Earth, Kakarrot tried everything he could think of to slow the ships descent but nothing work. He sped up more as he entered Earth's atmosphere. His ship burn as sped up upon entry of the planet. Inside the hot ship, Kakarrot was sweating in buckets.

He looked out the window, noticing it was nighttime. At least he had the art of surprise on the Earthlings. He passed over a city. That was good. At least he wasn't going to crash into a building. He actually has a chance of surviving now.

Mountains and hills came into view revealing the countryside of the planet. If he crash into a mountain, he wasn't going to survive that. Kakarrot knew he was strong but he wasn't so strong to survive a mountain crash at the rate he was going.

The lights flickering when Kakarrot descended on Earth now shut off completely and the engine died. The ship plummet to the ground at increasing speed. Impact was in less than ten seconds. "Fuck this! I'm getting out of here!" Kakarrot pressed the side button of the ship to opened but it was jammed in. He pressed it again but it wouldn't work. There was no time to jump out now. "Damn it to hell!" Kakarrot screamed as he crashed to the ground in a fiery blaze.

Not far from the crash rest a quiet village. The crash created a large boom that awakened many villagers along with the ruler of the small kingdom in her castle.

The loud noise pulled the princess ChiChi from her sleep. ChiChi quickly tossed over the covers and jumped out of bed. She ran out on her balcony. From her view, several trees were knocked down in the forest nearby and smoke was coming from the trees. There was a rapid knocking on her door.

"Come in," ChiChi said.

Mia, ChiChi's servant, entered the room. "Princess, something crashed outside!"

"I know. Get dress. We're going to investigate." ChiChi's servant closed the door. ChiChi discarded her nightgown, put on her blue tunic, pink pants and weight pink boots.

While Mia went through the forest on her horse, ChiChi ran. It was good for her training. ChiChi reached the site first. Mia pulled the reigns of her horse when she approached a crater. Both stared at the odd, round ship. Most of the ship was chard ruins while pieces of it laid scattered about the crash site.

ChiChi started to climb down the crater but Mia grabbed her arm. "Princess, don't!" Mia warned.

"I'll be all right," ChiChi said and climbed down the crater. ChiChi avoided the small, dwindling fires in the craters as she got closer to the ship. When she reached the front of the ship, she gasped.

Kakarrot sat in his chair unconscious. Blood ran down all sides of his face, through parts of his torn uniform on his arms and legs. There were burns across his chest, arms and legs as well. ChiChi ripped apart the door like paper and Kakarrot fell forward. ChiChi gathered him in her arms.

"What is it?" Mia asked seeing ChiChi holding Kakarrot in her arms.

ChiChi jumped out of the crater and gracefully landed on her feet. "Hurry! We must get back to the castle. He doesn't have much time."

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chances

Part Two

Damn what a headache. Kakarrot's head was throbbing in incredible pain, pounding like he was slammed through the ground. Come to think of it, _that _was what happen. That damn Vegeta fucked with his ship and he crashed on Earth. He was going to pay!

Kakarrot's eyes scanned the room, trying to figure out where he was. He was lying in bed… a very comfortable bed. Beds weren't this soft on Planet Vegeta or any other planet he conquered. The room was large and spacious as well. He saw doors that lead out to a balcony where the sunlight shone into the room. It was night when he crashed. How long was he out?

A stabbing pain on Kakarrot's chest forced him to examine his injuries. He wasn't wearing his Saiyan uniform. The only piece of clothing he was wearing was boxers. His chest was bare only covered in white bandages for his injuries. His right arm was broken, wrapped in a cast. His left leg was broken, too and elevated in the air by some odd contraption. Kakarrot groaned as he struggled to sit up. Giving up, he laid back against the bed, pissed. Damn. Some of the ribs were broken, too. He didn't know how many. His head throbbed again. Using his left hand, Kakarrot, felt his head. He had bandages here, too.

Looking further to his right, Kakarrot saw a woman sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Did she bring him here? Did she patch his wounds? He owed this woman his life if so. It didn't matter in the long run. He was going to kill her and everyone else on the planet when he was well again. Until then, he needed this woman to answer his questions. Using his good leg, Kakarrot kicked her.

"Wake up! Woman, wake up!"

ChiChi moaned softly as she felt something kicking her. After a third kick, ChiChi opened her eyes. She saw Kakarrot staring at her with a menacing look on his face. "Oh, you're awake." ChiChi moved closer to Kakarrot. "How do you feel?"

"How do you think I feel? I crashed onto your planet and I'm fucked up!"

ChiChi frowned. "You don't have to use such language. It's not my fault your ship crashed." ChiChi eyed him curiously. "So, what planet are you from? Why are you here?"

"None of your fuckin' business," Kakarrot snarled.

ChiChi gripped her chair. How dare he? No one talked so rudely to her without getting hurt. She would smack this alien now if he wasn't so injured already. ChiChi closed her eyes, counting to calm herself down. She was a princess. A princess could talk to anyone. Before he died, her father, Ox King, called her Warrior Princess, in reference to all her adventures she had as a child--saving a village, defending ordinary people against bad guys and even saving the world, not once but twice. With all her skills as a princess, fighter and recent winner of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, she could certainly talk to this rude alien. Still, she wished her father could guide her right now.

"I'm Princess ChiChi, ruler of this land," ChiChi said regally. "My servant and I found your ship when it crashed and brought you here. It was touch and go when we brought you in. You've had a mild concussion. You were out for three days. You've broken your left leg, right arm, and six ribs," ChiChi explained. Giving Kakarrot a warm, sympathetic smile, she asked, "What is your name?"

"Where are my clothes?" Kakarrot demanded.

ChiChi frowned. After all that, he was still being rude to her. "It's in the closet. My servants clean it but you can't think to put that on now. You're injured. Wait until you've healed."

"My ship. What happened to my ship?" Kakarrot asked.

ChiChi shrugged. "It was pretty banged up. Whatever was salvageable I sent to West City where my friend Bulma is examining it."

"You what?!" Kakarrot growled. If that ship is examined, the Earthlings will learn his purpose. They could kill him while he's this vulnerable!

ChiChi held her hands up. "Calm down. If it's salvageable, Bulma can fix it. She and her father are technological geniuses. What is your name?"

The woman should know the name of her killer, "Kakarrot," he spat.

ChiChi smiled. "Now that wasn't so bad." What do you know? Regality and calmness prevailed. "I'm sure you're hungry. I'll bring you something to eat."

ChiChi left the room, leaving Kakarrot with his thoughts. He was pretty banged up all right as Princess ChiChi said. He was going to be vulnerable for at least a month. He hoped the computers on his ship were too damaged to retrieve. The Earthlings didn't need to know his purpose here until it was too late for them to defend themselves.

ChiChi entered the room again, holding a tray full of food. ChiChi placed the tray in his lap. Kakarrot looked at the meal and sneered at ChiChi, "You think this is gonna be enough? Woman, I've been out of it for three days."

ChiChi looked at the tray full of food. "What'd ya mean? I can't put anymore food here." Picking up a forkful of food, she aimed it at Kakarrot who opened his mouth.

Kakarrot chewed the food. He had to admit it was very good. Too bad he was going to kill the chef as well as everyone else on this planet. "This food won't fill a quarter of my stomach."

"We'll see," ChiChi said as she fed him. "Don't think I'm gonna keep doing this. Once you're better, you're feeding yourself." When she was finished feeding him, Kakarrot ordered more food. Seeing that Kakarrot was still hungry, ChiChi gave him another tray of food. She followed this with his medicine to deal with the pain of his broken bones and left him alone to rest.

ChiChi gave Kakarrot's tray to her servants to wash and walk on the grounds of the castle. She had to calm down after dealing with Kakarrot. He was very rude to her, barking orders about his clothes, his injuries, his ship; barking for more food. ChiChi chalked Kakarrot's behavior to him being injured and him being frustrated by it. She hoped the medicine she gave him was enough to knock him out for a few hours.

ChiChi sat by her manmade lake, remove her weight boots and stuck her feet inside the cool waters. Who was this mysterious alien? Why did he crash near her village? Is he a threat? ChiChi hoped Bulma would have answers soon because Kakarrot wasn't giving any.

"Yo! ChiChi!"

ChiChi looked up seeing Yajirobe coming in on his air car. "Yajirobe?"

Yajirobe parked his air car and jumped out. "Kami passed a message to Korin that I'm suppose to send to you."

ChiChi stood. If Kami sent a message to Yajirobe to her, it must be serious. "What is it?"

"Kami wants ya to kill this Kakarrot dude while ya have the chance."

ChiChi was stunned. She wasn't surprised Kami would know about Kakarrot. He _was_ God, but this order took her off guard. "Kill him? But why?"

"Kami sense he's a threat to Earth, bigger than Piccolo."

ChiChi gasped. "Bigger than Piccolo?" Piccolo was a tough opponent. She defeated his father with Tien's help and even then, every bone in her body was broken. When she went up against Piccolo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Kami aided her, proving enough distraction until she dropped the Spirit Bomb on him. ChiChi only spared his life because of his connection to Kami. She would've been in the hospital for weeks recovering from her own injuries if Yajirobe hadn't given her a senzu bean. To think someone stronger than Piccolo existed, scared ChiChi.

"Please tell me you're jokin'."

Yajirobe shook his head. "Ain't jokin' 'bout this? Kami says to kill 'im now."

"But he's so defenseless and I haven't stopped trainin'. If Kakarrot comes for a fight, I can take him. I know I can." Her words sounded strong but inside ChiChi was trembling with fear. She didn't want another fight for her life, not to mention the world. "Perhaps I can persuade him to be good."

Yajirobe shook his head and headed for his car, "It's ya funeral. I did my job and I'm keepin' far from you as long as this Kakarot is 'round."

ChiChi watched Yajirobe leave and turn her head in the direction of Kakarrot's room. Was Kakarrot really stronger than Piccolo? Though Kakarrot's body was broken, she knew it was one of a fighter. Kakarrot had a bad attitude but ChiChi didn't think he was that bad that he was evil. She _hope _he wasn't.

ChiChi put on her weight boots and started the short trek back to her castle. She heard the sound of another car approaching. "Hmm. I'm busy with visitors today." She turned and saw Bulma's car approaching.

Bulma parked her car in front of ChiChi. "Hey, ChiChi! How's it going?"

Stepping out of her car, Bulma revealed her latest outfit, a strapless, purple tank top and white mini shorts. It was summer, which call for people to wear less clothes but ChiChi couldn't see herself wearing something so revealing out in public. She was princess. She had to be aware of how she carried herself. Bulma, daughter of a rich scientist didn't have to worry about that.

"I've had better days. Were you able to find information on Kakarrot's ship?"

"Kakarrot?" Bulma cooed. "On a first name basis, are we?" Bulma teased. ChiChi rolled her eyes. Bulma turned her air car in a capsule and put it in her purse. The two walked towards the castle as Bulma spoke, "Unfortunately, the computers were totally damaged when my Dad and I looked at them. If there were voice module controls on the ship, it was destroyed beyond repair as well. However," Bulma smiled triumphantly as she pulled out a rectangle shape gadget from her purse. " I did find some strange code in the ship. It's alien and it'll take some time but I think I'll be able to decipher it." Bulma put the gadget back in her purse and pulled out a scouter reading Saiyans wore. "I was also able to fix this. I think it goes over the eye. I don't know exactly what it is but I'm sure this Kakarrot will."

ChiChi smiled as she and Bulma walked in the castle. "I'm sure he does. The more we find out about Kakarrot the better."

"Didn't he tell you anything when he woke up?" Bulma asked as they walked up the stairs.

"No. He's been very rude and quiet about his whereabouts. He won't tell me why he came here. That's why I was hopin' you found somethin' on the ship's computers." ChiChi paused when the two reached the top of the steps. "Yajirobe dropped by before your arrive. Kami sent him. Kami wants me to kill Kakarrot."

"Why?"

"Kami has a bad feelin' about him. He says he's more powerful than Piccolo."

"Piccolo?" Bulma gasped. She shuddered recalling the threat of his father and he his son did at the last tournament. "Can't you tell? I thought you could feel power levels or something."

ChiChi took the scouter and put it over her left eye. "I can, but he's very weak now due to his injuries. It wouldn't be an accurate reading."

"So, what does this Kakarrot looks like?" Bulma asked. "Is he cute?"

"Sure, if you think rude guys with a broken arm, leg and six ribs are cute," ChiChi sarcastically replied.

"Where is he?" Bulma asked looking at the closed doors of the hall they were walking in.

"The last one on the right," ChiChi answered and Bulma ran down the hall. "No! Don't! He's asleep!" ChiChi ran after the Bulma. Bulma opened the door and peeked inside. ChiChi rushed in after her. "Don't do this. Let's go."

Bulma didn't listen as she approached Kakarrot sleeping. "He's cute."

ChiChi rolled her eyes. She thinks everyone's cute. ChiChi grabbed Bulma. "You've seen him. Now let's leave." The last thing she wanted was Kakarrot waking up after she gave him medicine to help him sleep. She also didn't want Bulma flirting with Kakarrot. For some reason, the thought of it bothered her.

Kakarrot's eyes snapped open and he glared at Bulma. "Who the fuck are you?"

Bulma wasn't offended by the rude words. "I'm Bulma." She winked at him. "You're cute."

"Fuck off," Kakarrot replied.

ChiChi stepped forward, placing herself between Bulma and Kakarrot. "You don't have to be rude with her, Kakarrot."

Kakarrot gasped seeing the scouter on ChiChi. "Where did you get that?!" Kakarrot demanded.

"From me," Bulma answered. "It was in your ship and I repaired it. What is it?"

"None of your damn business!" Kakarrot roared. He held up his left hand. "Now give it to me!"

"Whoa," ChiChi said, suddenly. "Numbers are poppin' on this thing."

Bulma turned her back on Kakarrot, her attention on ChiChi. "What does it say?"

"It says 89." ChiChi answered and looked at Bulma. "The numbers changing. It says 26."

"What could that mean?" Bulma asked and looked at Kakarrot. "Well?"

"None of your damn business! Give it to me!"

"No," ChiChi sternly told him. "Obviously, this is of some value to you and since I've been so nice to take care of you, the least you can do is tell me what this does."

"Go to hell!" Kakarrot yelled at ChiChi.

ChiChi went to the other side of the bed and approached the odd contraption that was holding up Kakarrot's broken left leg. She lowered the elevation on Kakarot's broken leg. He screamed in pain. "Ready to tell me now?"

"Argh! Never!" ChiChi lowered Kakarrot's leg again and he screamed even louder. "I'm gonna kill you for this!" ChiChi lowered it again. "It reads power levels!" Kakarrot croaked.

ChiChi smiled and rose Kakarot's left leg to the correct position. "That's all you had to say," ChiChi said smoothly.

Kakarrot growled at ChiChi. "I will fuckin' kill you for this."

ChiChi laughed. "With that low power level, I don't think so. Judging by your injuries, it'll be a while before you're healed and I'll be ready for you."

Was this woman challenging him? Something inside him stirred. Excitement. Not just excitement to fight a strong opponent but sexual excitement as well. Was the woman as strong as she boasted herself to be? Would she be good in bed?

"We'll see, woman," his voice thick with growing excitement. "We'll see."

ChiChi grabbed Bulma's arm and dragged her out of the room. "C'mon, Bulma. Let Kakarrot rest." Once the door closed behind them, ChiChi removed the scouter and gave it to Bulma. "Measure me."

Bulma put the scouter on. Numbers rapidly popped up. Then, "416."

"416, hmm? I better train more vigorously." ChiChi turned and walked down the hall, thinking.

"Why?" Bulma asked following ChiChi. She handed the scouter back to ChiChi. She will need it more than her. "Kakarrot can't be that strong when he recovers."

"I dunno. Kami's worried about Kakarrot and if Kami's worried, we could be in serious trouble."

"Then maybe you should kill him," Bulma suggested.

"I can't kill a defenseless person," ChiChi said, her fingers stroking the scouter carefully. "That wouldn't be right."

"Would it be right when Kakarrot heals, he kills everyone?" Bulma asked back. "He kills _me_!" She pointed to herself.

"No, but I gotta trust my instincts on this, Bulma," ChiChi said.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't by any chance have any feelings for Kakarrot would you?"

"Feelings?" ChiChi sputtered. "For Kakarrot?! Bulma, have you lost your mind?"

"No, but I'm good on reading people. Kakarrot is cute." She clasped her hands together. "Oh, this is so romantic! A princess nurses a rude, hot guy to health and she falls in love with him."

"I'm not in love with him," ChiChi said. "He was hurt and I took him in. To leave him in the woods to die would be cruel."

Bulma wasn't buying it. "You like him," she teased. "Should I bring the others around? I'm sure Yamcha and Krillin would like to meet your boyfriend. They never thought you would get one."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," ChiChi hissed. "And you were the one who said I wouldn't get a boyfriend because I was a tomboyish fighter."

"That was before I didn't think you had a chance. Now you do with Kakarrot or maybe I could," Bulma flipped back her blue hair.

ChiChi rolled her eyes. Now Bulma was being silly. "You're hopeless."

The two continued their walk through the castle until they were outside again. "So, when are you gonna come by for a visit? It's been three years since anyone seen you. We shouldn't get together because of a tournament, to save the world, or a funeral," Bulma added remembering the last time everyone met was for Ox King's funeral.

ChiChi shrugged. "We all have our own lives, Bulma. Ever since my father died three years ago, I've not time to get out anymore. I have to rule this kingdom and I have to keep training to keep ahead of Piccolo, otherwise I'll die." ChiChi sighed. "This wasn't what I wanted, Bulma. Fighting was fun to me until I came across King Piccolo and with his son out there…" she sighed again thinking about the life she has unwillingly made for herself. "It's like I'm fighting for my life now. There's no fun in it. I barely defeated Piccolo. If it wasn't for Kami distracting Piccolo enough for me to create the Spirit Bomb, I wouldn't have made it."

"You're not alone in this," Bulma said gently. "Yamcha, Tien and Krillin will have your back if Piccolo comes after you. You know that."

"Yeah, but what if they're not here in time," ChiChi said gravely. "I don't want to die, Bulma. I almost died with King Piccolo. After that match, I trained under Kami for two years and then he sent me to teach under King Kai for a year. I thought I was the best but Piccolo proved me wrong." ChiChi sighed. "Now I have to keep trainin' until I'm so far above him, he can't reach me. That's gonna be hard, probably impossible. Because of him, I can't settle down with a husband and child otherwise I'll be vulnerable and that's what he's waitin' for."

Bulma never thought of ChiChi's situation like that. She didn't know ChiChi had dreams to marry and have a family of her own. She didn't know she was sacrificing her own happiness not just for the world but herself. She wouldn't want to endanger her husband and child because of her skills as a fighter.

"ChiChi, you're much too hard on yourself." Bulma shook her head. "Still, I don't envy you with that burden." Bulma looked at her watch. "I've gotta go. If I can decipher the language, I'll let you know."

Bulma gave ChiChi a friendly hug and was quickly off in her air car. ChiChi waved goodbye. Once she was gone, ChiChi went to her room and collapsed on her bed, exhausted. It was the first time since Kakarrot's crash that she slept in her bed. After the doctors treated Kakarrot, she slept in his room waiting for him to wake up. She expected gratitude for caring for him but all she got was rudeness. Now Kami tells her Kakarrot is a threat, bigger than Piccolo and with the scouter that can measure power levels, it look like his words were true. Kakarrot used the device to measure the opponents enemy, giving him the advantage. Kakarrot was turning out to be a more formidable being than she thought. Should she do what Kami ask of her and kill him while he was still weak or should she give him another chance?

To Be Continued

AN: Thanks for the kind reviews. If you want, I can email you when the story's updated. I'll try to be quicker with the updates as long as reality doesn't throw me a curve.


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chances

Part Three

ChiChi only slept for two hours before she heard a rapid knocking at her door. ChiChi opened her eyes, catching the sun setting. The knocking came louder followed by Mia's plea to allow entry into her room. The work of a ruler is never done. Rubbing her eyes, as she sat up, ChiChi said, "Come in."

Mia rushed in the room. "Princess, you must come quick. It's the alien."

"What about him?" ChiChi asked.

"I went in his room to give the alien his dinner. He started throwing a temper tantrum, tossing the food away and asking for you."

"Me?" ChiChi questioned. "Why?"

Mia shrugged. "I don't know. The other servants tried feeding him but he wouldn't have it. He wanted you."

ChiChi rolled her eyes. She was a warrior not a nurse. ChiChi dragged herself out of bed and followed Mia out. "All right. Let me talk to Kakarrot."

"Kakarrot?" Mia questioned. "What a strange name?"

"And ChiChi isn't?" ChiChi quirked.

It was but Mia wasn't going to say that her ruler's name was odd. "He's not normal, Princess. Didn't you see his tail?" ChiChi noticed the tail. She was curious about it but never asked Kakarrot about it. She decided to ask Kakarrot later when he open up to her, hopefully. "Maybe it will be best if you rid us of him, Princess."

ChiChi halted in her walk to Kakarrot's room. Even her loyal servant wanted Kakarrot dead. It just didn't feel right to kill him. "Mia, have you told anyone how we've found Kakarrot? That he's an alien?"

Mia shook her head honestly. "No, Your Highness. If I told, I fear panic would spread. Do you want me to tell the other servants and the kingdom?"

ChiChi shook her head decisively. "No. Let's keep this between us."

They resume their quick walk to Kakarrot's room. Before she entered the room, ChiChi would hear crashing of dishes and Kakarrot's loud mouth. When ChiChi opened the door to Kakarrot's room, the noises were louder as she was welcomed with curses and dishes falling on the floor. Kakarrot was using his good hand to form a small ki blast as he threatened the servant.

"I told you, human, I don't want you in here! Bring ChiChi in here or die!!" Kakarrot threatened a servant who was holding a platter to his chest protectively. The poor fellow had wet his pants in fright of the strange guests in his princess castle.

"What is the matter with you?!" ChiChi yelled at Kakarrot.

Kakarrot turned his attention to ChiChi, the ki disappearing from his hand. "You!" He snarled. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"I was takin' a nap. What of it?" ChiChi crossed her arms over her chest, not at all threaten by Kakarrot's temper tantrum.

"You should've been here, feeding me!" Kakarrot yelled.

"Why?" ChiChi asked smartly. "I'm not your servant."

"You fed me when I woke up!" Kakarrot shot back.

"That doesn't mean I have to do it every time. I have a kingdom and life of my own to deal with," ChiChi argued back. ChiChi saw the servants picking up the spilled food. "Is that why you tossed away perfectly good food? Because I wasn't here to feed you?! Do you know how many people would love to have food for dinner?!" She was so outrage by Kakarrot's selfishness.

"I'm not those people!"

ChiChi rolled her eyes. "Obvious not! Why is it you want me to feed you? My servants are perfectly capable of doing the job."

"I don't want them! I want you!" Kakarrot yelled.

For a moment, ChiChi was taken back. Kakarrot wanted _her_. No man has ever wanted her, except to kill her. No, it wasn't what she thought. Kakarrot only wanted her to feed him. Why she still wasn't sure. ChiChi sighed. She was getting a headache with all this fighting and trying to figure out Kakarrot. "Look, if I feed you, would you cool down on the attitude?"

"Maybe," Kakarrot lowered his voice.

ChiChi looked to Mia. "Bring two serving trays for Kakarrot and one for myself." Kakarrot cleared his throat. "Make that three serving trays for Kakarrot. Once Mia and the rest of the servants left, ChiChi sunk in the chair besides Kakarrot's bed. "You're impossible."

Kakarrot smirked. Impossible he may be but he got what he wanted. The servant returned with food for Kakarrot and ChiChi. ChiChi fed Kakarrot his three trays first before feeding herself. She even gave him his medicine to ease with the pains he would get in his ribs, his broken arm and leg. Still, Kakarrot wouldn't let ChiChi go once he was fed and given his medicine. ChiChi felt she was babysitting a child. What had she gotten herself into? It wasn't until after Kakarrot had fallen asleep before ChiChi was able to leave the room.

ChiChi stood outside Kakarrot room's the next morning nervous. She didn't want to do this, but everyone was intimidated with Kakarrot that ChiChi decided only she could do this. It's not hard, really. It's something that's done everyday but to help Kakarrot with this, it won't be easy. With a brave face, ChiChi entered the room.

Kakarrot was awake. He seem pleased to see her. She knew why. It was breakfast time and he needed to be fed.

After breakfast, ChiChi wiped the crumbs from Kakarrot's mouth. He had a nice mouth she notice. She was curious as to what it felt like against her fingers, her own lips but resisted. Kakarrot was a rude, loud mouth alien. Why would she want to kiss that? Kakarrot caught her gaze and looked at her curiously.

ChiChi pulled back. Might as well get the next task over with. "Kakarrot, there's something else that must be done that no one else wants to do it." She sighed. "It's left up to me."

"What?" Kakarrot asked curiously.

"I have to give you a bath."

Kakarrot raised an eyebrow as his smile turned mischievous. "Really? Well, then. Proceed."

ChiChi rolled her eyes. Going to the closet, she pulled out a wheelchair. Carefully, she lift Kakarrot out of bed and placed him in the chair. ChiChi rolled him to his bathroom. She was glad she thought ahead to give Kakarrot his own room with bed. ChiChi removed the shirt Kakarrot was wearing. She set warm water and soak in the sink. Using a towel, ChiChi cleaned Kakarrot's face, first. That was easy. ChiChi worked quickly washing Kakarrot's chest and back, doing her best to ignore how good the ripple of Kakarrot's muscles under her fingers. She cleaned his arm and legs next, going around the bandages on the broken limbs.

There was one area Kakarrot and ChiChi both noticed ChiChi hadn't clean. Kakarrot looked at her expectantly. ChiChi ignored his eyes and focus on the tail wrapped around Kakarrot's waist. The doctors had told ChiChi they found a tail on Kakarrot so she knew this was expected but seeing it was still a surprise. "How is it you have a tail?"

"I was born with it," Kakarrot said wryly.

"But what purpose is it for?" ChiChi asked. She reached out to touch it but hesitated.

"That's none of your business," Kakarrot said and through his tone, ChiChi knew she wasn't going to get anymore information. "Aren't you going to go lower on my bath?" Kakarrot asked, a smirk on his face.

ChiChi glared at him. "You would love that, wouldn't you?" ChiChi dipped the towel in the water and tossed the towel at him. "You have one good hand, surely, you can give yourself a good wipe down in that particular area."

"Spoilsport," Kakarrot said. He grinned wickedly at her as he tore his undergarment exposing himself to ChiChi. ChiChi gasped and turned her back on him, her face a flaming red.

"I don't mind you lookin'," Kakarrot told her but ChiChi refused to look at him.

"No thanks. I'm not interested."

"Lookin' at _my_ cock or any male cock," Kakarrot challenged.

ChiChi kept her back to him. "Just yours," she answered smartly. There. That'll show him.

Kakarrot lean forward in his wheelchair and grabbed ChiChi suddenly and pulled her so close to him she could feel his hard erection against her dress. "It seems my cock want to be buried inside you."

ChiChi's face was so close to his face that she could kiss him. Her heart race unsure what Kakarrot was going to do to her. She let her guard down--something a warrior shouldn't do and she only had herself to blame. Kakarrot's grip on her was soft. She could easily pull out but couldn't. There was something about the intensity of his eyes. She couldn't look away. Kakarrot knew he could kiss ChiChi but now wasn't the time to take advantage of her yet.

Kakarrot released his hold on her which was gently. "I'm clean now."

ChiChi stepped back. Quickly recovering, she threw the towel over him and drained the sink. ChiChi rolled Kakarrot to the sink and proceeded with washing his hair. ChiChi was aware Kakarrot was looking at her the hold time. If he was looking at her harshly, she could handle it but his gaze on her was soft. It was almost unnerving her resolve.

ChiChi finished with the task, help Kakarrot dress at lightening speed, put him bed and race out of the room. Kakarrot didn't stop her. He knew she was attracted to him and it'll be a matter of time before she admitted that.

"Ha! I won again!" ChiChi yelled triumphantly.

Kakarrot growled. "It's a stupid game."

"You didn't think that when you were winning," ChiChi shot back.

Over the next three weeks, ChiChi gotten into a routine of feeding Kakarrot, breakfast, lunch and dinner and administering his medicine. She gave him baths but nothing happen unlike the first time. Unbeknownst to the Saiyan, ChiChi slipped sedatives into Kakarrot's food so he would sleep longer. It was the only way she could get away from Kakarrot to train or go about her duties as Princess. When he was awake, Kakarrot would cause commotions until ChiChi entered and spent time with him. Most of the time she would read or knit while he lay there bored. Recently, she brought games for Kakarrot to play with her and the time went by a lot faster.

"You didn't have games where you are from," ChiChi said resetting the board again. "Otherwise, you'd be a better sport."

"We have games but not like yours," Kakarrot said.

"Oh? What kind?" ChiChi asked innocently. Slowly, over the pass two weeks, Kakarrot was opening up to her. He didn't tell her his purpose on coming to Earth but he did tell her he like to eat a lot. He had a father and brother and he hated their guts. He told her about planets he visited but never that he destroyed all life there.

"We spar."

ChiChi raised an eyebrow. "That's it? No wonder you're so grouchy. You didn't have fun on your home."

"Sparring is fun!" Kakarrot argued.

ChiChi shook her head. "Flying is fun, going to the amusement park is fun, racing is fun. Sparring is…" ChiChi shrugged. It used to be fun for her but not anymore. "Sparring is fun when you're not fighting for your life."

"_That _is fun," Kakarrot said.

"Why?" ChiChi questioned. "You could lose your life if you're fighting to the death. What's fun in that?"

Kakarrot smirked, "Not losing."

"Something you've done," ChiChi figured. Suddenly she didn't feel like playing checkers anymore. ChiChi closed up the game.

"What are you doing?" Kakarrot asked puzzled.

ChiChi placed the game in a drawer. "It's too pretty outside for us to be cooped in her. Let's go." Kakarrot gave her a look. "Yes, I'm aware of your broken bones." ChiChi gestured to the wheelchair. "You're going in that."

Kakarrot looked at the odd contraption, then at ChiChi laughing. "Women, I allow you to push me around in the room with that but you've got to be fuckin' kiddin' me if you think I'm goin' outside in that."

ChiChi hummed a happy tune to herself as she pushed Kakarrot in the wheelchair. "Isn't this a beautiful day?" ChiChi asked Kakarrot as they toured the grassy plains of her kingdom.

"Just hurry and get this over with," Kakarrot growled.

"Did you have green plains of flowers, blue skies and warm weather like this on your world?" ChiChi asked.

"No," Kakarrot answered. "This planet is too feminine."

ChiChi laughed. "It's called Mother Earth for a reason, Kakarrot." ChiChi stopped in front of the manmade lake of her castle and stretched out her arms to the afternoon sun. "Oh, isn't this wonderful. It feels so good to get out."

Something was wonderful all right, but it wasn't the weather, Kakarrot thought as his eyes roam over ChiChi's body. She had a fine figure Kakarrot thought--tone, well defined arms and legs that teased him whenever ChiChi wore clothes that showed them as she did now. He thought he was getting a treat viewing ChiChi in a sleeveless yellow dress that fell above her knees. ChiChi's long black hair was down as well, pull back in a pretty yellow bow. She was pretty, argumentative, bossy, had a feisty spirit but pretty still the same. She would've been a good Saiyan. All evidence confirm she was fighter.

With ChiChi's back to him like this, it was time to give her some payback for her treatment of him. He always told her he was going to make her pay for causing pain on his leg when she lowered it in her questioning of her him or whenever she argued with. Killing her came to mind, but Kakarrot knew he wasn't going to kill her. He'll kill everyone else on the planet but he wouldn't kill ChiChi. No, she will be his he decided. In any case, now wasn't the time to think about it. Now was the time for revenge. With his good leg, Kakarrot gave Chichi a good kick and she fell into the lake.

ChiChi screamed as she fell into the cold waters. ChiChi swam to the top of the lake, growling fiercely as she marched towards Kakarot. Kakarrot laughed at ChiChi as she approached him. Her eyes were fiery and her fists clenched in anger. Yes, she could've been a good Saiyan. He also noticed how her clothes clung to her body. Yes, he could have fun with her.

"How dare you?!" ChiChi screeched.

ChiChi raised her hand to slap him but Kakarrot caught it with his left hand. He pulled ChiChi towards him and wrapped his tail around ChiChi's waist. Before ChiChi could fight it, Kakarrot kissed her firmly on the mouth.

ChiChi eyes widen in shock. She struggled but Kakarrot wouldn't let go of his grip. Slowly, ChiChi relaxed, closing her eyes as she succumb to the kiss. Kakarrot slipped his tongue inside ChiChi's mouth. In all her twenty-two years, she never been kissed before. Men were intimidated by her strength and independence. Kakarrot wasn't. She _liked_ that. Her heart pounded and warmth spread through her sending warm tingles through her body. She never felt this way before. It was exciting.

Kakarrot rubbed his good hand up and down her back. He lowered his hand to the front of her dress, brushing against her breast. ChiChi moaned on contact. His hand went lower then up her dress, past her panty, slipping two fingers between her legs.

ChiChi's eyes popped opened. She pulled back horrified and slapped Kakarrot hard across his face. "How dare you do that?"

Kakarrot frown truly puzzled by ChiChi's reaction. "Don't you like that?" Then it dawned on him. "You haven't been touched, have you?" ChiChi blushed. "We can take care of that. Come here."

ChiChi didn't. She shook her head as she stumbled away from. When her legs started working, she turned and sprinted back to the castle. ChiChi raced to her room and locked the door, heart racing and out of breath.

How could she let that happen? How could she let Kakarrot get so close to her? How could she allow him to kiss her? ChiChi touched her lips, still trembling. She never thought a kiss could feel that way. She never thought her body would react that way under Kakarrot's touches.

It was possible he was going to kill her once he was well again. She shouldn't be kissing him. She should be putting as much distance from him as possible. Well, no more. ChiChi vowed to not see Kakarrot anymore and train, train harder than she ever did before.

To Be Continued

AN: Thanks for the kind reviews. It's greatly encouraging to my continuing of this story.

Gigglez: I wouldn't be too harsh on people who don't finish their stories. As much as I love for other people to finish their story, I have to accept that an author could lose interest in a story, have something going on in their life like school, work, family issues to discontinue it. As much I enjoy reading other works, I have to understand the author truly writes for THEIR enjoyment or perfecting their skills to be a published author. Our reviews and encouragements to the story is an added bonus for the author and would keep most going if need be. It's a hobby to many people so authors write stories when they please and fans will have to accept that.


	4. Chapter 4

Second Chances

Part Four

ChiChi sighed as she settled into her tub for a nice relaxing, bath. Two weeks passed since the incident with Kakarrot and ChiChi thwarted the memories of the event by spending every waking moment on her training. Early in the mornings, ChiChi would venture to isolated mountains and perfect her fighting prowess, Kamehameha waves and all the skills she learned over the years. She gotten stronger but ChiChi didn't think she was stronger than Piccolo or Kakarrot and that worried her.

Women were genuinely physically weaker than men. ChiChi knew even though she beaten several men in the past, there would be one to challenge and even beat her. "For every strong person, there is one stronger," her father had told her. No matter how strong she got, ChiChi knew she would be bested but she hoped it would be someone of good not evil.

During one of her days of training, ChiChi flew to the Lookout to speak with Kami. The look on Kami's face was expectance and disappointment.

* * *

"_I've been expecting your return to the Lookout, ChiChi. I had hoped it would be sooner and for a different purpose._

_ChiChi bowed formerly. "Yes, Kami-sama. I apologize." She knew she should've went to the Lookout after Yajirobe's message but didn't. She didn't want to listen to Kami's words on Kakarrot and what threat he posed for Earth._

_Kami looked her over with sharp eyes. "You've been training….more vigorously than ever."_

"_Yes. I wish to seek permission to train in the Hyperbolic Chamber once more."_

_Kami regarded her request for a moment. He walked towards the edge of the Lookout. The only sound between them was Kami's wooden stick tapping on the marble polished floors of the Lookout. _

"_Why are you training, ChiChi? To be stronger than Piccolo or Kakarrot? Have you finally sense the strength and evil in him?"_

_ChiChi blushed thinking about the last time she saw Kakarrot. Thankfully, Kami's back was to her and he couldn't see it. But he pose a good question? Was she trying to be stronger than both Piccolo and Kakarrot? She knew Piccolo was evil but Kakarrot was still a mystery to her. _

"_If I'm to defend the Earth, should I not train? I will always train to be stronger than Piccolo, and as for Kakarrot… I do not know if his intent on Earth is evil."_

_Kami turned to face her and ChiChi was grateful her blush had faded. The God of Earth gave ChiChi an intense glare. He took small steps toward ChiChi. ChiChi felt herself being judge and examine under Kami's gaze. _

"_When I asked you to take my place as the new Kami, you refused. You wanted to return home to your village."_

"_I was very honored that you ask me to be Kami," ChiChi said sincerely, "But to be a Kami, means that the life of everyone on Earth will be in my hands. It's an honor I do not think I deserve." ChiChi closed her eyes briefly as she put her words together. "Kami-sama, I never wanted to be a protector of Earth. Fighting was a fun hobby. My father thought it was good discipline for me. Master Roshi taught me that but also to defend the innocent. I only thought to defend a few people, not an entire planet as I have done twice."_

"_Don't you find joy in saving the world? That all is well thanks to you?"_

"_Not just me," ChiChi said quickly. "Tien and yourself helped me save the world." Though everyone solely credit ChiChi for saving the world twice, ChiChi was quick to remind her friends of the ones who aid her. She knew she would not have won without them._

"_We aided you but it was you who deliver the final blows to King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr. You who fought them much longer than Tien and myself," Kami reminded her. "Learn to take credit for what you've done. You have a pure, giving heart, ChiChi. You're also very strong and strive to continue to be so. Whether it's asked of you or not, you still defend the world when it is in trouble. It is why I tell you now that my offer for you to be Kami still stands."_

_ChiChi kept her surprised in. She never expected Kami to ask her to take his place again. She thought Kami was angry with her when she disobeyed him and not kill Kakarrot. "Kami-sama, I'm overwhelm and very honored you would ask this of me twice, but I must refuse your offer once more. To be a Kami means not only to be noble, strong, ready to sacrifice one's life for the Earth but it also means to be selfless. I, sir, am not. There's a part of me that is selfish. There are things I want in life that being a Kami will take from me. I wish to marry. I wish to have children."_

_Kami raised an eyebrow surprised at ChiChi's words. "To be a Kami doesn't mean you have to be celibate, ChiChi. You can marry. You can have children. Your family can live here."_

"_Yes, but what if the man I chose to marry isn't so noble, but strong? What if I'm pregnant and the Earth needs to be defended?"_

"_You're using the thought of being pregnant to conceal your true concern." It dawn on Kami what ChiChi or who ChiChi who was referring too. "You wish to marry Kakarrot?"_

"_No," ChiChi said honestly. She wanted to hold back on her feelings but decided not to be secretive with Kami. She trusted Kami immensely. She trusted and cared for him like a father, which was why she couldn't kill Piccolo at the tournament, which was why she trusted herself to tell Kami what was in her heart. Perhaps Kami will give her the guidance she needed. _

"_I have feelings for Kakarrot, my Lord, and I do not know if his intentions are pure or not, nor do I know the extent of my feelings. Kakarrot's been very secretive of his life. He's only told me pieces of it. Kakarrot has insurmountable strength in him. I do not know I can beat him if we're forced to fight and I understand why you want me to kill him while he is still weak but my heart won't let me. He's rough but I sense goodness in him. If Kakarrot is a good person, he can be a great ally to Earth."_

_Kami stood silent listening to ChiChi's words. She was a strong woman who spoke so true, so honest and clearly a woman who is confused on her feelings for a man while on the brink of falling in love with him. Kami knew he himself will never have such feelings but studying the people of Earth, he's come to understand those feelings._

"_If you're asking me to tell you what to do, ChiChi, I will not. That is a decision you will have to make alone. Just remember the fate of Earth does rest on your decision." He walked ahead of ChiChi as he return to his palace. "You're free to use the Hyperbolic Chamber and any of the facilities of the Lookout. You need not ask me."

* * *

_

And so, for half a day, ChiChi would spend her training in the outside world and the hyperbolic chamber. Though ChiChi refused to be a Kami, she vowed to fight with her last breath for the safety of Earth.

In the evenings, ChiChi would return home and soak her tired muscles in a hot bath. She hadn't seen Kakarrot since that incident two weeks ago. She never told anyone about the incident, but confess to Mia that she was fed up with Kakarrot's ways and that the servants would have to tend to his feeding and bathing. Mia reported back, saying Kakarrot took his meals but fed himself. As for baths, he cleaned himself as best he could given his injuries.

Kakarrot had seen the error of his ways and accepted ChiChi was not going to see him. Good! Served him right ChiChi thought but couldn't help but wonder about him. How was Kakarrot's recovery going? It's been five weeks since his crash. Was he still in his cast or was he ready to go through physical therapy? Recently, one of the doctors who treated Kakarrot informed ChiChi Kakarrot's bone density was different from the average human. It was stronger which meant he could heal faster. The doctor questioned if he was human but ChiChi laughed that off and inform the doctor that Kakarrot was human and the matter was dropped. She feared what would happen if anyone learn Kakarrot wasn't human. The last thing she wanted was Kakarrot to be taken from her.

Ever since learning this information of Kakarrot, ChiChi had Mia give her a day to day report on Kakarrot's recovery. So far, Kakarrot was the same as always, but he worried ChiChi. What if Kakarrot _was_ evil like Kami had warned her? What if he gets well and the first thing he does is kill her then everyone else on the planet? Everyone would die and it would be her fault.

Kakarrot was such an enigma to her. How was this man who Kami warn her to kill for the safety of the Earth be so attractive to her?

ChiChi laughed ruefully at herself. "And here I thought I would be attracted to the kind, strong naïve type. Except for the strength, Kakarrot's the complete opposite. There's nothing kind or naïve about him."

As ChiChi settled more comfortably in the tub, she thought more of Kakarrot.

When Kakarrot wasn't angry and cursing up a storm, he had a handsome face. The few times he actual smile at her instead of sending her that arrogant smirk, warmth spread through ChiChi's insides. No one ever had that affect on her.

There was no denying her attraction to Kakarrot's athletic body. ChiChi has seen men shirtless before like Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and even Master Roshi but she never found it attractive. Kakarrot's body was so firm and taut under her fingers. She wouldn't mind stroking her fingers all over his perfect flesh. She wouldn't mind if her lips replaced her fingers. ChiChi blushed at the thought. She had never thought that way before of any man. How did Kakarrot do this to her? He made her think of things she never thought of before. Just being near him sometimes would make ChiChi's pulse quicken, warmth would spread throughout her body. And when Kakarrot felt her during the kiss, moistness formed between her legs. That had never happened before.

These new experiences ChiChi was going through made her realize how little she knew about men and relationships in general. As if she had the time to learn between fighting and training.

After she won the 23rd tournament, Ox King talked to ChiChi about settling down. He gave Chichi 'the talk' but was very vague. Her father only told her that the man would know what to do and she should wait until she loves someone she will marry. That didn't help her much on sex. There wasn't anyone she could talk to. Her mother died when she was a baby. Her closest female friend besides Mia was Bulma and ChiChi wasn't comfortable talking to either of them about sex or her feelings for Kakarrot. Mia feared Kakarrot and Bulma would gush and say so many vulgar things ChiChi weren't ready for.

So, it was left up to her to figure it out.

"Maybe I should've taken Kami's offer and become Kami of Earth. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this," ChiChi mumbled to herself.

ChiChi jerked at the sound of her bedroom door closing. Looks like her private time was over for the night. It must be Mia with her report on Kakarrot and her dinner.

"I'll be out in a minute, Mia!" ChiChi called out.

ChiChi rose out of the waters and stepped on the soft thick rug. She was reaching for her towel when her bathroom door opened. ChiChi turned, surprise Mia would enter her private bath. Her surprise turn to horror when she saw it wasn't Mia at the door but Kakarrot.

She froze, shocked to see him in her doorway in his wheelchair. ChiChi wasn't sure how long Kakarrot stared at her before her brain registered she was completely naked in front of him. Only when she notice Kakarrot's eyes fell from her face to her wet, shiny body, steadying over her round breasts before going down to her muscled abs and lower, once more focusing between her legs, did her brain start functioning again.

"_GET OUT!_" ChiChi screeched.

"From a view this wonderful? I rather die," Kakarrot quipped.

With that smart ass reply, it was apparent Kakarrot wasn't leaving. ChiChi quickly gathered her towel and wrapped it around her. When that wasn't enough since it only covered her breasts to mid-thigh, she put on her robe, covering the rest of her body.

"Now why did do somethin' as stupid as coverin' up?" Kakarrot questioned curiously.

ChiChi could feel her anger rising. How dare Kakarrot burst in _her_ bathroom and not knock or apologize for bursting in! For years, ChiChi had calmed her quick temper. Under her training with Mr. Popo, ChiChi was given lessons and meditation techniques that squelch her quick temper. But now, all the lessons were ready to go out the window because of Kakarrot.

"_What are you doing here?!_" ChiChi yelled again.

Kakarrot sat in his wheelchair. His right arm and left leg were still in a cast but his fingers and toes were free and mobile--a sign his health was improving. The bandages around his head was gone, revealing the rest of his wild spiky hair. She never seen hair that defied gravity like Kakarrot's. It suited him. Kakarrot was one to defy the law.

"I asked you a question!" ChiChi screamed again when Kakarrot didn't answer.

"Since you won't see me, I've come to see you," Kakarrot coolly replied. "Two weeks is enough for you to cool down."

ChiChi tightened the robe on her. "You could've knocked!"

"Would you have let me in otherwise?" Kakarrot asked.

No, she wouldn't have. ChiChi knew she had to see Kakarrot but she wasn't ready to face him yet. Amazing. She stood up to General Tao, King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr., but she couldn't face Kakarrot. She was pathetic. "Why have you come to see me?" She asked in a calmer voice.

"Why not?" Kakarrot shot back. "You've been avoidin' me since I felt you up."

Just thinking about what happened, sent a blush to ChiChi's cheeks. "I've been busy."

"You've been avoidin' me because I felt up your pussy," Kakarrot said bluntly. He saw ChiChi blush deepen but that didn't hold him back. "Apparently, you Earth women find that offensive or at least the inexperienced ones." ChiChi remained quiet and Kakarrot sighed. He didn't want to say this but if he was to see ChiChi again, he would have to. He was a Saiyan warrior so this was very out of character for him when he said, "If I offended you with my action, I apologize."

ChiChi's mouth fell open. She hadn't expect him to say that. All the anger she felt toward Kakarrot faded like a deflating balloon. "_You're _apologizing to me."

"It's not somethin' I'm expectin' to make a habit of," Kakarrot assured her.

"I accept your apology," ChiChi said smile then pointed out her door. "Now get out!"

Kakarrot smiled. He like that fiery spirit of hers. "Only if you see me again."

"Fine," ChiChi sighed. She was willing to do anything to get Kakarrot out of her room now. It was very uncomfortable having Kakarrot in her most private sanctuary.

Kakarrot smiled at her that sent warm tingles down ChiChi's back. His voice was even soft when he said, "I'll see you tomorrow mornin', ChiChi." With his good arm, Kakarrot rolled his chair out of her room.

ChiChi stared slack jawed at Kakarrot as he left. He never addressed her by her name before. Was this a trick or was Kakarrot softening? When the door to ChiChi's bedroom opened, Mia stood surprised to see Kakarrot leaving with a soft smile on his face. Mia looked from him as he went down the hall to ChiChi who stood in her robe with flushed cheeks. Mia stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She stared at the princess expectantly.

"Perhaps, I shouldn't ask but why was Kakarrot in your room?" Mia laid ChiChi's tray at her desk.

"He snuck in here. I thought you all were watchin' him," ChiChi said pulling back her chair and sat at her desk.

"I had no idea he could get himself out of bed," Mia confessed honestly. Mia knew it wasn't right to question her princess actions and what goes on in her private life is her business but she couldn't help herself. "Princess, are you and Kakarrot courtin'?"

ChiChi scowled at Mia. "How could you suggest such a thing?"

Mia noticed ChiChi didn't answer the question and the pink color on her cheeks returned. "It's not common for you to allow a man in your bedroom, Princess," Mia said. "In fact, you've _never_ done so. I may be speaking out of turn but I don't trust him, Princess. He could be dangerous."

That's what everyone kept telling her. Normally, ChiChi would listen to their advice and take care of the enemy but she couldn't with Kakarrot. Her attraction to Kakarrot was blinding her judgment.

* * *

Kakarrot was pleased to see ChiChi return the next morning. He missed her these past two weeks. He had grown attached to the Earthling during his stay on this planet. If allowed, she'd be a good fuck. She made him hard when he caught her naked. That vision of ChiChi exposed to him left him with a very satisfying dream and awakened hard once more. He was amazed someone like her was untouched. That thought alone thrilled him and sent blood to his groin. Before he destroy this planet, he was going to give ChiChi the hard fuck she needed.

"You're a fighter, ain't you?" Kakarrot asked ChiChi over a game of cards.

ChiChi looked over at Kakarrot. "Why do you say that?"

"Your build," Kakarrot commented as his eyes roam over ChiChi. She was wearing her pink and blue fighting gi and matching pink boots. Though the outfit covered her legs, it did give him a nice few of her well tone arms.

"I can also see it in your eyes. How were you train?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Kakarrot smiled again. He was giving ChiChi more genuine smiles instead of smirks. "Fair enough. On Planet Vegeta, I was trained with many of my people. We were trained to be the best fighters."

"I see," ChiChi said understanding. "You went to a military school on your planet. You were a solider."

If that what she thinks, he wasn't going to correct her. "Yes. I was a damn good soldier, too. The Prince Vegeta was jealous of my strength and skills. He sabotage my ship and caused me to crash here. That fuckin' bastard tried to kill me."

ChiChi placed her hand over Kakarrot's left hand, shocked to learn this. "I'm sorry, Kakarrot. That's terrible." She caressed his hand gently as she said, "You're on Earth and you won't have to see him again…unless you want to."

"Of course I do!" Kakarrot snapped. "He has to pay for what he did!"

"People like that get theirs in the end," ChiChi said sympathetic to Kakarrot's pain. "I wouldn't want his karma. Vengeance begets vengeance. Believe me, I know how you feel but you can't let that hate consume you."

Kakarrot eyed ChiChi suspicious. "You? You don't appear to have a vengeful bone in your body."

"You'll be surprise," ChiChi said.

"Tell me about it," Kakarrot insisted. He was intrigue to learn more about ChiChi and what made her tick.

ChiChi knew this was coming. Somehow she knew she would confess to Kakarrot about her past. "At the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, my friend, Krillin, was killed. I sought vengeance and killed the beast responsible, and in turn his son tried to kill me at the 23rd Tournament. I won but he vowed vengeance, too."

That threw Kakarrot. ChiChi was a martial arts champion. Was she really _that_ strong or were the men on this planet _that_ weak?

"You have to go into more detail. What's this Martial Arts Tournament?" Kakarrot asked.

"The World Martial Arts Tournament is where the best under the heaven compete for the title of World Martial Arts Champion. I first entered the competition when I was a kid. I left my father in this village and sought training by his teacher--Master Roshi. He's a pervert but an excellent martial arts teacher. I met Krillin here, too. He was tryin' to impress me with his strength and wanted me to be his girlfriend but I wasn't into that. We entered the 21st Tournament. I made it to the finals where I faced Jackie Chun. I lost."

"You were a kid. Like you stood a chance," Kakarrot remarked.

ChiChi playfully smack his arm. "The organizers of the tournament were so amazed that two kids went so far they decided to have tournaments every three years. At the 22nd Tournament, I faced Tienshinhan. That was an awesome fight." ChiChi smiled at the memory of it. That was the last time she had a fight that was for fun. "Tien destroyed the ring and when we were falling out of the sky completely spent, it was decided who lands first is the loser. If I hadn't crashed into a car, I would've won. Still, Tien was nice enough to split the money with me.

"After the tournament, Krillin was killed by King Piccolo. I never hated anyone more than I did King Piccolo. He was an evil, ruthless being. He and his minions hunted all martial artists. King Piccolo wanted to eliminate us because we were threatening his takeover of the world. Many people died, including Master Roshi and Chaozu. Tien and I worked together to kill King Piccolo, but since I delivered the final blow to King Piccolo, with his dying breath he vowed vengeance on _me_. After the battle, I was brought to meet Kami, the Guardian of the Earth. He told me King Piccolo sired a son and will seek my death at the next tournament. I trained under him for two years but under Kami-sama's suggestion, I was sent to train under King Kai, the ruler of the northern quadrant of the universe for further training."

ChiChi paused to recall how difficult that was and decided it was best Kakarrot didn't know the full details of that experience. "It took some pleading and bending of the rules but King Yemma allowed it even though I hadn't died." She saw Kakarrot's puzzled stare. "Trust me. That's another story and it'll take too long to explain. Kami-sama said I need training from another teacher because my strength wouldn't be enough to defeat Piccolo Jr. I was insulted that I needed another teacher but I accepted the training regardless. He was right. Without King Kai's teaching, I would've lost.

"At the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament, I had the fight under control but I underestimated Piccolo's strength. He was much stronger than his father. I needed Kami-sama's help to create a distraction while I created the Spirit Bomb-- the final blow to defeat Piccolo. I couldn't kill Piccolo because if he died, so would Kami-sama." Kakarrot looked puzzled again. "Don't ask. Long story. After my victory, Piccolo vowed revenge." ChiChi sighed depressed over the whole matter. "It's a never ending battle."

Kakarrot couldn't believe it. The person he would have the most trouble fighting was ChiChi. He thought ChiChi was a simple fighter. He didn't think she possessed enough power to be a world champion. How was he going to kill all the Earthlings including the more powerful ones if ChiChi was one of them?

He wasn't Kakarrot decided. No matter his mission, Kakarrot wasn't going to kill ChiChi. This Piccolo on the other hand, Kakarrot looked forward to killing, not just for his mission but so ChiChi wouldn't have to fight him again.

"I promise you, ChiChi. You won't have to fight Piccolo again. If he comes to you for a fight, he would have to go through me."

ChiChi's mouth fell open. "Kakarrot." He would do that for her? "You can't be serious. You don't know how powerful he is."

"His strength is nothing compared to mine. I am a Saiyan warrior."

"Saiyan warrior? What's a Saiyan?" ChiChi asked.

"It's what I am just like you're an Earthling. Saiyans are the best fighters in the universe," Kakarrot said proudly.

"You fight for sport?" ChiChi asked.

"We fight to fight." It wasn't a complete lie. "Sometimes we fight to kill. If someone's coming to kill me, they will regret it." He squeezed her hand, smiling warmly, though it was to win her trust for his mission, he meant it when he said, "And I'll kill anyone who's tryin' to kill you."

No one has ever talked to ChiChi that way before. Impulsively, ChiChi embraced Kakarrot. "Thank you," she sniffed. She couldn't help her tears. No one ever vowed to protect her except her father and he was gone. Kakarrot wasn't a bad person like everyone thought. He was a good person. Only good people defend. She was so happy to learn this that she couldn't help kissing him.

Kakarrot eagerly kissed back; heat and passion traveled through him. He pulled ChiChi out of her chair and on him. He was surprised she weigh so much. She was much lighter in their first kiss. It hit him. Her clothes. Her clothes were heavy. Why was she wearing heavy clothes?

_What the hell's wrong with me? I'm worried about how heavy her clothes are instead of kissing her?_

Kakarrot resume kissing ChiChi, deeper this time. He pried her mouth open, exploring her more thoroughly. His hands caressed up and down her back. ChiChi's lips lingered longer than it should but with the way Kakarrot was kissing her, she didn't want to pull back. Kakarrot stroke ChiChi's body through her clothes. When his hands caressed her butt, ChiChi released a throaty moan. His tail quickly wrapped around her, keeping her in place should she tried to escape. Instantly, his hard body rubbed against her and hers rubbed back. Kakarrot held back a smile. Her body wanted this. Her body wanted to be fucked but he knew she wasn't ready and so he pulled back.

ChiChi's mouth part in surprised, her cheeks were flushed, heart pounded and breathing erratic. She looked to Kakarrot for an explanation.

"You're not ready for this yet," Kakarrot said huskily. "And if I don't stop now, I wouldn't be able to control myself."

ChiChi looked down embarrass at her behavior. She gasped seeing she was sprawled all over Kakarrot. She wasn't aware of being lifted and placed on him.

"Oh, no! Your injuries. I'm hurtin' you."

"I'm fine. I can handle this weight on me." Kakarrot reach down and squeezed ChiChi's right butt cheek. He was please ChiChi didn't bolt off him or smack him. He never admitted but her slap given to him weeks ago hurt and left a bruise for a week.

* * *

The air certainly smell fresher and cleaner as Kakarrot inhaled the air outside ChiChi's castle. The weather was nice, too. Everything was a far cry from his home planet. Kakarrot rolled in his wheelchair as he listened to ChiChi talk about her home and the people in the village. ChiChi explained how her kingdom produced lots of food for big cities and the villages surrounding her kingdom. It's what keeps money flowing into the kingdom. That and the large fishes she collects from Mount Paouz. A friend of her father's once lived there. The land wasn't far from her own kingdom so ChiChi acquired it. Once on a training mission, ChiChi discovered the fish and decided to sell them to the markets. Since fish was required in many delicacies and Mount Paouz fish was equally delicious on its own, it brought even more money into her kingdom.

Kakarrot realized ChiChi selling food for profit wasn't that different from what he do with planets but he was smart to know ChiChi wouldn't approve of what he did if she knew.

Kakarrot gaze at ChiChi as she walked, wondering what skills she had. He had to fight her. Not to kill her but to see how he stood up to her. "I want to fight you. I want to see how tough you are," Kakarrot said. "I can train you better."

ChiChi thought that was funny. Kakarrot train her? She maybe a woman but she wasn't a pushover. "That won't be for a while, Kakarrot. You're stuck in your cast for two more weeks and I'll kick your butt."

"Really?" Kakarrot stopped rolling his wheelchair. "Then I have something to show you." ChiChi turned to face Kakarrot. She gasped, seeing Kakarrot remove the casts on his right leg and left arm. He stood and took his first steps toward ChiChi.

"Oh, my," ChiChi gasped. "It can't be."

Kakarrot showed no pain as he approached ChiChi. "It's true, ChiChi."

He was taller than she expected and the way he said her name, sent a delightful shiver down her spine. "When?" ChiChi asked. She touched his right arm, free from the cast.

"Two weeks ago."

"Your bones have healed in five weeks?" ChiChi gasped.

"Saiyans are fast healers," Kakarrot explained. He pulled ChiChi in his arms and gave her the kiss he wanted to plant on her for a long while. He press ChiChi to his body tighter and rubbed his hands all over. ChiChi was helpless to resist. He pulled back, smiling to see her eyes were daze. "I've been down too long. I need to train again and test my skills." Kakarrot took her hand and lift them both in the sky. Kakarrot knew he was much stronger thanks to his injuries, but he was rough around the edges having being laid up for so long.

ChiChi released her hand from Kakarrot's and flew ahead of him. "Betcha can't catch me!"

He was weak but he wasn't so weak he couldn't catch up with a woman in flight. Kakarrot summoned his strength and flew faster. ChiChi laughed as she flew, the wind whipping her hair across her face. When Kakarrot caught up with her, ChiChi pushed away and flew ahead, laughing and taunting him.

On Planet Vegeta, it was be the best fighter or die. Never had Kakarrot flew for fun. It was the thrill of the hunt; catching the opponent and doing what he wished. He like this new feeling ChiChi invoked in him.

Kakarrot laughed as he caught up with her. He grabbed ChiChi's leg. "Gotcha!" ChiChi lightly kick him away.

"I'll get you for that," Kakarrot said. He flew faster and caught ChiChi in his arms again. "See?"

ChiChi raised her leg to kick Kakarrot lightly, but Kakarrot blocked it and threw a punch. ChiChi blocked that one as well and threw one of her own. The two began sparring lightly in the sky. ChiChi laughed with joy that for once she was fighting for fun and not for her life. Kakarrot experienced the same feelings as well. He felt happy sparring with ChiChi. She stimulated him in many ways, sexually of course and emotionally. He never had such a variety of feelings before. Never had a woman affect him this way.

"Fight harder," Kakarrot said. "I want to see what you've got."

"You don't want me to do that," ChiChi said. "You're just recovered. You're still weak."

"Try me."

"All right," ChiChi said, "But I'll go easy. Follow me."

Kakarrot followed ChiChi to a spacious countryside. Once they landed, ChiChi and Kakarrot faced off in light spars in the beginning. Slowly, the fighting grew intense but with no worries of dying, ChiChi was fine with increasing her strength.

ChiChi threw Kakarrot a punch that sent him flying though a tree. Kakarrot came back with punches and kicks of his own on ChiChi. ChiChi dodged, blocked and flip backwards to avoid a hit. However, Kakarrot caught ChiChi by kicking her stomach knocking her back several feet and the wind out of her. ChiChi barely had time to roll out of the way before Kakarrot nearly pounced her. ChiChi was on her feet again delivering and receiving hits from Kakarrot. When ChiChi was knocked down a fifth time, she held her hands out.

"You quit?" Kakarrot taunted. Kakarrot was impress with ChiChi's skill though he thought she would be better.

ChiChi laughed. "I haven't caught my second wind. I just want to call time so I can take off my boots and shirt under my tunic."

"Fine, but I don't see how that will help," Kakarrot said proudly. Kakarrot noticed ChiChi was using difficulty taking off her boots. She turned her back on him and opened her tunic. Her shirt was a struggled to take off. Odd. When ChiChi tossed the shirt, it hit the ground with a heavy thud. "What the hell you got on?" Kakarrot asked.

ChiChi fixed her tunic and stood. "It's part of my training." ChiChi went into a flurry of push ups on her hands, leg stretches, loosening her body. "Oh, it feels great to take the heavy gear off. I'm so light now." ChiChi jumped in the air tossing kicks and punches to invisible opponents. She landed on one hand doing pushups on it before switching to her other hand. ChiChi landed on her feet again. "Ready."

Kakarrot was impressed. ChiChi was a well establish fighter who went to all types of training. And yet, there was nothing that made her exceptional or earn the title as strongest fighter in the world.

Kakarrot fired ki blasts on ChiChi. ChiChi dodged most of them while taking a few hits. His energy blasts were impressive but ChiChi had something that will ensure her victory.

"This fight is mine, Kakarrot." ChiChi formed a unique hand move unknown to Kakarot. She brought her hands back as if prepping for something. It looked like she was storing energy but he wasn't sure, nor did he understand her words, "Ka…me…ha….me…." As she spoke, a blue orb of energy formed in her hands. Kakarrot froze. ChiChi created all that energy. She brought her hands forward, aiming at him, "HA!"

"Oh, shi--" Kakarrot words were cut off when the Kamehameha Wave hit him at full force. Kakarrot was knocked off his feet, going back over thirty feet. Kakarrot would've kept flying in the air if the mountain had not caught him. When he slammed into the mountain, it rocked and Kakarrot created a giant hole inside. Then his body fell forward and he plummet several feet to the ground creating another crater. Kakarrot struggled to stand but collapsed. What the hell was that? It knocked all the energy out of him.

"Kakarrot!"

Kakarrot could barely raise his head to see ChiChi rush to him, a worried expression on his face. ChiChi knelt by him and help Kakarrot say up. She ran her hands over his body. "Are you all right? I didn't know I put that much power in it."

Kakarrot grabbed ChiChi's hands gently. His body throbbed and he was seeing double. "What was that?"

"A Kamehameha Wave. It's my signature move. It wasn't enough to beat, Piccolo. I had to use the Spirit Bomb for that."

"And that's more powerful than the, whatever the hell it was you hit me?"

ChiChi nodded. "Yes." She helped him stand. "We should go back. You need to rest."

"Uh, right," Kakarrot said. Perhaps he jumped the gun in fighting. Though his body has healed, he had not train in weeks. He was unprepared. He needed to get back in training and he needed to learn all of ChiChi's moves. The Kamehameha Wave and Spirit Bomb could come to use. He wouldn't use it on ChiChi. The people of Earth yes.

ChiChi linked her arms with Kakarrot as they flew back to her castle. ChiChi smiled at him and Kakarrot smiled back. She would hate him if he killed everyone on Earth, but he had to do it. It was his mission. ChiChi was affecting him more and more as the days past. The more time he spent with ChiChi, the less important this mission to destroy this planet was becoming. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Bardock couldn't believe the news. He refused to believe the news even as Vegeta and Raditz pronounced it. "No, you're wrong. Kakarrot isn't dead."

"He's dead," Raditz said and he didn't seem to care at all about his brother's demised.

"How did it happen?" Bardock demanded.

"We don't know," Vegeta said. "But Kakarrot has been gone for too long. He should've been back a month ago and Kakarrot has a reputation of finishing his missions earlier than anyone else. He hasn't contacted anyone."

"Then he could be injured," Bardock argued. "We should go check on him on Earth."

Raditz rolled his eyes, disgusted. "Father, are you actually sentimental for Kakarrot? Saiyans have no emotions."

"Raditz is right," Vegeta said. "You're getting soft in your old age, Bardock."

"I'm not soft!" Bardock yelled. "I wonder about Kakarrot. He may need our help! He's a valuable soldier and he's too tough to die on Earth!"

"If Kakarrot is injured, he's on his own. We have too many planets to plunder for Frieza to worry about that low class Saiyan." Vegeta stared at Bardock as if reading the older Saiyan's mind. "And if you try to go to Earth yourself, Bardock, I'll have you kill." Vegeta turned his back on Bardock as he and Raditz exit. "Let's go."

Bardock stood still for several moments before following them. He had no choice but to follow Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince was already suspicious of him. No matter what Vegeta and Raditz said Bardock refused to believe Kakarrot was dead. Kakarrot was suppose to kill Frieza. It was in his dream. Somehow, Bardock vowed, he was going to go to Earth himself and find Kakarrot. He wouldn't believe his son was dead until he saw the body himself.

To Be Continued

AN: Once more thanks for reviewing. Just tap that button at the bottom and keep on. C'mon. You know you want to.

Kinoha: I know! Kakarrot is just too sexy. ChiChi can't resist him for long. Heh. Heh. I'm so bad.

Gir3000:Kakarrot and ChiChi can't resist each other. I'd jump Kakarrot by Chapter Two. Besides, it's love for them.

Mysterious Vixen: Thanks for the kind words. I was hoping to get more reviews but I guess people don't review like they used too.


	5. Chapter 5

Second Chances

Part Five

Earth was a fascinating planet to Kakarrot. It wasn't like any planet he had seen before. The planet was nearly covered in water, it had a variety of terrain from mountains, plain grassy fields, deserts, snowy regions. It went on and on. Kakarrot flew with ChiChi around the world, where she talked about the planet she dearly loved so much. During his tour of the planet, he discovered all kinds of animals, plant life, technology and food. Food. That was the biggest surprise. He never knew there were so many varieties of foods out there. ChiChi cooked dinner for him once and Kakarrot found that was the best meal he ever had.

Kakarrot leaned on the balustrade of his balcony looking over the kingdom before him. The villagers were in full swing of the festival. ChiChi told him about it. Villagers gathered together to put up booths with their own specialty be it food, magic acts, games, and caricatures. Kakarrot observe a child throwing a ball at bottles to win a prize. His friends were cheering him out. Other citizens were in line to ride a big wheel. ChiChi had told him it was a Ferris wheel. Looking further to his right, he saw villagers sitting on the grass watching performances and listening to music by the villagers.

Seeing the people happily bust about during the festival left Kakarrot thinking about the lives and civilizations he destroyed.

"Did they have celebrations like this?" Kakarrot asked to no one. "So many lives I've killed. I never thought about them, their friends, their families, or their culture. I didn't give a damn about any of it. It was all about the mission, all because Frieza wanted me to do this." He sighed. The guilt made him feel worse than he ever felt before. "I'm such a bastard."

ChiChi walked onto the yard with Mia at her side. She was looking beautiful in her pink summer dress. Her smile was wide and warm as she looked at the celebrations going on around her. Villagers be it adults or children approach ChiChi, talking and laughing with her.

"If I hadn't crash, I wouldn't have known ChiChi. I would've killed her." Just thinking about that turned his stomach.

The more time he spent with ChiChi, the closer he came with her. He was deeply attracted to her, more than the physical sense. She was good company to talk to. She was feisty, engaging, a good sparring partner. ChiChi had yet to show Kakarrot how to perform the Kamehameha Wave(though he had an idea how that was perform) and Spirit Bomb, but he was determine to learn the techniques, not to destroy the Earth but to better himself as a fighter.

As if she could feel Kakarrot eyes on her, ChiChi looked up behind him. She smiled and Kakarrot's heart flipped. She wave at him to come join the fun. With ChiChi smiling at him that way, she could do anything she want with him Kakarrot realized.

_How did she get this control over me?_

Kakarrot jumped out off the balcony and gracefully land in front of her. ChiChi latch onto his arm. "What are you doing up there, hiding from everyone?"

"I've never been to a festival," Kakarrot admitted.

"Don't worry. It's fun. We do this every year."

Kakarrot noticed ChiChi's arm around his. This was the first time ChiChi displayed any open affection with him. "You want others to see us together?"

"Why not?" ChiChi asked. "You're my escort for the day. You don't want me, too?" She looked hurt at the thought.

Kakarrot wasn't sure of his feelings. He wasn't a public person himself. Showing any feelings was a sign of weakness, but given the atmosphere, he suppose holding ChiChi wouldn't be a problem.

"No. Not at all."

Kakarrot allowed ChiChi to walk him around the festivities. Seeing a guy win his lady a stuff animal at the booth, Kakarrot decided to win one for ChiChi. When he did, ChiChi threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They went to several booths where Kakarrot ate every food offered. At a photo booth, they had fun posing for different pictures: ChiChi sitting on Kakarrot's lap, ChiChi kissing Kakarrot's cheek, both of them making goofy faces. Besides the food, Kakarrot thought this was the most fun. Afterwards. ChiChi drag him to a public dance. She laughed at his poor dancing skills but when she showed him the steps like a fighting technique and he got it.

Kakarrot noticed ChiChi was very popular and loved by her people as they walk around, observing and taking part in the festival. King Vegeta or Vegeta never got this kind of attention with the people. Children would come up to ChiChi and give her a flower. ChiChi would thank each one, giving each child a kiss on the cheek. Seeing, the children's game, Kakarrot gathered a handful of flowers and gave it to ChiChi to which she gave him a kiss on the lips.

As the sunset on the kingdom, ChiChi gathered two candles for her and Kakarrot. They, along with a group of villagers, walked the mile path to a large lake. He saw ChiChi put their initials on them earlier and wondered what that was about.

"What are the candles for?" Kakarrot asked, inspecting his white and red organic candles.

ChiChi lit the white candle and gave the lighter to Kakarrot. He didn't light his. He was waiting for ChiChi's answer. ChiChi knelt by the lake and so did he. Kakarrot notice sadness in her eyes.

"We light this candle for remembrance for people who died and offer a prayer for their souls. It also represent forgiveness for our sins." She noticed Kakarrot's unlit candle. "You don't have to partake if you don't want."

ChiChi placed the candle in the lake and as it float, she silently prayed for her father and everyone who died, praying their souls were at peace.

Kakarrot looked at the white candle he had. He did so many horrible things in the past. He can't change it but maybe he could offer a prayer for the ones he killed and forgiveness for his sin.

Kakarrot lit his candle and allowed it to float in the waters. He imitated ChiChi's prayer position and closed his eyes.

_For everyone I've killed, every civilization, I've destroyed. I'm sorry. I hope your souls can forgive me for the horrible things I've done. I will never kill for profit again. If I kill, I'll kill when defending myself or ChiChi. I will not kill the life on Earth for Frieza or Vegeta. _

ChiChi stared at Kakarrot, wondering what he was praying for. Who did he lose or what sin was he asking to be forgiven for? She hope he would tell her one day. When Kakarrot finished his silent prayer, he look to ChiChi to learn what to do next. They watch and waited until all the white candles were floating on the water.

Along with everyone else, ChiChi smiled as she lit her red candle. Kakarrot lit his, not waiting for ChiChi to explain. Together they placed their candles in the water and watch it float beside their white candles. Kakarrot noticed not everyone placed a red candle in the water.

"The red candle," ChiChi began, "is for love. Those looking for love, those hoping their love is kept strong."

One by one, villagers rose and left, going home for the night. Kakarrot stood and held his hand out to ChiChi's. She took it and hand in hand, they walk back home.

"In the morning," ChiChi said, "we return to the lake and collect our candles. Judging by how much the candles' melt, we'll know if our prayers have been answered."

Kakarrot listened to ChiChi but there was one thing on his mind. _I will not destroy Earth, _Kakarrot vowed. _Never._

When Kakarrot and ChiChi returned to the lake, both of ChiChi's candles have melted to the bottom. Only half of Kakarrot's white candle was melted but his red candle was melted to the bottom like ChiChi. He thought of ChiChi and smiled.

* * *

Kakarrot emerge from the water with a giant fish over his head. He jumped out of the waters and gracefully landed by the campfire ChiChi had created. He placed the fish down beside her and shook the waters from his hair and body, splattering ChiChi.

"Stop that," ChiChi giggled. She looked over at the fish. "You caught a big one this time," ChiChi said.

Mount Paouz has become Kakarrot and ChiChi's favorite spot away from ChiChi's kingdom. ChiChi first brought Kakarrot here to show her where she collect the fish that provided money for her kingdom and get some extra training done. Kakarrot just like the taste the fish and helped ChiChi collect more bringing more profit to her kingdom.

Kakarrot towel dried himself and pulled on his shirt. Kakarrot sat beside her and ChiChi kissed his cheek. "What was that for?"

ChiChi smiled. "For helping. You've been helping me with my kingdom a lot. You've brought in a lot more money with the fishes you've caught, negotiating with other lands. Perhaps I should start payin' you for your services."

"What would I do with money?" Kakarrot asked.

"A man has to have cash. Besides, I'm sure there is something you want to buy."

"Maybe," Kakarrot said. "It is nice out here," Kakarrot commented. There was something about Mount Paouz that brought peace to Kakarrot. If he wasn't living at the palace, he would consider this place as home.

ChiChi inhaled the fresh air. "Yes, it is. Mount Paouz has fresh water, clean air, gentle animals and good fish." ChiChi stood and dust her hands off. "Let's let the fish cook while I give you a tour."

Kakarrot followed ChiChi in the woods. They saw a deer drinking water at the stream. A family of birds eating at the nest. A dinosaur flew over them. ChiChi showed Kakarrot the home of her father's friend, Gohan.

"Why did he live so far from society?" Kakarrot asked.

ChiChi shrugged. "I don't know. He was a hermit like Master Roshi. I wonder if he was lonely living up here since he didn't have any children of his own."

ChiChi walked out the small home and Kakarrot followed her further in the woods to a cliff. "When I was younger, I used to jump down the cliff."

Kakarrot looked at her incredulous. "Why?"

ChiChi shrugged. "For fun."

Kakarrot shook his head. "You're strange."

ChiChi laughed. "And you're not?" ChiChi pointed to his tail. "You haven't done anything silly as a kid?"

Kakarrot snorted. "Suicidal training comes close. My teacher pushed me and several students down a cliff. It was part of our training. Some died. I came out uninjured. My teacher thought I was special."

ChiChi gasped. "How horrible!"

Kakarrot seem unaffected seeing how it was part of life. "That's how it was."

"Do you ever think about them?"

Kakarrot shook his head. "No. I don't hate 'em if that's what you're askin'. The trainin' helped make me the strong warrior I am and that's how it was on my planet. You wouldn't understand."

"I would," ChiChi said strongly. "I told you about my training under Master Roshi: the milk drives, running away from dinosaurs and sharks--"

Kakarrot snorted. "Mere child's play. I could do that in my sleep as a kid."

ChiChi crossed her arms over her chest. "You say that because you never went through it and besides," she smiled wickedly. "It was because of my training I kicked your butt with my Kamehameha Wave."

Kakarrot rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. I was caught off guard." ChiChi laughed and walked off. "I was!"

"Sure!" ChiChi laughed again. ChiChi stopped walking as her whole body tense. Someone was here. Someone strong. Someone familiar. She looked up, body frozen in fear. "Piccolo."

Kakarrot caught up with ChiChi. He saw the terrified look on her face. "What's the matter?"

"Can't you feel it?" ChiChi whispered.

"Feel what?" Kakarrot said confused. He saw ChiChi's eyes were looking upward. He turned and saw Piccolo staring at them. "Who's that?"

"Piccolo," ChiChi whispered.

"So, you finally noticed me." Piccolo said over them. He glided to the ground. Kakarrot noticed that Piccolo was very tall and to think someone as small as ChiChi fought and defeated him. "This has been a long time coming. I've been training and it's time for a rematch."

Kakarrot stood before ChiChi protectively. "If you want ChiChi, you're gonna have to get through me."

Piccolo looked the Saiyan over. He was strong but Piccolo knew that strength doesn't always win a match. It took fighting skills and cunning. "Having others fight your battles, ChiChi?" He said with malice. "You were never a true fighter, always getting others to help instead of fighting alone."

"There's nothing wrong having the help of others to take down someone as evil as you and your father!" ChiChi said. "I'll help you, Kakarrot."

Kakarrot shook his head. "No. I won't need your help. I said I will protect you and fight anyone who's coming after you and I will."

Piccolo removed his heavy turban and cape. Both made huge impacts on the ground. "If I have to defeat your boyfriend to get to you, so be it."

"Stand back, ChiChi," Kakarrot warned.

Kakarrot and Piccolo faced off for a minute before coming at each other in combat. ChiChi watch as punches and kicks went flying. ChiChi has been sparring with Kakarrot three days a week now. Kakarrot would fly off for a day or two of solitary training. She noticed him getting stronger and stronger as she was but it stunned her at this moment to see Kakarrot's been holding back with her.

Kakarrot has surpassed her in fighting skill and strength! He was moving so fast now that even her superior trained eyes was having a hard time keeping up. Kakarrot and Piccolo went to the air, seeing they had more room. ChiChi followed, keeping a safe distance but watching the battle in awe.

Kakarrot cried out as Piccolo got a hit on him, sending the Saiyan plummeting to the ground. Kakarrot caught himself and went flying upward again with such speed, Piccolo was knocked back. Kakarrot was good, ChiChi admitted but he would need her special moves to defeat Piccolo. She wished she showed him her moves, especially the Kamehameha Wave and Solar Flare.

Kakarrot was knocked back again. This time he went through several trees before crashing on the ground. ChiChi flew to him. "Kakarrot, are you all right?"

Kakarrot smiled. "Great!"

He was something else. The battle had went on for an hour, Kakarrot and Piccolo's clothes were tearing and Kakarrot was smiling. Was he actually having fun?

ChiChi helped Kakarrot stand. "I'm so sorry. I've been holding back on you. I should've shown you my techniques. If you knew about the Kamehameha Wave, the Kaio Ken, the Solar Flare or the Spirit Bomb, you could defeat him."

Piccolo's wicked laugh was heard above them as hovered over them. "I was wondering why this carrot top wasn't using any of your moves." He laughed again. "Victory is mine. He's strong but his strength won't win. Prepare to die."

Piccolo put two fingers to his forehead. Electric energy sparked around Piccolo. He was going to use this new move on ChiChi but he'll use it on Kakarrot instead. Once he was dead, ChiChi didn't stand a chance.

"He has a new move," ChiChi with Kakarrot's right arm over her shoulder.

"Then it's time to use mine." Kakarrot stepped away from ChiChi, putting his hands back, he begin to say the words of a very famous attack. "Ka…me….ha…"

ChiChi took a step back. He knows. Kakarrot knows the Kamehameha Wave. How did he? She didn't teach him.

"Me…." A bright orb of blue energy formed in his hands. His waves had such power, more powerful that hers.

**"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"** Piccolo roared over the sky. A spiral of red and orange energy shot down storming towards Kakarrot.

"HA!" Kakarrot fired the Kamehameha Wave towards Piccolo.

The Kamehameha Wave tore through Piccolo's special beam cannon and hit Piccolo dead on. Piccolo screamed as the wave tore through his clothes and body. Once the wave ran its course through Piccolo, Piccolo plummet to the ground. ChiChi noticed Kakarrot was a bit winded. Still, that didn't stop him from running to Piccolo's defeated body.

Kakarrot smirked seeing his mark on Piccolo. His left arm was totally destroyed. Purple blood ooze from Piccolo's other arm and legs. "Look at you. You were so proud and cocky and ready to fight a woman. You fight a man, you get your ass kicked!" Kakarrot stepped on Piccolo's right arm hard. Piccolo screamed as his bone broke under the pressure.

"You will never bother ChiChi again." Kakarrot raised his hand ready to deliver that final blow to Piccolo but ChiChi grabbed his arm.

"Kakarrot, no! Don't do it!"

Kakarrot looked at her. "Why not? With him dead, he'll never bother you again."

"If you kill him, Kami will die! Please, don't do it." She was begging and tears were in her eyes, not for Piccolo but for this Kami.

Kakarrot lowered his arm and took his foot off Piccolo. "Very well." He looked to Piccolo. "If you ever come near ChiChi again, I will fuck you worse than you are now." He laughed. "Not that you can fight anymore with that missing left arm of yours."

"Actually, he can grow it back. He's like a lizard," ChiChi explained.

Kakarrot looked at ChiChi stunned. "What the hell?! And you want me to spare him for this Kami!"

"Yes," ChiChi pleaded. "Please."

"All right, but you're gonna tell me why this Kami will die if I kill Piccolo and why he's so important to you," Kakarrot said and ChiChi nodded, promising to tell him everything.

"Let's go." ChiChi said as she and Kakarrot flew away. Piccolo was too weak to fly away and ChiChi wanted to be as far away from Piccolo as possible. ChiChi put an arm around Kakarrot to help him fly. He wasn't going to admit it but the fight took a lot out of him.

"How did you learn the Kamehameha Wave?" ChiChi asked Kakarrot. "I never taught you."

"I only have to see a move once before I can grasp it. I'm a fast learner," he quipped.

"Thank you." ChiChi kissed his cheek. "I'm going to patch you up and cook you a wonderful meal."

Kakarrot smiled. Though he was angry ChiChi wouldn't let him kill Piccolo, he was quickly forgiving her. With the promise of ChiChi's cooking, he would do anything for her.

"I'm also gonna give you lessons in fighting. You need to learn how to sense powers. I noticed a lot of the times Piccolo got you because you couldn't sense him."

"Saiyans never had to do that. We always had our scouters," Kakarrot explained. He never thought of it being a weakness until now. He can't be depended on technology more than himself.

"I'm gonna show you how we Earthlings sense power," ChiChi promised. "And I will show you all my techniques. That I promise you."

ChiChi knew Kami and even Master Roshi would tell ChiChi not to show Kakarrot all her techniques but seeing Kakarrot defend her against Piccolo proved to her that he can be trusted, that he wasn't a threat to Earth.

* * *

"Hurry, Kakarrot, or we'll be late," ChiChi told him as she rushed out of her home.

ChiChi placed her package on her Nimbus cloud before jumping on. She looked back seeing Kakarrot stepping out of the castle. He was dressed in blue jeans, white shirt and black bomber jacket. Kakarrot never put on his Saiyan uniform since he heal and decided a while ago, he wasn't going to put it on again. As long as ChiChi was here, Earth was going to be his new home. He considered trying to find a way to contact home but decided against it. No one gave a damn about him. They only wanted Kakarrot to plunder planets, something he was never going to do again. No one has come looking for him in all the months he's been on Earth. That was proof enough that no one cared about him. The only person who showed some care for him was his father. If he talked to him, Bardock would ramble about him being a Super Saiyan. No, it was best he never contact them again.

"I'm coming," Kakarrot said joining her. "Do we really have to meet your friends?" Kakarrot halted seeing ChiChi on Nimbus. "Are you on a cloud?"

"His name is Nimbus," ChiChi said, patting the yellow cloud proudly. "I've had Nimbus since I was a little girl."

"It's just a cloud."

ChiChi smiled sweetly. If only he knew. "See? It's because of your attitude you won't be able to ride it."

"No one can ride it. It's just a cloud."

ChiChi sat on Nimbus. "I can."

"If you can, then I can as well," Kakarrot sat on the cloud and fell right through it. "What the hell?" Kakarrot questioned.

ChiChi laughed. "I told you. Only people pure of heart and ride the cloud." She winked at him. "You've been a bad boy, but I like you anyway."

Kakarrot frowned at ChiChi. "You did that on purpose."

"I didn't tell you to get on Nimbus. You did that all by yourself." She winked. "Let's go, Nimbus!" Nimbus took to the sky with ChiChi's laugh echoing in the sky.

Kakarrot smiled playfully. Clever little woman. He stood and flew after her. When he was flying beside her, he said, "Let's ditch this reunion and take a swim in the lake at Mount Paouz."

ChiChi shook her head. "I promised Bulma I would come."

Kakarrot frowned. "I don't trust that Bulma character."

"She's a flirt but she's harmless," ChiChi assured him.

"Who else beside Bulma will be there?" Kakarrot asked.

"My friends, Yamcha, Puar, Krillin, Master Roshi--"

"I thought you said Krillin and Master Roshi were killed by King Piccolo."

"They did, but they were revived with the Dragonballs."

"What's a Dragonball?" Kakarrot asked.

That's right. Kakarrot didn't know about the Dragonballs. When she told Kakarrot about Kami's connection to Piccolo, she left that part out. ChiChi pondered telling him but decided, too. There's no way Kakarrot would collect them anyway. "It's a magical ball that grants the owner wish if all seven are collected. When it is, a huge giant appears in the sky."

"I'd like to do that one day," Kakarrot said intrigued.

"Why? Do you want to make a wish?" ChiChi asked, feeling she might have made a mistake telling Kakarrot.

"No. I just want to see the dragon."

ChiChi smiled relieved. A strong warrior Kakarrot is but deep down, he had innocence from a child.

They arrived at Master Roshi's house in less than an hour. ChiChi told Kakarrot about everyone he would meet and her past connections to her friends. She learned the day before that Tien and Choazu weren't coming. Tien was still busy training and wasn't going to take a break from it.

Once at Master Roshi's house, ChiChi hopped off Nimbus. Kakarrot landed beside her. He looked around. This island was isolated from many lands. If he was going to destroy the planet, it would've taken him a while to find it. Now that he was going to.

ChiChi faced Kakarrot, a worried expression on her face. "Now, remember, Kakarrot, try to be nice. My friends can be eccentric but they mean well. You'll get a good meal if you behave."

"Do you come with the meal?" Kakarrot flirted.

ChiChi blushed. "Maybe. If you behave." ChiChi walked up the steps. Looking at Kakarrot once more, she hoped this will go well. She knocked before opening the door. "Hi! We're here!" ChiChi called out.

Everyone was already there. They all turn to ChiChi. "Hi, ChiChi!"

Krillin walked up to ChiChi and gave her a brief hug. "Long time no see!" Krillin noticed Kakarrot stepped closer to ChiChi after he hugged her. The Saiyan's glare at Krillin made him regret hugging ChiChi. You must be Kakarrot." Krillin held out a friendly hand. "Hi, I'm Krillin." Kakarrot stared down at Krillin sizing him up. Krillin took a step back. This guy intimidated him worse than Piccolo.

ChiChi shot a look at Kakarrot. "Kakarrot, he's only being friendly."

Kakarrot sighed and shook Krillin's hand. "Hello."

Yamcha stepped forward. "Yo, ChiChi. You become the strongest under the heavens and forget about us?" He looked Kakarrot over. Bulma told him about Kakarrot and what he gathered about this alien, he wasn't trustworthy. He wasn't sure why ChiChi would keep this guy around. Then again, as far as he knew, ChiChi was never involved with anyone. ChiChi was a pretty woman, but men were intimidated by her strength and temper. Plus, with Piccolo wanting to kill her, no one wanted to be involved with the person who King Piccolo's son want to kill. "Name's Yamcha."

Kakarrot glared at Yamcha. He got a strange vibe about the human. Reluctantly, he shook his hand. He would have to keep a close eye on him. He saw an old man approaching. This had to be Master Roshi. ChiChi warned him he was a pervert. He would have to watch him more than Yamcha. The old man better not make a pass at ChiChi if he knew what was good for him.

"Hey, ChiChi!" Roshi approached ChiChi. "You're looking mighty fine. Been training?"

"Always," ChiChi said and bowed before Roshi. "It's good to see you Master Roshi."

Master Roshi adjusted his glasses and stared at Kakarrot. "You're a tall one, aren't you? Look like a fighter, too. Sit down and tell us about yourself."

ChiChi could tell Kakarrot was going to tell Roshi off so she intervene. "Kakarrot's doesn't say much about himself." ChiChi held up her container. "I've brought food."

"All right! Good food!" Oolong said. He took the box from her and put in the kitchen with the rest of the food.

Bulma stepped out of the kitchen. She hugged ChiChi, "Great seeing you again." She winked at Kakarrot. "Hi, Kakarrot. Love the clothes."

Kakarrot crossed his arms over his chest. ChiChi better have a great feast waiting for him when they return.

After introductions were over, everyone sat around on the floor eating and talking about the past adventures and what they were up to now. Kakarrot was amazed at the adventures ChiChi had as a child. It impress him that she took down an entire army even if it was an accident that she ran into them.

When the 21st Tournament was over, ChiChi went home to relax until Commander Red of the Red Ribbon Army attacked her village for a Dragonball. ChiChi took the Dragonball he had, knowing it wasn't good he had it. Feeling the need to train again, she flew to Korin's Tower on Nimbus to receive it on advice from her father. Seeing an Indian boy, Upa, in danger from a member of the army, ChiChi saved him. As thanks, the father, Bora, prepared a meal. Dinner was short live when a General Tao from the Red Ribbon Army killed Bora and took the dragon ball in Bora's possession. ChiChi tried to help but almost died herself. She was save by the dragon ball she had. ChiChi vowed to get stronger and revive Bora. ChiChi climbed Korin's Tower, received her extra training and defeated General Tao when he returned to collect her Dragonball. After she defeated him, she went after the rest of the army and got all the dragon balls to wish Bora back.

Kakarrot figured ChiChi was exceptionally strong or the Earthlings were weak. That couldn't be the case. He wouldn't have been sent to this planet to destroy it if the citizens were so weak an infant Saiyan could defeat them.

Kakarrot sized up the other individuals. Thanks to ChiChi showing him how to sense power levels, he discovered Krillin was the strongest. Yamcha was either Bulma's boyfriend who was obviously whipped or a companion for Bulma until someone better came along. He wasn't sure. Spineless man. No way would a woman have that kind of control on him.

Roshi was a pervert plain and simple but in his earlier days was a great martial artists. More than once he saw the old man, trying to grab ChiChi. Before Kakarrot could intervene ChiChi took care of the old man, throwing him out the window, knocking him through a wall, hitting him with a pan.

Krillin, was the most easy going, telling jokes, walking around intimidated by Kakarrot. The stories he told about him and ChiChi as children while living with Roshi were funny. ChiChi bringing Krillin back to life by the Dragonballs, showed how much she cared for him. Kakarrot could see Krillin had a certain appeal to him that ChiChi considered him a good friend.

Despite their quirks, ChiChi's friends were pleasant to be around. If things were different, perhaps he could've been friends with them.

"Kakarrot has certainly changed," Bulma commented as she and ChiChi observe Kakarrot from the kitchen.

"He has," ChiChi said. "That's good."

"Perhaps he was grouchy because of his injuries," Bulma said and looked at ChiChi slyly. "Unless something happened between you too." Bulma noticed ChiChi's blush. "Something _did _happen! What? Come on, tell me."

ChiChi looked away. Kissing wasn't something ChiChi talked about. It was private to her but she knew Bulma would keep asking if she didn't say anything. "We kiss."

"Is that all?" Bulma asked.

"Of course that's all!" ChiChi snapped.

"Just asking. So, he's your boyfriend now?"

"We…we haven't said anything about that. I think he is, but he's still a mystery to me, Bulma." ChiChi turned away going further in the kitchen so she and Bulma wouldn't be seen or heard. "Kakarrot's told me pieces of his past but I know he's not telling me everything. I don't know if it's deliberate or if he's trying to protect me from somethin'."

"Why would you think he's trying to protect your from something?"

"I've asked about his past. He says he was a warrior. He was ranked low class but moved up through his fighting skills. He's been to different planets but he never told what he did there. I have this feelin' he did somethin' bad, but he doesn't want to tell me about it. Still I can't help but trust him and believes he's tryin' to do right."

Bulma smiled, understanding what was going on with ChiChi better than herself. "I know what it is, ChiChi. You're in love with him." ChiChi didn't say anything and that cinched it for Bulma. "I think he loves you, too." ChiChi looked at Bulma hopeful the words were true. "Trust me. If it's anything I know besides technology, it's love."

"And droolin' over other men," ChiChi remarked.

"Hey!" Bulma said offended. "There's nothing wrong with shopping even if you have everything you need." ChiChi rolled her eyes. "Think what you want with me, but I'm right about this."

ChiChi peeked out the kitchen. Kakarrot was laughing at another joke Krillin made. Kakarrot's eyes met with her and ChiChi blushed. She hoped Bulma was right.

Kakarrot and ChiChi left Kame House late afternoon. As promised Kakarrot was given a meal for being on good behavior. ChiChi was no longer stunned by how much Kakarrot ate. She just wondered where he stored all the food.

* * *

That night, ChiChi freshened up in her room with a warm bath, spraying perfume on her body and applying light makeup to her face. ChiChi put on a slinky purple dress and let her hair down. As she walk to Kakarrot's room, she was glad everyone was sleeping. ChiChi was aware some of her servants disapprove of her growing closeness to Kakarrot while many support it since Kakarrot was changing into a nicer person. Even Mia was turning around.

ChiChi knocked on Kakarrot's door. Kakarrot opened, looked ChiChi over, a wicked smile on his face. "Have plans?"

"If you join me," ChiChi said.

Kakarrot closed the door and followed ChiChi out. ChiChi took his hand and lead Kakarrot out of her castle. Kakarrot wondered why ChiChi brought him out here, but he wasn't going to question it.

ChiChi released Kakarrot's hand and flew in the air, "Follow me." Kakarrot followed, wonder what was going on.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Kakarrot asked.

ChiChi smiled at him. "I just want to spend time with you…alone."

Kakarrot saw ChiChi blushed. Was she really ready for him? If that's what she was leading him, too, he wasn't going to back down. He has been looking forward to this for a long time. His body was already reacting at what was to come and he couldn't wait anymore. Kakarrot grabbed ChiChi and pulled her towards him.

ChiChi wrapped her arms around Kakarrot's neck as they drew close to a kiss. The kiss started slowly but grew in passion. Kakarrot's hands were all over her, stroking, grabbing, rubbing his body against her. Slowly, the two descended to the ground.

ChiChi pulled apart blushing. She couldn't believe it was really going to happen. She thought they make it back to the castle but Kakarrot was ready now to do the deed and deflower her. Outside was nice she thought. It was a warm night, a beautiful full moon in the sky. What's more romantic than making love under the full moon? "Oh, Kakarrot, look!" ChiChi pointed behind him.

Kakarrot turned his head. He gasped. The full moon! For months, he had made sure to avoid it. He didn't want ChiChi to know about his transformation. Quickly, he turned away but it was too late. He already felt the transformation beginning. His heart started racing, his organs size increasing, his body and hair growing.

Kakarrot closed his eyes and stepped back from ChiChi, "Get away," Kakarrot growled softly.

ChiChi frowned. Why was he stepping back? "What?"

Kakarrot clutched his sides. He was trying everything in his power to slow down the transformation. "Get away!" He yelled and collapsed to the ground, snarling, growling like a jungle creature.

ChiChi went to Kakarrot and knelt by him. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Tell me! Let me help you!"

Kakarrot smack ChiChi, knocking her away from. He turned to her, and opened his eyes, a glowing blood red. "**RUN! GET AWAY! I CAN'T STOP THIS!!**!"

ChiChi gasped as she witness Kakarrot's body grow, ripping away his clothes. His body was covered in fur and growing. Running would be the best option but ChiChi was too frightened to move. Besides, she couldn't leave Kakarrot. She had to find a way to restore him.

"Kakarrot! Stop this!!" ChiChi screamed.

Kakarrot didn't hear her as he was too consumed by the transformation. His body continued to grow, muscles building, his handsome face changing, contorting into a horrible image for ChiChi. Once the transformation stop, Kakarrot was a giant monkey, roaring at the moon and ChiChi had no idea how to stop him.

To Be Continued

AN: Three day weekend! Yay! Having a lemon in the next chapter is really up to the viewers. I'm nervous about posting it because I've seen and heard people say their stories were taken down. ::begs:: Please don't report me! I mean no harm. If majority of the viewers want a lemon in the story, you have to let me know and ::gets on knees:: please don't report me. I don't want my story taken down. Other than that, rock on with the reviews!

Aramina: Thanks. I love Inuyasha too! No, ChiChi can't resist Kakarrot much longer now.

Courtney: Thanks a lot! Yay! My story's an original. Wow. That's such a compliment. I didn't know that. I think it's going to be an interesting twist about the Saiyans learning of Kakarrot's 'failed' mission. A clue: Think about DB/DBZ series.

Lady Thundera: Wow. I don't think I received a review this long and in such detail. Thank you. I'm greedy for reviews. Yeah, ChiChi's not bright for not wanting to marry Kakarrot but she's slowly changing her mind on that. I agree. I don't want Kakarrot to destroy Earth either. I like living here. Kakarrot is changing for the better due to his growing love for ChiChi. It bothered me in DBZ with ChiChi saying they would go broke if they didn't win money from the tournament. It made me think Ox King wasn't a good businessman to keep money flowing in the kingdom, not to just take care of ChiChi but his own kingdom, too. As for Bardock and the other Saiyans. I think everyone will be surprised how I do that. A clue: Think DB/DBZ series.

Vixen: Sorry you've been sitting at the computer waiting for two weeks. I'd probably update faster with more reviews but I'm also busy in real life so who knows. I must admit you're on to something. Trouble is ahead but I won't say from where or who. Heh. Heh. As for figuring out Kakarrot slowly turning into Goku, are you hacking into my computer and reading my other chapters?

Wynora: This story has been in my head for a while and I thought I put it on paper, er, computer or it will never leave my mind.

Thanks for the reviews everyone, even to those who read and don't review!


	6. Chapter 6

Oops! I've been forgetting my disclaimers. I own nothing of DB/DBZ and it's characters except for the DVDs and my Goku shirt! Everything else is property of a rich Japanese man.

Second Chances

Part Six

Bardock casually walk to the launching area of the Saiyan pods. Three Saiyan workers were preparing infant and adult Saiyans for departure. Bardock noticed the three workers were busy talking to each other and one of the adult Saiyans preparing to leave. This gave Bardock the opportunity to slip into the launch off room. He saw one female Saiyan working. He knew her to be Beeta. She was young with a roaming eye. Bardock thought this will go smoothly.

"Bardock, what brings you here?" Beeta's attention was on the computers as she overlook the launch offs. "You're not scheduled for today's launch."

Bardock smiled charmingly at the female. He was older but he still looked good. It wouldn't be hard to get this female's attention. "No, but I want to know if you can do me a favor."

Beeta looked up and caught Bardock's charming smile. She looked him over as if checking him out and smiled. "Sure."

"I need to find out where Earth is. Kakarrot went there."

"Kakarrot?" Beeta frowned. "He hasn't returned, Bardock. I thought you were told this but it's reported he's dead. You see, he never returned after his schedule due date. It's been months."

Bardock nodded. "Yes, I know. I want to find him." He smiled at her again. "Can't you look the information up for me?"

Beeta shook her head. "I can't do that. So many Saiyans are busy lined up with missions to other planets right now. We can't afford sending Saiyans on a recovery mission to where other Saiyans failed to return. It's not only your son who's missing Bardock. There are others and under the orders of Prince Vegeta and Frieza, we can't go after them."

"I'm going alone to Earth and I'm not schedule to leave for any missions anytime soon." He informed Beeta, putting out his best smile at Beeta. "Come on. Give me the coordinates."

"Bardock!" Vegeta's angry voice yelled from behind. Nappa stood beside Vegeta though he remained quiet. Bardock and Beeta looked to the door to see Vegeta furiously standing there. "I told you no one was going to Earth to investigate Kakarrot's disappearance!"

"My son is alive!" Bardock argued. He didn't care if he was angering and defying the Saiyan Prince but he knew his son was alive. "He's one of us. We shouldn't leave him alone!"

Vegeta shook his head, disgusted. "What a sentimental fool you are, Bardock. If a Saiyan is no longer valuable, he _should_ be left behind. Kakarrot hasn't returned for months. He hasn't even contacted us. Therefore he is dead and if he's not dead, he's abandoned his mission and therefore is a traitor to the Saiyans and would be killed on site should he return." He stepped into the room and looked up at the Bardock cruelly. "I warned you old man but you wouldn't listen." Vegeta looked to Beeta. "If Bardock comes down here alone again he's to be imprison and later executed. That's an order!"

"Yes, sir," Beeta said, fearful of Vegeta's wrath.

"Follow me," Vegeta ordered Bardock. "What kind of fool are you, Bardock?" Vegeta asked Bardock once they and Nappa left the room.

"I only want to find my son. He isn't dead. He's meant for greater things."

"Like what?" Vegeta asked. "He's nothing but a low class Saiyan."

"Kakarrot is more than that and you know it. He's proven himself time and time again. He's stronger than a low class Saiyan. His strength matches yours." Vegeta said nothing. "He's suppose to kill Frieza."

That got Vegeta and Nappa's attention. Vegeta whirled around looking at Bardock, suspiciously. "What did you say?"

So far only Kakarrot and Raditz knew about Bardock's dream. Bardock thought if Vegeta knew he would be taken more seriously and search for Kakarrot. "Frieza will betray us and kill us all one day. Kakarrot will fight and kill Frieza as a Super Saiyan. I saw it in a dream. They were on a planet where there is no light. It's far from here, but I know it exist."

Nappa laughed. "What an asshole. For a second, I thought Bardock was onto somethin'."

Vegeta wasn't in a laughing mood. He was furious. "A dream? You really are an ignorant ass, Bardock. If anyone's to become a Super Saiyan and kill Frieza, it will be me. I am the Prince of all Saiyans while Kakarrot is a low class warrior."

Bardock held his ground. "You're wrong. It will be Kakarrot."

Vegeta punched Bardock. The older Saiyan was knocked into a wall. "Never! If anyone's to kill Frieza, it will be me! You blew your chance, Bardock. I warned you and didn't obey. If I hear you speak of Earth or looking for Kakarrot, I will have you killed!" Vegeta thought for a moment and said, "You're joining Dulla's group tomorrow. Perhaps, that will get your priorities straight.

Bardock frowned as he wiped the blood from his lips. "I'm not scheduled to leave the planet for another week."

"Change of plans," Vegeta said and walked off. He and Nappa got in the elevator and went up for their meeting with Frieza. Thanks to Bardock, they were running late.

"What an asshole," Nappa said to Vegeta once they were in the elevator. "Kakarrot a Super Saiyan? Kakarrot beat Frieza? I knew Bardock was losing his mind but I didn't think he was that far gone."

Vegeta said nothing as the continued up the elevator. "He is a fool, but one who must be watched carefully from now on. I want it known that Bardock isn't allowed anywhere near the launching pad without someone or the control rooms where he can get access to Kakarrot's route to Earth. If he is, he's to be killed on the spot. Maybe he'll get killed with Dulla's group and it'll save me the trouble."

"What if Bardock knows where Earth is?" Nappa asked. "It ain't gonna do Bardock any good. All he will find on Earth is Kakarrot remains if that's still there."

"Frieza's getting greedy for more planets. We can't afford any Saiyans to leave," Vegeta explained although that was a lie. Vegeta didn't want Bardock to go to Earth on the chance he _will_ find Kakarrot. Kakarrot could've survived the crash on Earth but with the technology possibly being so limited, he can't leave Earth. Bardock could find him and learn the truth.

"If you say so," Nappa said. "I'll make the order known."

The elevators opened and Vegeta spotted Frieza floating in his hover pod. Besides him were Zarbon and Dodoria. Vegeta and Nappa bowed before Frieza although it made Vegeta's blood boiled to do so.

"You're late," Frieza scolded Vegeta. "I hate being left waiting."

"My apologies, Lord Frieza. I had to deal with one of my soldiers."

"Nothing I should be concern about should I?" Frieza asked.

"Of course not. The asshole tried to challenge my authority. I put him in his place."

Frieza looked pleased. "Good. The more who challenge you, the more they will challenge me and that will be a suicide attempt." He laughed wickedly as did his associates.

Vegeta chewed the inside of his mouth. He couldn't wait for the day he would overthrow Frieza and make him pay for what he did to him and his kind.

* * *

Kakarrot stumped on the ground with his giant feet, sending tiny earthquakes to nearby areas. His roar echoed into the sky, the sound of it going for miles. ChiChi flew into the air, staring at the beast that was once Kakarrot's face. "Kakarrot! Stop this, please!" 

Kakarrot opened his mouth. A bright ball of energy flew out of it and ChiChi dodged out of the way. The energy hit a mountain, tearing it in pieces. He was wild, out of control and ChiChi would have to fight him somehow. Somehow she would have to free Kakarrot but how.

ChiChi prepared her most infamous attack. "Ka…me….ha….me…." A large ball of energy formed in ChiChi's hands. "Ha!!!!!" ChiChi aimed the Kamehameha Wave on Kakarrot's monkey face with a direct hit.

Kakarrot grabbed his face in pain. He took a stumble back. It was a strong Kamehameha but it wasn't enough. Kakarrot took a swipe at ChiChi. She wasn't quick enough to move out of the way and was thrown several feet away. She would've gone further but the trees slowed her down. ChiChi fell to the ground, her body throbbing. ChiChi was ready to succumb to unconsciousness but Kakarrot's booming stomps in the ground and roars towards the full moon prevented her from doing so. ChiChi slowly rose to her feet and took to the sky. Being swat by Kakarrot's hands seemed a lot safer than being squash flatter than a pancake by his big feet.

"Kakarrot! It's ChiChi! Snap out of it!!! I beg you!!!"

Kakarrot ceased his motions and stared at ChiChi. Even though Kakarrot might be recognizing her, ChiChi kept her distance. It wouldn't be smart to get close to him right now.

"TAIL!" The monkey roared. "TAIL!" The monkey picked up a tree from it's roots like plucking a flower from a garden. "TAIL!" He roared again, throwing the tree at ChiChi.

ChiChi barely missed being hit with the tree. Kakarrot mentioned his tail. ChiChi didn't understand. Why was he saying tail? ChiChi remembered stroking the extra appendage once. Kakarrot liked it when ChiChi stroke it. Kakarrot also used the tail to caress ChiChi's skin. He teased her with thoughts of using it in other ways that made her skin turned red.

Right now, ChiChi didn't know if Kakarrot's roar about his tail was significant to stopping this transformation but it was risk she was willing to take. She had to stop this monster somehow.

ChiChi spread her fingers across her face and flew in front of Kakarrot. "Solar Flare!"

A blinding light filled the sky and cross Kakarrot's face. Kakarrot roared and covered his hands over his eyes. He stomped the ground wildly, angrily. ChiChi took the opportunity to form the destructo disc. Once it was form, ChiChi flew behind Kakarrot and threw it, slicing off his tail.

Kakarrot's roar could be heard for miles. ChiChi remained in the air as she watch Kakarrot shrinking back to normal. His monkey body and muscles grew smaller and smaller. His monkey hair returning to inside his body, revealing more of Kakarrot's hairless body. Once Kakarrot retuned to normal, he collapsed to his knees, exhausted, not at all ashamed his naked body was exposed.

ChiChi floated back to the ground. She stared at him from a distance, nervous and frightened. Somehow she found the courage to take a step towards him and another and another until she was within reach of touching him. ChiChi placed a hesitant hand on Kakarrot's right shoulder and knelt by him. "Are you all right?"

Kakarrot nodded but refused to look at ChiChi. He hated changing into a monkey. He rarely had to since he was already strong with his normal body. To make matters worst, ChiChi witnessed it. He didn't want her to know about this transformation. Kakarrot could sense ChiChi's fear and worried she wouldn't want anything to do with him.

ChiChi helped Kakarrot stand. He stumbled but ChiChi locked an arm around his waist, keeping him on his feet. "It's okay. I got you." ChiChi lift them both to the sky. Neither said anything as they flew back. ChiChi landed on the balcony outside her room. It was safer this way than to walk in the castle with Kakarrot naked. ChiChi left Kakarrot alone in her room before returning minutes later with clothes for Kakarrot.

Kakarrot remained quiet as he dressed. ChiChi sat on the bed, not looking at him. So many thoughts and questions ran through her mind. What happened to Kakarrot? How could he do that? What else was he keeping from her? ChiChi suspected Kakarrot kept something from her but she wasn't expecting a transformation into a giant monkey being one of them. ChiChi looked at Kakarrot, assuming he was dress but saw him going towards her door.

"Don't you want to explain what happened?" ChiChi asked quietly.

Kakarrot stood in front of the door. He would've been out of the room if ChiChi hadn't said anything. "It's best you forget what you saw."

"Impossible," ChiChi said getting to her feet. She ran towards the door, blocking Kakarrot's exit. "Tell me. I want to know."

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?" ChiChi asked. "It's not something you see everyday. Is your transformation caused by the moon?"

"Why would you assume that?"

"On Earth, strange things happen under a full moon. A man can change into a werewolf. The full moon can make people do strange things," ChiChi explained. "For you, you changed into a wild, raging, uncontrollable monkey?"

"Yes," Kakarrot admitted. "Some Saiyans can control it, others can't. I don't transform often. That's why I was so uncontrollable." Kakarrot saw a red bruise on ChiChi's face. He reached out and touch it. ChiChi winced. "I did this?"

"Don't worry about it," ChiChi said. "I'll heal."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Kakarrot said softly and gathered ChiChi in his arms. "I'm sorry."

ChiChi hugged him back. Being in his arms right now, felt so right. He could turn into a monster but he was still a good person. ChiChi knew that. "It's all right. I forgive you. You weren't in control." She smiled feeling a kiss press on top of her head.

Kakarrot suddenly released ChiChi. "I should leave. I won't trouble you anymore."

ChiChi grabbed his arm, stopping Kakarrot from moving. The sound of his voice was so final. "You're not thinking of leaving the castle are you? I don't want you to leave."

"I could lose control again," Kakarrot warned her.

"If you see the full moon again," ChiChi said. "Trust me. I won't let that happen." Kakarrot turned his back. He wanted to leave but couldn't find the desire to. ChiChi wrapped her arms around Kakarrot from behind. "Please, stay," ChiChi pleaded. "I don't want you to go."

Kakarrot turned around, looking at ChiChi astonished. "You want me to stay, despite what I am, what I've done to you?"

ChiChi smiled, her eyes sparkling. "Of course. I know you didn't mean it. You warn me to get away. I know you'll protect me even from yourself." ChiChi wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling Kakarrot close to her for a kiss. "Please stay," she whispered between kisses. "I couldn't bear you leaving me."

Kakarrot kissed back fervently. His hands stroking up and down her back. He savaged her neck with loving kisses and nips. Kakarrot's hands fell to the sash around ChiChi's waist. Opening it would loosen her dress and Kakarrot knew he would keep going until he finally had ChiChi. Kakarrot knew it was a big step for ChiChi and after all that has happened, probably wasn't ready for it.

ChiChi placed a hands on Kakarrot's. Her was smile was mischievous. Her eyes, longing with desire and trust. "Don't worry. I trust you."

* * *

Kakarrot laid awake an hour before the morning sun rose. Even though it felt good to have ChiChi sleeping next to him, Kakarrot felt guilty. Yes, guilty for what happened. Last night, he and ChiChi engage in passionate love. He took ChiChi's innocence. He didn't regret finally making her his, but he did regret that she didn't know everything about him. 

ChiChi murmured something in her sleep. She shifted lightly before her eyes opened. She saw firm, rock hard muscles of a man's bare chest. ChiChi's eyes went upward and she meet Kakarrot's eyes looking at her. He looked so sincere. She blushed. "Good morning."

"How do you feel?" Kakarrot asked.

ChiChi rolled on her side and winced slightly. "A little sore, but I'll be all right. How are you?"

"You needn't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Even after last night? The transformation?" ChiChi asked cautiously.

"I've fully recovered from that." His mood turned serious as he sat up in bed. "We need to talk. I want to tell you everything. You wouldn't want anything to do with me, but at least I won't feel guilt for not telling you everything."

ChiChi sat up at full attention. ChiChi was thrilled Kakarrot was ready to be honest with her and share his past with her. ChiChi squeezed his hand gently and smiled at him. "Let me be the judge if I want you in my life or not."

Kakarrot smiled back but he knew ChiChi would want him after she knew everything. "My name _is_ Kakarrot and I'm a Saiyan Warrior. Saiyans go to planets across the universe to plunder them--kill all intelligent life--and sell it to the highest bidder. We didn't care who we killed. It was a job and we get to fight, something Saiyans love to do. I was assigned to kill all life on Earth." He saw ChiChi's eyes widen in horror but he continued. "My ship was damaged by the Prince Vegeta. I could only think he did so to kill me because I was growing stronger than him or to keep me here while he train to be stronger than me when I return and have our rematch.

"Even though Vegeta tried to kill me, I still wanted to destroy all life here but I've changed my mind. I've grown accustomed to the planet, the people and…" he looked at her softly. "You. I care for you deeply, ChiChi, far more than anyone in my life. I've never felt this way before. My feelings for you….I guess that's what love is about. I want to protect you, make love to you over and over. I want to give you children. I want to defend you against anyone who wants to harm you. I'll kill for you. You may not believe me but it's the truth."

Kakarrot slid out of bed. "I'll leave now."

"Kakarrot." ChiChi called for him and he stopped. He turned to face her. His nude body was gorgeous but this wasn't the time to focus on his body ChiChi thought. Instead, she kept her eyes on his face. "That's it? You're going to leave and not let me have my say?"

"I know what you're going to say."

"I don't think you do." ChiChi got out of bed not caring about her nudeness and joined his side. "I love you," she told him honestly. "Your past is shocking but you told me even at the risk of losing me. I believe you when you say you won't harm me or Earth. I want you to stay. Stay with me. Give me the family we both want."

Kakarrot was so overjoyed with ChiChi's request he kissed her hands and gathered her in his arms. ChiChi clung to him tightly, tears of her own joy threatening to fall. "I will," Kakarrot promised. "You have my vow."

ChiChi kissed him smiled wickedly, as her fingers began to caress his body. "Besides, you have to stay regardless. You could've gotten me pregnant last night."

The thought of fathering a child with ChiChi sent another thrill of delight through Kakarrot. "On my planet, when a woman carries the man's child, she is automatically deemed his mate. Do you argue against being my mate?"

ChiChi laughed. "Of course not. On your world, is there a ceremony where the man and woman are joined as mates?"

Kakarrot shook his head. "No."

"On Earth, there is. It's a call a wedding and the man and woman getting married are the bride groom. It's a very happy occasion where friends and family are invited. There's lots of food, presents, music and the bride and groom dress up in fancy clothes. It's a lot of fun."

Kakarrot noticed ChiChi's excitement talking about a wedding. "Do you want to have this ceremony?"

ChiChi beamed. "Yes, I do."

Kakarrot smiled. ChiChi's smiles were so warm and it made him to feel good whenever she smiled. "Let's do it then."

* * *

Kakarrot sat patiently in his black kimono waiting for the wedding ceremony to begin. His kimono felt a little confined since he wasn't used to wearing elaborate garments but ChiChi said it was part of the ceremony and he could change into something else for the reception. ChiChi wanted this and he was willing to make this sacrifice for her. A servant approached Kakarrot and told him it was time for the ceremony to begin. Relieved, Kakarrot stood and looked to the opening doors. He almost forgot how to breath when he saw ChiChi. 

ChiChi wore a beautiful white kimono decorated with red and pink roses. Her long, black hair--done up in old fashion style--was mostly hidden under her hood. Her face was decorated in light makeup. Kakarrot never thought he seen ChiChi look more beautiful. Well, there was another time but he refused to think about that now. No sense getting excited when he would have to wait until much later to have his way with her.

ChiChi was beaming with joy as she walk to Kakarrot. He looked so handsome in his kimono and despite his wild hair, looked very human. No one other than Mia, Bulma and the rest of her friends knew Kakarrot was an alien. Everyone else thought he was a stranger who crashed into the village and later won the heart of the princess.

Kakarrot and ChiChi sat at their seats before the priest. After the priest purified and blessed the couple with his words on marriage, he requested favors from the guests which were Kami, Mia, Bulma, Yamcha and Krillin, who volunteered to be a guest for Kakarrot since he didn't have any family or friends to represent him. Kakarrot thought about his own father and brother. They wouldn't fit in with this. They'd kill everyone here. Maybe not his father. Bardock would go on and on about him being a Super Saiyan. Still, Kakarrot felt sad that no one from his family was there to represent him.

Kakarrot then ChiChi read an oath to be faithful and obedient to one another. This was followed by the offering "Sakaki" twigs and drinking sake. After a kiss was shared by the two, the ceremony was brought to a close. Kakarrot and ChiChi were now man and wife. ChiChi shed a happy tear. Finally, a day she never thought would happen has finally come.

The wedding reception was held in a dining hall of ChiChi's castle. The room was decorated in elaborate colors, all signifying happiness, hope, luck and love for Kakarrot and ChiChi. Kakarrot and ChiChi left to change for the reception. Kakarrot changed into a dark tuxedo. He wasn't used to wearing one but it felt a lot more comfortable than the kimono. ChiChi joined Kakarrot wearing a white dress with elaborate designs embroidered on it.

Kakarrot and ChiChi sat on a stage watching many guests celebrate their wedding. Some sang, many perform dances, some told stories of ChiChi as a little girl, while others made speech for the happy couple. Bulma told of her first meeting ChiChi and their search for the dragon balls the first time. Krillin talked about his training with ChiChi under Master Roshi and his first meeting of Kakarrot which drew lots of laughs. Yamcha told a funny story of meeting ChiChi and pretending to love her to get her dragon ball. Even Kami found a funny story to tell.

Though Kakarrot was initially uncomfortable with all the attention, he was starting to enjoy the reception. Kakarrot didn't have the happy childhood ChiChi had. He didn't have friends like she did. Kakarrot's childhood was filled with training, training, and more training, but being on Earth, Kakarrot was forgetting his harsh life and absorbing the humanity of Earthlings, especially the ones in ChiChi's village. The people were kind and hardworking. They all treated Kakarrot as if he was one of them--an Earthling and he appreciated that. The more he stayed on Earth, Kakarrot felt himself becoming more like an Earthling and less like the cold nature of a Saiyan.

The celebrations went on late in the evening before ChiChi announced to Kakarrot that it was time for them to leave. Kakarrot and ChiChi stood together as ChiChi spoke to the audience.

"Thank you for such a lovely ceremony," ChiChi said moved to tears over how much effort her people put into this ceremony. "I am so honored and proud to be ruler over this kingdom." She looked at Kakarrot, holding back her tears of joy. "I'm going to be very happy."

"I wanna say somethin', too." Kakarrot said as he looked onto the group that were ChiChi friends, who were now becoming his friends and villagers who now looked upon Kakarrot not as a guest in their kingdom but as their new king. "I wasn't the nicest guest when I first arrived, but you people took me in, remain kind to me when I deserve less. You save my life and I am eternally grateful. Everyone here and especially ChiChi showed me what friendship and honor truly mean. You exposed me to feelings I've never had before and I like it. I've only been known as Kakarrot to a few of you, but as of today, I choose to be known as Son Goku from now on."

ChiChi almost dropped the glass she had in her hand. "Kakarrot, are you sure?" Unlike everyone else, ChiChi knew what forsaking his birth name and taking on an Earth name meant to Kakarrot.

Kakarrot smiled at ChiChi. "Yeah. Earth is my home now. I've been given a second chance at a new life and I won't take it for granted."

Tears pooled around ChiChi's eyes. "Oh, my love." ChiChi threw her arms around Kakarrot and kissed him.

The audience clapped and cheered for the newlywed couple. "Praise Son Goku! Praise Son ChiChi! Praise our new King and Queen!" The newlyweds face their audience, happily accepting the claps and cheers as they start a new life together.

* * *

Time passed peacefully and happily on Earth as Kakarrot and ChiChi made a life for each other. On Planet Vegeta time went on as well but it wasn't happy nor peaceful. Years passed and Bardock never gave up on Kakarrot while everyone else did. Bardock continued to train, becoming stronger than ever and hoping one day Kakarrot will return since Vegeta put every obstacle before Bardock to stop him for looking for his son. While Vegeta and his guard Nappa were away on another planet, Raditz finally became a believer of Frieza killing all Saiyans and joined his father as he and many other Saiyans launched an attack on Frieza outside Planet Vegeta. 

The attack was worthless as Frieza created a giant ball of energy and launched it on Planet Vegeta, destroying the planet and killing all the Saiyans in one swoop.

On a faraway planet, Vegeta got the news of Planet Vegeta's destruction from Zarbon. Vegeta entered a training room where Nappa was working out and punched a wall. "That fuckin' bastard! He did it! He actually did it!"

Nappa turned off the training simulation and looked at Vegeta. "Did what?" Nappa asked. "What happened?"

"Frieza. He destroyed our planet and everyone on it. Zarbon said a meteorite hit it but it's a lie!"

"How do you know that?" Nappa asked.

"Raditz sent me a message two days ago. He and Bardock were going to attack Frieza and recruit as many Saiyans as possible. They both believed Frieza had the power to destroy the planet. Frieza met their challenge and destroyed our home and everyone on it. I suspected Frieza had that kind of power but still I didn't want to believe it."

"What are we going to do?"

Vegeta clenched his fist, looking more determined than ever before. "Stop Frieza. This madness must stop. Bardock spoke of Kakarrot and Frieza fighting on a planet where there's no night. The only planet I know of like that is Namek. They have three suns so you never know when the sunsets or rises. I didn't give much thought to it now, but…"

The doors opened and Zarbon entered. He tossed a computer pad to Vegeta. Vegeta examined it and stared at Zarbon. "What's this?"

"Your new assignment," Zarbon informed.

"I already know my assignment," Vegeta said crushing the pad in his hand. "We're not scheduled for this planet."

Zarbon smirked. "Change of plans. Frieza wants you to go to the Luxarr Galaxy and take care Planet Atere."

"I thought the Ginyu Force were going there," Vegeta barked.

"Were is correct. Frieza, Dodoria and I are going to Namek and The Ginyu Force will be on standby in case the locals cause us trouble," Zarbon explained in his charming voice. He laughed as he left the room, knowing the real reason he was accompanying Frieza to Namek.

"SHIT!" Vegeta cursed and punched another hole in the wall.

"What's up now?" Nappa asked.

"Damn him! He's always one fucking step ahead of me!" Vegeta went on cursing up a storm, leaving Nappa confused as usual. The big Saiyan weren't much for brains as he was with strength.

"What's goin' on?"

"I've come across Planet Namek in the computers. The Namekians possess something call dragon balls. It can grant the owner any wish. Frieza is going there. I bet that fuckin' bastard is going to wish for immortality! He stole my idea! I must stop him. I need to make that wish first."

"We better go now," Nappa said finally understand what was going on. "With the pods, we can get to Namek in a couple of days."

"You go to Namek ahead of me. Get as many dragon balls as you can before I arrive," Vegeta ordered

Nappa nodded as he took his order but he didn't understand why he was going by himself. "Where are you goin'?"

"Earth. I need to see for myself if Kakarrot is dead because we're going to need all the Saiyans we have to take down Frieza once and for all.

"Kakarrot? But he's been dead for years."

"That's what intend to find out, and if Kakarrot hasn't been dead all these years, he has some explaining to do."

To Be Continued

AN: Yep. I did mention a twist. I decided to follow the route of DB and DBZ. Instead of Goku being on Earth for 24 years before anyone decide to check on him, I made it into ten years. It seems like in DBZ the Saiyans completely forgot about Goku and just didn't care about him. You'd think if they cared about Goku, someone would say "Hey, didn't we send Kakarrot to Earth all those years ago? How come he hasn't come back? Should we send someone to check on him?" Even Raditz admitted it would take Goku a few years not 24 before killing everyone on the planet. Of course Akira Toriyama probably didn't have the Saiyan story in mind when he first wrote DB so who knows.

I was going to post a lemon with this chapter but due to rude comment by Emo-Yasha, I will not. You can check the review to see what was said. I found the comments very rude and insulting by someone's impatience and immaturity and all this over a lemon? There's a lot going on with the story than just the lemon and if the lemon's the only reason anyone is reading the story, then I feel bad for you and advise you to not read anymore because there was going to be one maybe two lemons at the most in this story that's ten chapters now and I might stretch to twelve. The story still works without lemon but for those of you who still want to read the lemon, I'll be more than happy to send the lemon to you by email. Other than that, thanks for the kind reviews.

Gir3000: The candles didn't have anything to do with Cinco de Mayo. I wasn't aware they did that. I saw a Bruce Lee biography movie recently and he was lighting candles to celebrate I think his studio opening and I used that idea for the story.

Courtney: Yay! They are in love and now they are married! Yippee! And now some time has passed and I'm sure you know who's gonna appear in the next chapter. Good observation about the candles. It means half of the people Kakarrot killed have forgive him. So, he still has a ways to go to be completely forgiven, but it's all good. He's changing into a good guy. Grandpa Gohan is dead. I don't have a reason why except maybe old age. He was pretty old

when he found Goku in DB but you know another Gohan will make an appearance in the next chapter. Lots of revelations and regrets in the next chapter.

Aramina: Yeah. ChiChi rescued him even though she did smack hard. But it's okay. They're together now.

Vixen: I thought it looked like my computer was hacked into. No more drama with Kakarrot and ChiChi now. They're happily married but like you said, trouble is on the horizon. Vegeta's entering the picture full time now. Heh. Heh. I'm sure you know something's gonna happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If I did, ChiChi would be in it a lot more.

Second Chances

Part Seven

"C'mon, Gohan. You can do better than that."

Gohan swung a kick at his father. Kakarrot blocked it and punched his son. Gohan went down but he quickly jumped back up. He got two punches on Kakarrot. One actually hurt the Saiyan. Kakarrot caught the third punch and returned with one of his own. Kakarrot was proud of Gohan. No matter how many times Gohan went down, he would easily jump back up and fight again.

Kakarrot's other son, Goten, landed on Kakarrot's shoulder and covered his father's eyes with his small hands. He even wrapped his little legs around his father's neck. "Gotcha, Daddy!"

Kakarrot laughed and lift Goten off him but held him is his strong arms. "You did, Goten. Blinding your opponent is a good move." Gohan lowered his fighting stance and joined his father and younger brother. The sparring match seem to be over for the day. Kakarrot rubbed Gohan's head affectionately. "You, too, Gohan. You've improved greatly."

Gohan smiled proud of receiving his father's praise. "Thanks, Dad."

"Are we still going camping this weekend, Daddy?" Goten asked.

"I told you we will," Kakarrot said.

Life was good for Kakarrot since his crash on Earth ten years ago. He married the beautiful princess ChiChi and together they ruled her kingdom along with raising their sons, Gohan, eight and Goten, four. Gohan and Goten didn't know about their father being a Saiyan, his Saiyan name, or his past as a Saiyan warrior. Kakarrot and ChiChi both agreed to wait until their sons were older to fully understand.

One thing Kakarrot and ChiChi didn't agree on were the tails their sons inherited from their father. Kakarrot cleverly showed his sons how to hide it under their clothes, but ChiChi thought it was best to remove them for good. Kami had told her it was possible. Kakarrot didn't agree on it, saying removing the tails will take away some of the boys power. Kakarrot didn't want to do that even though both his sons were exceptionally strong.

"Goku!"

Kakarrot looked up at the sound of his wife's voice. ChiChi descended from the sky and landed beside him. Goten eagerly held his hands out wanting to be held by his mother. ChiChi plucked her son out of his father's arms. "Did you two have fun with Daddy?"

Both boys nodded.

"Good. It's time for your lessons." Both boys groan. "Now you know the deal. You both promised you will keep up in your lessons if I allow you to spar with your father."

"You did, Mom. Come on, Goten." Gohan took the sky and Goten followed his brother in flight as they flew back home.

Kakarrot watch them leave pensive. "Y'know I'm fine with our sons gettin' an education, ChiChi, but it's summer break and Gohan's being home schooled anyway. Goten's four. He shouldn't have to study."

"You're makin' it sound like Goten's lessons are Algebra and Physics. He's only learnin' skills for children his age. As for Gohan, he's a bright child and I have to home school him. He can't go to public school. The children may discover his tail and he'll be ridiculed."

Kakarrot sighed, knowing where ChiChi was going with this. "Not this again."

"Gohan's tail is becomin' more of a problem, Kakarrot. He's startin' to ask more questions. 'How come Daddy, Goten and I have tails? None of the other children have tails. Is that story about a monster comin' out the night of a full moon true?' He's gettin' older and will soon stop believin' that story. The last thing we need is for our son to turn into a giant uncontrollable monkey."

Kakarrot sighed. She had a point there. "I know, but I don't want them losin' any of their power. Maybe it's time we tell them."

"Gohan may be ready but not Goten. He's only four."

"Maybe," Kakarrot said and thought about his youngest child. "I'm still amazed I've spawn a cheerful, innocent child like Goten. Even Gohan wasn't as cheerful at Goten's age." He looked ChiChi over. "I can't say you betrayed me since the child looks like me."

ChiChi laughed. "There's no way I will betray you, Kakarrot. I love you."

"I know. Plus, I'm too good of a fuck."

ChiChi smack Kakarrot playfully. "You're so bad."

"I know," he arrogantly said, "but you know I fuck you good, especially last night." ChiChi blushed. Kakarrot shook his head amused at his wife. "We've been married all this time and you still blush from our fuckin'."

"I prefer the term makin' love. Besides, I can't help it. It's such a special, private moment between us. You know how I am. Things like that should be--

"Private. I know."

ChiChi punch Kakarrot's shoulders lightly. "And tellin' our sons if they hear their mother scream at night is nothin' for them to worry about because you're with me is not somethin' you say to children."

"Would you rather have them walk in on us? Gohan almost did when he was five."

"No, but I thought you could be a little less obvious."

Kakarrot looked at his wife with a mischievous look. "Maybe I shouldn't fuck you as good."

"Let's not get crazy," ChiChi said. Her dark eyes turned playful. "And besides, I'm not the only one having a good time. I know certain places to touch that will drive you wild."

Kakarrot's smile grew wicked, "Amazing how someone as innocent as you has become a good student in fuckin' a man." He cupped her bottom dragging her body to press against his. "Know what I want to do now?"

ChiChi gasped feeling the hardness against him. It didn't take much to turn Kakarrot on. "We can't. The children are up. It's daytime."

"When has that stopped us?"

ChiChi felt a blush on her cheeks and her lower body giving in to Kakarrot's temptation. Kakarrot leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. ChiChi closed her eyes and moan at the visual Kakarrot was describing. She looked at him desperately. "Let's go," she said huskily.

Kakarrot capture ChiChi in a kiss. ChiChi locked her arms around his neck. The kiss was about to deepen when they both sensed a huge power. The broke apart and looked into the direction of the power.

"Somethin's comin' this way?"

ChiChi sensed out the power. "It's strong but it doesn't seem like Piccolo."

"It's not him. It's someone stronger," Kakarrot said and saw something coming towards them from a high altitude at fast speed. "There!"

ChiChi looked in Kakarrot's direction. She saw a dot coming towards them but she knew Kakarrot's vision was sharper than her 20/20. "Who is it?"

"Vegeta," Kakarrot snarled.

ChiChi gasped. "The one who sabotage your ship? Why would he come lookin' for you? He left you for dead."

Kakarrot clenched his fist. "I don't know and I don't care but he's gonna fuckin' pay for nearly killin' me."

Vegeta looked pissed as well as he flew closer and closer to Kakarrot and a woman standing beside him and judging by the reading on the scouter, Kakarrot was far stronger than Vegeta expected him to be. Vegeta landed a few feet in front of Kakarrot and ChiChi. He looked his fellow Saiyan over.

"Kakarrot. So you did survive."

"No thanks to you, bastard!" Kakarrot snarled.

"I've no time to fight---" Vegeta began.

"But I do!" Kakarrot said and launch his attack on Vegeta. Kakarrot wasted no time throwing punches.

Vegeta took more punches than he could dodged. He flew back trying to keep some distance but Kakarrot was fast on his tail. "I need to talk to you!"

"And I need to kill you!" Kakarrot roared. He grabbed Vegeta's legs swung and threw him towards the ground.

Vegeta caught himself in mid-air. Vegeta didn't have time to move when Kakarrot clamped his fists together and hit Vegeta's back. Vegeta plummeted to the ground fast and hard, making a three foot crater. Vegeta got on all fours and looked up. "Fool! Stop fighting and listen!"

Vegeta jumped out of the way and in the sky before Kakarrot could hit him again. Vegeta caught one of Kakarrot's punches and kicked his side hard. "I don't want to fight you!"

"Too bad!" Kakarrot punched Vegeta twice in the face. While Vegeta was dazed, Kakarrot threw Vegeta into a nearby mountain. He kneed Vegeta in his stomach. Blood spilled out of the Saiyan Prince's mouth. Kakarrot grabbed Vegeta's collar and was going to throw another punch when he felt something holding him back. He looked over and saw ChiChi holding his arm. "ChiChi, what are you doin'?"

"Stoppin' you from makin' a possible mistake," ChiChi told him.

"A mistake?!" He roared. "This fuckin' bastard tried to kill me!"

"Yes, I know that, but he isn't the aggressor here. You are. Vegeta said he didn't come to fight you. He said he wants to talk."

"And you believe him?"

"Yes. He's been defendin' himself, against you. Not fightin'. Give him a chance and let him say what he has to say."

Kakarrot looked at Vegeta, then ChiChi and Vegeta again. With a frustrated sigh, Kakarrot released him. "Fine, but if I don't like what he has to say, I'm kickin' his ass!"

Kakarrot flew to the ground and sat on the grass waiting for ChiChi and Vegeta to join him. Vegeta wiped the blood from his mouth and looked ChiChi over. "Who are you, his woman?"

"I'm his wife."

Vegeta eyes widen in shock. "His wife? What the hell's been going on here?"

ChiChi smiled. "A lot. I'll be happy to tell you about it if you come in peace." Without waiting for a response, ChiChi flew off to sit beside Kakarrot on the grass.

Vegeta followed and sat across from them. Vegeta told Kakarrot and ChiChi about Frieza killing all the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta, including Bardock and Raditz.

"The only ones left are you, me and Nappa," Vegeta finished.

Kakarrot was stunned by the news. His world and all the people he knew were gone. ChiChi held his hand and rubbed his back soothingly. "Frieza killed them all?" He was finding it too hard to believe.

"Yes. Kakarrot, Frieza must be stopped. I know you hate me but we Saiyans need to come together to honor our race and shows Frieza the consequences of fucking with us."

Kakarrot shook his head. "That's not my life anymore. My life is on Earth with ChiChi and our children. I don't care what Frieza does."

Vegeta's left eye twitched. Whatever sympathy Vegeta had for Kakarrot of learning what happened to his father and brother, went out the window. "What good will your family be when Frieza comes here and kills them?! Frieza wants nothing more than the Saiyans to not exist! He's scared a Super Saiyan will rise among him and kick his ass!" Kakarrot looked disinterested and Vegeta growled, growing pissed at Kakarrot's lack of concern.

"Don't you care what he did to your father? Bardock believed you were alive to the very end. He believed you will kill Frieza. That won't happen. If anyone becomes a Super Saiyan it will be me but I need your help in defeating Frieza."

Kakarrot considered Vegeta's words and glared at the Saiyan Prince. "Fuck off!" Kakarrot stood and flew off, flying back to the castle.

ChiChi looked after her husband concern. She understood Kakarrot's anger but she knew Vegeta was right in his words concerning Frieza. He was a menace and Kakarrot would have to help him.

"Damn fool!" Vegeta muttered. "He's a damn fool. I was a fuckin' idiot coming here thinking he will help me." Vegeta stood to leave as well.

"Wait," ChiChi said. She grasped Vegeta's arm. Vegeta looked at ChiChi suspicious. "Let me talk to him."

"I don't have time, woman. I have to get to Namek and stop Frieza from collecting all the dragon balls."

ChiChi was about to say, "There are other dragon balls?" but held her tongue. Though Vegeta's motive was pure in stopping Frieza, she didn't trust him. She wasn't going to let Vegeta know about the balls on Earth. Vegeta could double cross them. After all, he _did_ try to kill Kakarrot. "What's a dragon ball?" she feigned innocence.

Vegeta explained what they were and added. "I have no doubt Frieza will use the balls to become immortal and if we let that happen, we're all fucked up."

"You're right," ChiChi agreed with him. "Stay the night. I'll try talkin' to my husband."

Vegeta regarded ChiChi and said, "Very well, woman. One night. I have more important things to do than to wait for that sorry ass Kakarrot to come to his senses."

ChiChi turned and flew in the sky going home. Vegeta followed ChiChi amazed an Earth woman could fly. In the Saiyans study of the planet, it wasn't mention humans could fly. Curious, Vegeta used his scouter to read ChiChi's power level. It read 1,000, very impressive for a human. Kakarrot had a pretty wife, strong wife and they live in a castle? How the hell did Kakarrot pull that off?

ChiChi landed in front of her home, leaving Vegeta stunned to discover Kakarrot lived in a large castle. As he followed ChiChi inside, he begrudgingly had to admit he was impressed. Inside was far more striking than the outside: polished, marble floors, delicate woven tapestries and paintings. Vegeta noticed a painting of Kakarrot, ChiChi, and two boys. Vegeta knew those were Kakarrot and ChiChi's children.

Mia walked by going by her duties. She approached ChiChi, seeing she wasn't alone. "Your Highness."

"Highness?" Vegeta echoed.

ChiChi ignored Vegeta. "Mia, this is our guest Prince Vegeta. Please prepare a room for him."

Mia bowed before her. "Yes, Your Highness." She looked over at Vegeta. "What country is he a Prince of?"

"He's from my husband home world so you know what that means."

Mia nodded, quickly understanding. "Yes, Your Highness."

ChiChi turned to Vegeta. "Do you want anything to eat? I know how your kind gets."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "I could do with some food."

"Mia will arrange that for you," ChiChi said then added. "Please don't cause a scene."

"I'm a Prince. I know how to conduct myself."

Mia walked to him. "If you come with me, sir."

Vegeta followed Mia. He took two steps up the stairs and stopped. He turned around to look at ChiChi who was watching him leave. "Answer me this. Are you a Queen?"

"Yes, I am," ChiChi answered, unsure why Vegeta wanted to know.

Then that would mean Kakarrot was King as well Vegeta realized. "Unfucking believable," Vegeta muttered and followed Mia upstairs.

* * *

ChiChi found Kakarrot in their bedroom, pacing, a clear sign her husband was troubled. When she stepped inside their room, Kakarrot continued pacing and said without looking at her, "You shouldn't have invited Vegeta to stay. I ain't gonna help him."

ChiChi wasn't surprised Kakarrot knew what she did. As they grew closer over the years, the two were more in tuned with each other, aware of each other's actions before the other told it.

"I know you hate Vegeta and I understand that, but he has a point about Frieza. He must be stopped." ChiChi stood in front of her husband, stopping his pacing and forcing him to look at her. "What if Vegeta's right? What if Frieza hunts for every Saiyan and finds you or our sons? I couldn't bare losin' either of you."

"I've stayed hidden all this time--everyone thinks I'm dead--he would never find me," Kakarrot said seriously.

"There's still a chance and it's a chance I wouldn't want to risk. And since when you run from a fight, Kakarrot?"

Kakarrot sighed and stepped away from his wife. He walked out on the balcony. "You don't understand, ChiChi."

ChiChi joined his side. 'Tell me so I will."

ChiChi rubbed his back soothingly, hoping that would urge him to talk. It did. "Frieza." Kakarrot paused trying to get his words together. "I knew he was strong--stronger than all of us--but I never thought he had the kind of power to blow up a planet. Frieza is undeniably strong."

"But so are you Kakarrot. You're far stronger than you were when you arrived ten years ago. You know all the techniques I've taught you."

Kakarrot shook his head stubbornly. "It won't be enough to stop Frieza."

"You won't know if you don't try. I believe you can do it." ChiChi said sincerely though deep down it worried her to see her husband like this. Was Frieza really all that powerful. "Frieza must be stop. You know it as well as I do. You're probably this Super Saiyan Vegeta talked about."

"I'm not!" Kakarrot roared. "For years my father said I was going to be one. That damn man believed in it so much. He wanted me to challenge Frieza, to become the Super Saiyan I was destined to be and save all the Saiyans from Frieza's evil. Well, my father was wrong. The Saiyan race is gone! There's only me, Vegeta, Nappa, Gohan and Goten! Not what you call a race of millions!" Kakarrot clenched his fist in anger. "Damn that bastard! He killed them all!"

ChiChi wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't even imagine the guilt and loss her husband was feeling. With no other way to comfort him, ChiChi embraced him. Kakarrot wrapped his arms around her, holding her so tight he didn't want to let go. He wouldn't cry, ChiChi knew. Kakarrot never cried even though this time he should to release the emotions building inside him.

"ChiChi, do you know what the last thing I said to my father was?" He asked softly. Reliving the memory, Kakarrot frown at the disgust of his behavior. "I told him to go fuck himself." He sighed heavily. "Now, I'll never talk to him again. I've thought about contacting him from Earth but I didn't because I didn't want to hear him ramble on about me being a Super Saiyan."

"What is a Super Saiyan?"

"It's a mighty Saiyan warrior, the greatest of all and it's not something anyone can do. One in a thousandth chance of a Saiyan being one and it ain't me."

"I don't see why not. You're strong, a great martial artist, you learn faster than anyone I know. I think it's a great chance you are one."

"Even if I am one, it's not something I want to be. There's no record of what one looks like but it's said the Super Saiyan powers are so great, he can't control it and was destroyed himself. The last thing I want is to leave you or the boys."

ChiChi smiled, touched by Kakarrot's concern. "You can't think that way. Just remain positive. If you get out of control, I'll be there with you. I'll help you through it."

Kakarrot laughed. "You sound like somethin' out of a movie."

ChiChi wasn't laughing. "I'm serious. I'll be by your side no matter what." She cupped his face in her hands. "You know you have to stop Frieza not to just keep our sons safe but to avenge your people. ."

Kakarrot nodded slowly. "You're right, but this means our sons will know the truth about me and themselves."

"I know and given the circumstances, I think it's time." ChiChi took Kakarrot's hands. "Let's tell the boys now before they are curious about our guest."

And at that moment a knock was heard on the door, followed by it opening and Gohan and Goten entering the room. Goten ran to his father and clutch his small arms around his Daddy's right leg. "Daddy, there's a strange man in the house."

"Who is he?" Gohan asked.

"He's our guests," ChiChi answered. Kakarrot said nothing. "Sit down, Gohan. Your father and I have something to tell you." The family sat on Kakarrot and ChiChi's bed. Goten sat in his father's lap and Gohan sat next to his mother. "You know how people are born on this planet as babies." Gohan and Goten nodded. "Well, your father was born as a baby like everyone but he wasn't born on this planet. He was born on a Planet name Vegeta." Silence. Gohan and Goten stared at their parents and then just their father.

"Are you saying Daddy's an alien?" Gohan asked.

"Yes," ChiChi agreed.

"Does this mean Gohan and I are aliens, too?" Goten asked.

ChiChi looked to Kakarrot for an answer and shrugged. "Um, well, not exactly. You're half alien and half human."

"As I was sayin', your father was born on Planet Vegeta where the people are called Saiyans. His birth name is Kakarrot. Your father comes from a race of proud fighters. Fightin' is all they know how to do. It's because of your father's incredible fighting skills, you two are such excellent fights at a young age."

"You're a great fighter, too, Mommy," Goten jumped in.

"Yes, I am," ChiChi said confidently, "But your father is better. Anyway, your father crashed on our planet, just outside our kingdom. He was badly hurt. When he recovered, your father decided to stay here. We fell in love, married and had you two."

Gohan looked at his father puzzled. "I'm not complaining but why didn't you go home, Daddy? Didn't you have Bulma fix your ship? She's our friend."

"My ship was so badly damage, it wasn't able to be fix," Kakarrot explained. "I was stranded here, but I didn't mind. I met your mother."

"Your father has been gone from his world for ten years. The man in our guestroom is Vegeta. He's a Saiyan like your father."

"Is he coming to take Daddy back to his home?" Goten asked scared of the thought and held onto his father tighter.

"No, Goten. He's come to tell us your Daddy's planet was destroyed. You see, an evil man who used to rule over Saiyans destroyed their planet."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"Because he's evil and feared a Saiyan would defeat him battle," ChiChi explained. "The only Saiyans left are your father, Vegeta, Nappa--another Saiyan, you and Goten. Vegeta told us, Frieza is on the Planet Namek. Dragon balls are there, too. Frieza plans to wish for immortality. If he gets that wish, he will never be stopped. Vegeta wants your father to come with him to Namek to get the Dragonballs before Frieza."

"Why can't Vegeta use the dragon balls on this planet to stop Frieza?" Gohan asked.

"Vegeta and Daddy aren't friends. They're rivals but this is something they have to do to honor their people. Daddy doesn't trust him so it's best Vegeta doesn't know about the Dragonballs on this planet," ChiChi explained. "And it's best you don't trust Vegeta completely either. We don't know much about him."

Gohan and Goten bought that but Gohan asked, "If Daddy get the Dragonballs on Namek before Frieza, what will you wish for?"

Kakarrot and ChiChi looked uncertain at each other and then to their sons. "We don't know, Gohan. All we want is to get the balls before Frieza does. Now your father and I will be goin' and you and Goten will stay here."

"Why can't we go?" Gohan complained. "Goten and I can help."

"Yeah!" Goten said.

ChiChi shook her head. "No. You're too young and it'll be too dangerous. From what your father told me about Frieza, he is a dangerous monster with minions that will kill without a moment's notice."

"But we've been training with you and Daddy," Gohan argued. "Goten and I know how to fight. We can defend ourselves."

"No!" ChiChi was adamant about it.

"ChiChi, Gohan's right," Kakarrot said, proud his sons wanted to fight. "I think they should go with us. It'll be good for them. "

ChiChi looked to her husband outrage. "Are you crazy? It's too dangerous!"

"I've dealt a lot worse as a child and so have you. C'mon, ChiChi, our sons have the blood of a very strong Saiyan and Earth's strongest woman in them. We've been fighting since we were kids and our sons have been training for some time now. Even you admitted Goten and Gohan were stronger than you were as a child. They're far along than me as kid. They'll be all right."

Gohan wanted to go but he could see his mom didn't want him to fight. He knew the best way to get around his mother was compromise and if his father agreed to it, he's in. "Goten and I don't have to fight Frieza or his bad guys," Gohan offered. "Goten and I can look for the Dragonballs."

"Yeah! I wanna see the Namek Dragon!" Goten was excited about the idea.

"I don't know," ChiChi said reluctant to the idea.

"What if we ask our friends to join us?" Kakarrot suggested. "They could watch Gohan and Goten."

"Maybe."

"I'll write a report about it," Gohan said. "It'll be a good learning experience going into space. Goten and I will be the youngest Earthlings to do so."

ChiChi looked at her sons and then her husband who were pleading with her with the idea. "If one of our friends go and promise to look after you as you search for the Dragonballs, then you can go."

"Yeah!" Goten cheered.

Gohan smiled. Kakarrot gave his son an approval nod. With the whole family going, Kakarrot was looking forward to the trip. It'll also be good to see how his sons take care of themselves in a hostile environment. He knew even with Gohan and Goten looking for Dragonballs, they will be engage in battles. All the training he's given his sons were about to pay off.

* * *

Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu arrived at ChiChi's castle an hour after she called them. They all sat around in ChiChi's large sitting room. ChiChi explained the situation of Vegeta and Frieza. Vegeta who was walking around the castle, heard ChiChi explaining the situation to her friends and decide to listen in. He leaned against a wall scowling at all the curious glances going his way.

"So, Bulma, we're gonna need you to build a ship because Kakarrot and I can't go in Vegeta's ship," ChiChi explained. "It's shaped like the round pod Kakarrot came in. Can you do it?"

"Not a problem," Bulma said confidently. "Even though Kakarrot's ship was totally damaged, my Dad and his crew have been able to savage some materials and build our own ship. It has everything but a cappuccino machine. Dad and I have done test runs to Jupiter but that's as far as we went."

"How come you never mention this ship before?" Krillin asked.

Bulma shrugged. "Dad got bored with it and so did I. We didn't know where to go in space. It's no biggie. Dad makes lots of inventions and gets tired of it.

ChiChi smiled, knowing she could count on Bulma for this. "That's great, Bulma, but we have a few addendums. We're gonna need two gravity rooms to train in and a big room for food storage because Kakarrot can pack away a lot of food. Vegeta probably can, too. Our sons may come as well and hopefully you guys."

"The ship has ten rooms anyway. I can turn one into a gravity room but it'll take a day to do that and I can use another one for food storage." Bulma squealed joyful at the thought of another adventure. "Going to another planet sounds exciting. Who knows I may find a cute Namek to date."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "The last thing I need is some bubblehead idiot coming!"

Bulma growled at Vegeta. "It's my ship! I'm going and I'm not a bubblehead idiot!"

"Fine! You're an airhead who wear clothes that's too young for you!" Vegeta shouted back, remarking at the mini shorts and tube top Bulma was wearing.

Bulma was going to foolishly launch herself at Vegeta when ChiChi held her back. While doing so, she asked, "Does anyone else want to go?"

"Sorry, ChiChi," Yamcha said. "I'm retired from fighting and since this is the middle of baseball season, I can't leave. Then there's my wife and kid."

"I would go, but since Piccolo is still around, I don't feel safe leaving the Earth unprotected," Tien said.

"I'll go," Krillin offered. "Seeing Namek, might be fun."

ChiChi smiled at Krillin. She knew she could count on him. It wasn't surprising to ChiChi that Yamcha refused to go. A few years ago, Yamcha and Bulma broke up for good. In a heated argument, Yamcha developed a backbone, having growing frustrated with Bulma pushing him over in the relationship for nearly twelve years and her flirtations with men while she was ready to chew his head off if he looked at a woman. Bulma's refusal to marriage added to it as well and they broke up. A year later, Yamcha met a woman during a baseball game and were married a few months later. Now Yamcha was a proud Papa for six months now. Bulma dated now and again but nothing was serious between the men she dated.

ChiChi and Tien were more acquaintances than friends, but they both agreed with Piccolo around Earth wasn't safe and they would continue to fight to save the planet. With ChiChi leaving the Earth, Tien knew he couldn't leave though part of him was intrigue of going to space and seeing another planet.

Vegeta used his scouter to measure Krillin's strength. It wasn't enough. "Great a weak, bald man and a bimbo."

"What was that?" Bulma snapped and ChiChi restrained her again.

"Loud, too. Perfect." Vegeta grumbled and left the room.

* * *

Vegeta walked the castle, exploring. He found a servant and asked where the kitchen was. He was starving. Vegeta was lead to the dining room where a servant was giving Kakarrot his lunch. Kakarrot looked up at Vegeta momentarily and resumed eating. Vegeta sat at the end of the large table laden with food. Vegeta grabbed a plate of food while the servant once finished with Kakarrot poured Vegeta a large glass of water.

"Do you need anything, sir?" the servant asked. Apparently, word got around by the new guest and the people of the village were on their best behavior.

"No," Vegeta said and began eating.

The servant went to Kakarrot. "Do you need anything else, Your Highness?"

Kakarrot smiled kindly to the woman. "No, Elise. That will be all."

Elise bowed before Kakarrot and left the room. Vegeta watched the exchange smirking at Kakarrot. He shook his head and resume eating.

"What the fuck is that smirk for?" Kakarrot asked.

Vegeta laughed. "It's hard to believe you're married with a family. You're a fucking king of this kingdom."

Kakarrot was now smirking. "Jealous?"

"Why should I be? I was Prince of a planet."

Kakarrot laughed. "Exactly."

Vegeta scowled at him. "This is what you've been doing all this time? Being a family man? A King? I bet you didn't even try to contact home." He snorted. "Only you will lower yourself to mating with weak humans."

"The _weak_ human I mated with happens to be the strongest woman on this planet."

Vegeta chewed on a drumstick. "I bet you've lost your Saiyan edge."

"I'm a lot stronger than you are. I can tell."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You don't have a scouter. How would you know how powerful I am?"

"I can read power levels," Kakarrot said confidently. "Somethin' my wife taught me. She's taught me several fightin' move as well that will allow me to kick your ass without even tryin'."

Vegeta laughed. "You took lessons by a woman? You _are_ pathetic, Kakarrot. There's nothing that woman can show that can defeat me."

Kakarrot laughed. "If you say so, you ignorant bastard."

Vegeta scowled. Kakarrot looked too confidant. There's no way his wife taught him something that will defeat him, him a Saiyan Prince. Could she? "What about your sons?" Vegeta asked. "How strong are they?"

"Why are you so curious about my family?"

Vegeta wished he could slam his fist on the table but he knew that would break it. "Dammit, Kakarrot they're the last of the Saiyans! I want to know if they are carrying on the pride of our great race!"

"Gohan and Goten are excellent fighters," Kakarrot said reaching for his seventh plate. "They can kick your ass."

"Yeah right," Vegeta snorted. "And you gave them Earth? Pathetic."

"They _are_ Earthlings and they are living on Earth. It makes sense." Kakarrot grinned, knowing how that irritated Vegeta. "Also, don't underestimate my sons," Kakarrot spoke seriously. "Especially, Gohan. He has a lot of hidden power in him. I wanted to Gohan to start training as soon as he was out of diapers but ChiChi wouldn't have it."

Vegeta laughed. "Now I know who wears the pants."

"No, ChiChi was right," Kakarrot admitted. "Gohan was just two. He was way too young and he deserve a happy childhood instead of the one we had."

"What was wrong with our childhood? We were thrust into training. What's more fun than that?" Vegeta asked.

"When you become a father, you'll understand," Kakarrot said, leaving Vegeta to wonder what he meant about that. "I agreed with ChiChi that we would wait until Gohan was a little older. ChiChi was adamant our son get an education. He's going to inherit the kingdom along with his brother. Makes sense. When Gohan was four, he was kidnapped by Piccolo. Piccolo did it to draw me out for a fight."

"Who's Piccolo?" Vegeta asked going for his fourth plate and pouring himself a third glass of water.

"Long story. After I rescued Gohan and kicked Piccolo's ass again, ChiChi agreed it was best Gohan get started on training and so I did. When Goten came along, we didn't want a repeat incident so ChiChi allowed Goten's training to begin early. They both have different styles. In Gohan's heart, he's not a fighter like you and me, but he can kick some serious ass when he does. Goten picks up fighting skills easy like me when I was his age and he always wants to learn more. Goten's very powerful but for the life of me, I can't figure out why he's so damn carefree and cheerful. Where the hell did he get that personality? I wasn't like that as a kid. ChiChi was a little naïve as a child and I see Goten got that from her but she was never carefree like Goten."

What the hell happened to Kakarrot Vegeta wondered. It wasn't even two hours ago Kakarrot was ready to kill him and now he was talking to him about his wife and kids. He was so different from the man he knew on Planet Vegeta. A man who always did things by himself who isolated and was isolated by his own kind because of his unique power. Now, Kakarrot seem calm, at peace with himself. It was so strange.

"Maybe Goten's not yours," Vegeta finally said. "Your Earth woman hasn't been faithful."

Kakarrot shook his head but he was smiling. "You're an ass."

"And you're a dumbass," Vegeta shot back. "At least, you're teaching your sons how to fight but you're still a sellout to the Saiyans."

"Sellout?"

"You don't go by your name, Kakarrot anymore. These people here think of you as Son Goku. You took an Earth name. You turned your back on your kind and you gave your sons Earth names instead of Saiyan names."

"I changed from who I was. I'm no longer a cold hearted killer. I no longer want to bring fear and wipe out different civilizations for no damn reason. That's what a Saiyan been since your father sold us out to Frieza as his lackeys. So you're damn right I turn my back on that." Kakarrot's voice risen over the discourse but he took in a long breath to calm himself down. Reaching for his tenth plate, he said. "I no longer wanted to be that way, Vegeta. I teach my sons how to fight, to build confidence in themselves and to use their skills to protect and defend not only themselves but the innocent."

Vegeta was shock and angry at Kakarrot's words. If he didn't need Kakarrot's help, he would toss this table over and kick Kakarrot's ass. Then he knew Kakarrot was right. His father did make a bargain with Frieza, the same Frieza that destroyed all their kind.

"When did you become a thinker?" Vegeta had to ask. "You used to care about fighting the strongest opponent and that's it."

Kakarrot smile was a smile meant for a sage. "Things change. Ten years away from that world, a good woman and fatherhood will do that to you."

Vegeta didn't know what to make of that comment so he didn't say anything.

The men resume eating in silence. ChiChi entered the room. Vegeta noticed Kakarrot smiling when she entered. "I've talked to our friends. Tien and Yamcha aren't coming. Krillin will come and look out for Gohan and Goten. Bulma's coming as well. She'll fly the ship. She and her father have been studying the remains of the ship you came in and they have been working on ship of their own. It works. They've tested it. We can leave the day after tomorrow." She looked to Vegeta. "But you have to give Bulma the coordinates to Namek."

"Great. Four able Saiyans, one competent human and two incompetent humans. What a circus trip this is."

ChiChi smiled. "I'm impressed. You think of me as competent. That's a lot more than Kakarrot thought of me when we first met." ChiChi ran her fingers through Kakarrot's hair and kissed him.

Kakarrot laughed and pulled ChiChi down to sit on his lap. "I've changed."

"Apparently, so," Vegeta murmured.

To Be Continued

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

Lady Thundera: Yeah. Vegeta Kakarrot and ChiChi's peaceful but it was gonna happen sooner or later.

Gigglez: Thanks!

Aramina: Yeah. Poor Bardock but his death and finally got the ball rolling for everyone. Thanks for the compliment. I try to make the story unique but good. As for Vegeta and Bulma, you'll have to wait and see. ::ducks flying shoe:: Okay, okay. The story is still mainly about Kakarrot and ChiChi but there is a possibility of Vegeta and Bulma interacting in the future.

Nice Nipps: That's one of the problems I had with the story. I always planned this story to go back to the Frieza issue as mentioned in the first chapter but I wanted to get Kakarrot and ChiChi together before doing that since it's critical for the Frieza storyline but then I thought it wouldn't be the same story but it is. It's one big story with two different sagas. Chapters 1-6 is Kakarrot and ChiChi's story and Chapters 7 until the end is their new life together as they face off Frieza.

Vixen: Not a lot of drama between them since they have a bigger threat Frieza! Yikes!! But I did try to make it as real as it can be. They love each other but they have arguments like any married couple like ChiChi wanting Kakarrot to get rid of the boys' tail.

Heheh. Yes, it was me who put the spider there! Mwhaha! I'm so bad.

Giulietta: Thanks for the compliment! I was trying to make Kakarrot and ChiChi's roles as realistic and smooth as possible. Glad so many people are liking the idea. Yeah, Vegeta finally came to his senses and I personally have to admit, I love writing Vegeta in this chapter and his discovery on how well Kakarrot has been living and even he is jealous of him.

Jade: Thanks! Love your story, too!

Courtney: You amazed me. I just posted the story no more than ten minutes ago and I got a review. Awesome! Are you psychic and know when I'm posting these stories. Hee. Hee. You're right. Kakarrot is king and Vegeta he's amazed and slightly envious of what he has though he doesn't know it yet. I love writing Vegeta in this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Wow. I've been missing in action. It's been almost a month. Sorry. July wasn't the best month for me to get my stories done. I went on a much needed vacation so I wasn't able to write. It was torture and exhilarating at the same time! Then I had to come back to work and catch up AND I had family reunion! Is it me or does everyone go on vacation and have family gatherings in July? That's what I'm seeing. Toss in annoyances of everyday life and a month passes by before you know it! Not only that I had to reread mangas of the Namek and Frieza Saga and rewrite chapters because it's an A/U so it won't be the same as the manga and what fun would that be if it was.

Disclaimer: DBZ's not mine. If it were, Goku and ChiChi would have more interaction.

Second Chances

Part Eight

Two days later, Kakarrot's family and Vegeta met Bulma and Krillin in the backyard of Bulma's large capsule home for takeoff. Only Mia knew where Kakarrot's family was going and was left in charge of the kingdom until they returned.

Bulma gave them a quick tour of the ship, showing them their bedrooms and bathrooms. Only Kakarrot and ChiChi and Bulma's room had a private bath, much to Vegeta's chagrin when he realized he would have to share one with Krillin. There were also two gravity rooms, normal training room and a large kitchen.

After Kakarrot, ChiChi, Gohan and Goten settled their things in their room, they joined Bulma, Vegeta and Krillin who were waiting for them so they can take off. Not long after that, Bulma launched the ship and it soared in the sky out of Earth. Once safely in space, Bulma gave them permission to leave their seats.

"What should we do first?" ChiChi asked.

"Train," Kakarrot said unfastening his seatbelt. "We have to be beyond our best if we're going to fight Frieza."

"No, you can't do that!"

ChiChi looked upward puzzled. She only saw the ceiling of the ship but she knew the voice came from above--a very familiar voice. "King Kai, is that you?" ChiChi asked then smiled hearing the voice of her former teacher. "It's been so long since I've heard from you."

"I know!" King Kai screamed. "I thought the world was safe after the whole Piccolo debacle, but then Kakarrot showed up. I left you alone when you got involve with Kakarrot though I thought you should've killed him but I won't stand by and let you commit suicide by facing Frieza! It's insane. Don't do it!"

"I know the risks," ChiChi said, "But we have to fight him."

"You don't have to fight him!" King Kai argued. "You only have to get the dragon balls before him! No one can defeat Frieza! He's too powerful!"

"Shut up whoever you are!" Vegeta yelled upward. "We know Frieza is tough but _I'm_ going to defeat him regardless! He's going to pay for what he did to the Saiyans!"

"Don't listen to that Saiyan, ChiChi! Avoid Frieza at all costs! No one is more powerful than him!" King Kai warned.

"I understand what you're saying, King Kai, and our plan is to capture the dragon balls before Frieza, but if we must, we _will_ fight him."

King Kai groaned, knowing this is going to be bad but there was no way of talking any sense in ChiChi. "Just think about what I said, ChiChi, and please avoid Frieza," King Kai warned again his voice was heard no more.

ChiChi looked to her husband. "Let's get started." ChiChi and Kakarrot started to leave but stop. "Bulma, how long will it take us to get to Namek?"

"According to my calculations, three weeks," Bulma answered. "Four if we run into astrological storms in space."

"One month!" Vegeta shrieked. "I have to be there tomorrow! Woman, I demand you make this ship go faster!"

"Maybe if you get out and push we might make it by tomorrow!" Bulma shot back. "You're dead weight anyway!"

Vegeta snarled as he formed a ball of chi in his right hand. Kakarrot destroyed it with one of his own. "Enough. A month is enough time for us to perfect our skills and go further." Kakarrot look to his sons who also got out of their seatbelts. "Come on, boys. We're training, too."

Gohan and Goten followed their parents out of the room. Vegeta scowled at Kakarrot but left as well to train in the other gravity room.

* * *

Seven days passed since departing Earth. Vegeta spent his days training in his gravity room, only coming out to eat, sleep and occasionally argue with Bulma. Krillin trained in the gym. Sometimes Gohan and Goten would train with him if they weren't training in the gravity room with their parents. Kakarrot trained nonstop with ChiChi for three hours, they would spend another three hours training their sons and Kakarrot would spend another twelve hours training by himself. ChiChi would train alone but she didn't go as long as twelve hours. Kakarrot would come to bed and sleep but as soon as he awakened he would train.

ChiChi was lying in bed now. Though she was surrounded by the dark view of space from her window, she knew it was early morning. It took a few days before everyone was used to waking up to dark space. Kakarrot and Vegeta adjusted quite easily since they were used to traveling in space. ChiChi ran her hand over Kakarrot's empty side of the bed. He was already up. Kakarrot trained long hours before but not like this. She was getting worried. He would eat and train, eat and train. ChiChi would talk with Kakarrot when he returned from training at night, but Kakarrot would only talk about improvements need to be made. When he was with their sons, he would only train. He never played with them as used to on Earth. Gohan and Goten knew they would have to increase their training but they missed their playful father. ChiChi missed time with Kakarrot, too. At nights when they boys slept and the kingdom was quiet, they would spend hours talking if not spending time together intimately.

"I'm being selfish," ChiChi told herself. "We have a big battle with this Frieza--a monster that's stronger than Kakarrot and I'm worried about him spending time with me and our sons."

ChiChi knew what Kakarrot was going through. She knew the mind and heart of a warrior. She's one herself. When she trained for her fight with Piccolo at the tournament under Kami and King Kai, ChiChi had absolute concentration. She didn't let herself think about her friends. She only thought about the battle and winning against Piccolo. She knew Kakarrot was only thinking about his battle with Frieza.

A light knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in." Gohan and Goten entered. Goten jumped on the bed giving his mother a morning hug. ChiChi hugged her son and kissed his forehead. "Good morning, sweetie. This is a nice surprise."

"We're hungry, Mommy," Goten whimpered.

ChiChi took notice of Goten and Gohan. "You're both sweating. What have you been doing?"

"Goten and I did a thousand hand push ups in the gravity room," Gohan informed her. "Goten's almost got the Kamehameha Wave. He keeps calling it Kame Kame Ha. Dad wants Goten to master it before we arrive on Namek."

"You're training this early?" ChiChi questioned. And without her?

"Yeah. Dad wanted to get an early start," Gohan explained. "He let us go when we told him we were hungry."

"All right," ChiChi released Goten and got out of bed. "I will dress and make breakfast." Afterwards, ChiChi planned to talk to Kakarrot.

Bulma yawned as she awakened. She wasn't in the best moods. At first she was excited by the trip but now it was boring. Seven days down and hopefully fourteen days to go. She read all her magazines, listened to all her favorite music ten times already, watched her movies already and was bored with them. What was worse, no one wanted to hang with her. They were all busy training.

"I should've programmed a robot to fly this ship," Bulma complained. "There better be some hot guys on Namek or I'll be very angry." Bulma jumped out of bed and stormed out of the room.

Bulma entered the large kitchen. Gohan, Goten and Krillin were sitting at the table on the other side of the room, eyes closed in concentration. ChiChi had her back to Bulma as she was busy finishing breakfast.

"Are you guys fighting in your minds again?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, they are," ChiChi answered. She turned with plates in her hand for Gohan and Goten. She frowned at Bulma's lack of sleeping attire. "Bulma, how can you walk around like that?"

Bulma looked at her outfit: a blue tank that revealed her flat stomach and white panties that barely covered her butt. "What?"

"Your outfit is inappropriate around my children."

Bulma shrugged. "It's not like I'm naked."

"You're practically are!" ChiChi hissed.

Vegeta entered the room. He took one look at Bulma, shook his head and went to the refrigerator. "What does that mean?" Bulma asked noticing Vegeta's reaction.

Vegeta grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator. "There's a saying about women like you on Planet Vegeta--_Aremid chakla._"

ChiChi gasped. "Vegeta."

He turned to ChiChi smiling. "So you know what that means? Seems Kakarrot's told you everything about the Saiyan culture, even our native tongue."

"ChiChi, what did he say?" Bulma asked.

ChiChi wasn't certain she should tell Bulma this because she knew she would blow up but she did so anyway. "He said you're dressed like a licentious whore."

"I am not!" Bulma yelled. "These are my sleeping clothes!"

"Is this your bedroom?" Vegeta shot back. "It's the kitchen where people eat not a burlesques house where your attire would be appropriate." He shook his head. "It's no wonder you can't find a mate."

Bulma's left eye twitch as her temper boiled. "And what does _that_ mean?"

"You dress like a whore and no man wants a woman who's been around the block more than he. Sure, men would sleep with you but that's all they will ever do." He chuckled. "And as for finding one on Namek, let's just say they won't be into your kind."

ChiChi looked to Bulma, expecting a violent reaction. Bulma wasn't going to take that insult lying down. She hoped Bulma wouldn't blow up too much with her children present.

But it didn't happen. Bulma turned and left the room leaving ChiChi stunned.

Krillin, Gohan and Goten lowered their guard as they broke from their training. Thanks to their concentration, they didn't hear the conversation between the adults. "Boy, you guys are good," Krillin said out of breath. Fighting Gohan and Goten took a lot out of him. They were the children of the strongest man and woman on Earth.

ChiChi placed the breakfast plates before her sons. "Eat your breakfast."

The boys didn't need to be asked twice as they dived into their breakfast. Krillin got up from his seat to make his plate while ChiChi returned to the counter, grabbed a large platter and piled it with food. Vegeta was standing by looking at the large amounts of food. He was amazed one woman cooked all that. "That's impressive, Vegeta," ChiChi's words interrupted Vegeta's thoughts. "You silenced Bulma. I haven't seen anyone talk to her like that and get away with it except Kakarrot."

"Then the men on Earth are weaklings to be intimidated by a bi--" Vegeta words were cut off when ChiChi shoved a biscuit in Vegeta's mouth.

"I prefer you not to curse around my children," ChiChi said and resumed placing food on the platter. The kitchen door opened and Kakarrot stepped in.

Kakarrot was looking more serious than usually as he was covered in sweat and appeared exhausted. Vegeta was impressed as it seem Kakarrot's edge was returning but ChiChi was growing more concern by her husband's behavior. Kakarrot went to ChiChi, saw Vegeta with a biscuit lodged in his mouth and then back at his wife. "Vegeta cursed?"

"Almost, but I stopped him," ChiChi said and handed Kakarrot his platter. Vegeta ate the biscuit and reached for another one while Kakarrot took his seat at the table and began eating.

Bulma returned to the kitchen wearing a full length robe. She made herself a plate and sat at the table. ChiChi was surprised. Bulma changed into more suitable attire and for a man? She smiled to herself as a hunch formed in her mind.

* * *

Days passed on the ship. Bulma and Vegeta constantly argued, more and more each passing day. Kakarrot rarely saw anyone so it didn't bother him. It drove Krillin nuts while Gohan and Gotten were a little annoyed while ChiChi was intrigued and humored by it. They didn't sound that much different than her and Kakarrot in their earlier days. ChiChi aware Bulma and Vegeta liked each other but neither would admit it.

Speaking of her husband, it seemed ChiChi was drifting farther and farther from Kakarrot the more he trained. He was spending less time training with her and their sons and more on himself. Lately, he wouldn't even come to bed. He would sleep in the gravity room. He took some senzu beans with him which led ChiChi to think Kakarrot was training all night. She understood his reasons but dammit she wanted her husband and their children needed to know their father hasn't forgotten them. Even Vegeta took breaks and slept in his own room.

Having enough, ChiChi left her bedroom and went to the gravity room. When she stepped in, even she found the gravity difficult. She had master gravity at sixty times but Kakarrot it seems was going eighty and managing it with ease. ChiChi slowly stepped in the room, fighting the magnitude of the gravity. Kakarrot noticed her and turned the machine off.

"What are you doin' in here?"

"You need rest," ChiChi told him.

Kakarrot resume throwing punches and kicks in the air. "I'm fine."

ChiChi jumped in front of him catching his punch and kick. "No, you're not. For the past week, you've been eating, sleeping and training in here."

"I have to train," Kakarrot argued. "I must be stronger than Frieza."

"I know that but even warriors must rest. You need to take a day off to unwind, to remember what you're fightin' for. Your sons hardly see you. You didn't train with them at all this week. You can't immerse yourself in fightin' like this. It's not healthy."

"I have to concentrate. I don't need any distractions." Kakarrot broke ChiChi's hold and resume fighting.

Kakarrot's words hurt ChiChi. "So, our sons and I are a distraction?"

Kakarrot appeared angered by ChiChi's hurt. "Why are you soundin' so hurt? You told me you trained alone. You did a lot of things alone. That was when you got to be your best!"

"I did, but if I had my sons and my husband then, I wouldn't have trained alone. I would've gotten stronger because I know what I'm fighting for. Just one day. That's all. I'm not sayin' you should do this tomorrow but before we land on Namek, take a day off and rest. Spend time with your sons. They have so many questions about Saiyans only you can answer."

"I'll talk to them after this is over," Kakarrot said but ChiChi's expression didn't change and it angered him. "Dammit, ChiChi, I'm doing this… I'm bustin' my ass for you and our sons! I know what Freiza is capable of! You don't!!"

ChiChi remained calm and cupped her hands on Kakarrot's face. "I _do_ understand. I don't have to know what Frieza is capable of to know I understand what type of monster he is. I know what you're going through but I'm saying you don't have to go through this alone. You have me, our sons. You even have Krillin and Vegeta."

Under ChiChi's calm voice, Kakarrot's anger cooled. He shouldn't take his anger out on her but Frieza. ChiChi took that as a cue and led Kakarrot out of the gravity room. "Come. You've trained enough for the night. Spend the next hour talking to our sons."

An hour later, ChiChi released the scrunchie from her hair, freeing it from it's ponytail. Taking a brush, she brushed her hair gently as she waited for Kakarrot's return. Per her suggestion, Kakarrot spent an hour talking to his sons, answering questions they longed to ask their father since learning he was an alien. He should be returning soon and ChiChi was hoping to spend some alone with him.

Just as she thought of her husband, Kakarrot entered and sat in a chair exhausted. ChiChi hoped he wasn't too exhausted. He removed his shoes which made a loud thud on the floor. Sometimes Kakarrot was too rough with his weighted clots.

"Boys asleep?" ChiChi asked.

"Out when their heads hit the pillow." Kakarrot lean his head back and closed his eyes.

ChiChi rose and stood in front of her husband. "Come with me."

Kakarrot opened his eyes, puzzled. "What?"

ChiChi pulled Kakarrot to his feet. Slowly, she removed his clothes. She started with his blue sash around his waist. It fell gently to the floor. His orange and blue weighted shirt fell to the floor next with a thud along with Kakarrot's wrist bands. She lowered his pants and boxers together. Kakarrot stepped out of them, now intrigue. "What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see," ChiChi said as she removed her robe and gown and standing before Kakarrot naked. Kakarrot studied his wife. Amazing she gotten even more firm and tighter as well as stronger. Her body was well sculpted and yet very feminine. ChiChi was admiring her husband's body as well, instantly becoming turned on. She noticed the more defined muscles and his eight pack not six pack. She couldn't wait to rub her fingers along the smooth ridges of his muscles.

Taking his hand, she led him to the bathroom where the Jacuzzi size tub was filled with hot water and soft bubbles. Kakarrot stepped inside and ChiChi sat in front of him. She lathered his chest with soap.

"Remember when we first married and we took baths like this?" ChiChi asked rubbing her fingers over the muscles on Kakarrot's chest. She was getting even more turned on just by touching them.

"Yeah," Kakarrot said admiring the way ChiChi's breasts moved as she bathed him. He could already feel himself getting hard.

"I remember you telling jokes as we bathe each other." ChiChi slipped her fingers in the water rubbing Kakarrot's chest and going closer but not touching where Kakarrot wanted to be touched. She could be a teased when she wanted. "Do you remember the ones you told me?"

"Remind me."

ChiChi smiled. She slipped behind him and rubbed her soapy hands on his back. "What did the Saiyan say to maid watering her garden?" Kakarrot shrugged. "Want me to shower you on your garden?" Kakarrot smiled. ChiChi nibbled his ear and rubbed her hands down his nipples and upper arms. "You only told me dirty jokes."

"And you know why I only told you dirty jokes?" Kakarrot asked rubbing his hands along her legs.

"To corrupt me?" ChiChi asked moving in front of Kakarrot. Kakarrot grabbed her waist and joined her body with his. "Oh," ChiChi moaned at the feeling of being joined with her husband. "You don't waste time do you?"

Kakarrot smirked. "Maybe Earth men. Saiyan men never do."

* * *

Kakarrot was a little easier to deal with after that night. He trained two hours with his children, two hours with ChiChi and the rest by himself. ChiChi stop concerning herself with Kakarrot spending more time alone training knowing Kakarrot would get better training this way.

The day before the arrival on Namek Kakarrot didn't train saying he got all the training he needed and there was nothing he would learn the day before. Kakarrot spent the day getting plenty of sleep and spending it with his wife and children.

The day of landing on Namek, Kakarrot was all business as were everyone else, except Bulma who was looking forward to seeing Namek men. Every time she talked about it, Vegeta would laugh. Bulma chose to ignore him, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer out of him. Vegeta tried contacting Nappa while he was on the ship but Nappa wasn't responding. Either they were too far off or Nappa wasn't at his ship.

Per ChiChi's suggestion, Bulma landed between two large land masses so it will be harder for them to be spotted. Once the ship landed, Vegeta head for the door. "Everyone follow me and stay out of my way when I fight Frieza!"

"That's not how we're gonna doing this," Kakarrot said. "Me, ChiChi and you will search out the power levels and locate where everyone's at. Krillin, Gohan and Goten will search for the dragon balls that Frieza haven't got usin' Bulma's dragon radar."

"You want to do a reconnaissance mission?" Vegeta shook his head at the idea. "When did you start using that pea brain of yours for thinking?"

"You think I won all those battles by myself on muscle alone?" Kakarrot shot back.

Vegeta didn't admit but he was impressed with Kakarrot. "Very well. You can do that, but I'm going to find Nappa."

ChiChi knelt to her sons' level. She was worried about her sons going off on a strange planet without her or their father to protect them. "You two be careful and listen to Krillin. He's gonna look out for you."

"We'll be fine, Mom," Gohan assured his mother.

"Goten, this is very serious. I know how playful you get but this is not a trip at the park. I want you to listen to your brother and Krillin."

"I will," Goten promised.

ChiChi said and hugged her sons. She stood and looked to Krillin. "I'm countin' on you Krillin."

"You bet, ChiChi."

"Everybody ready?" Bulma said. "I brought some suits in case we can't breathe on the planet."

"Namek's atmospheric comparability is 97," Vegeta informed her. "It means we can breathe on the planet."

Bulma scowled at him. "You could've told me this before we left Earth! I wouldn't have brought it!"

"You didn't ask," Vegeta said and pressing a button and the ramp on the ship lowered itself.

Everyone stepped out and look around at the green planet. It was so quiet and spacious with its green skies, blue topped trees, green grass, wide bodies of water and mountainous regions. "Wow. What a green planet," Krillin commented.

"It looks like the boring country," Bulma complained. "There doesn't seem to be a shopping mall, a beach, a club." Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "And it looked so pretty from space. What a disappointment."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He tapped the scouter searching for Frieza. Kakarrot, ChiChi, Gohan, Goten and Krillin sensed out the power on the planet.

"Wow. I'm sensing a group of strong power levels that way," ChiChi said pointing left.

"Yes. I sensed it, too," Kakarrot said.

Krillin started to sweat as he fought the large amount of chi. He knew the bad guys would be strong but he didn't think they would be this strong. "I'm getting a bad feeling. These are some really powerful guys."

Vegeta frowned as he used his scouter. Kakarrot nor ChiChi hadn't told Vegeta how to sense chi. If he asked, maybe they would've told him. Vegeta preferred to do things on his own and while he could sense some chi near him be couldn't for great distances like Kakarrot or his wife could.

"The strongest must be Frieza." ChiChi said it so calmly but even she was worried about the magnitude of strength she was feeling. "But the others I don't know."

"The next strongest are Zarbon and Dodoria." Kakarrot clenched his fist. "The Ginyu Force are here, too. I didn't expect them."

"Frieza doesn't use them except for extreme emergencies," Vegeta commented. "And I can't read Nappa's chi either. His is probably clouded with the stronger ones here."

"No," Kakarrot shook his head. "I don't feel Nappa's power at all." He looked at Vegeta gravely. "Vegeta, Nappa may be dead."

Vegeta scowled. "That's not possible. Nappa's one of the best. He would know to stay hidden and wait for me if he couldn't defeat them."

"If all of Frieza's men have scouters, they could've sense Nappa out that way since Saiyans never suppressed their chi," ChiChi said worriedly. "If he's not dead, his chi is too low for us to detect."

Bulma paid no attention to the conversation as she was searching for dragon balls on her radar. "Hey, guys!" She squealed. "There are dragon balls here! We found them!"

"Good. Where?" ChiChi asked.

"There's one east." ChiChi and Kakarrot looked in that direction. They didn't feel any threatening beings. "There are four together north. We're too far for me to detect the other two."

"The boys and I can go east and collect the dragon ball," Krillin said. "When do you want to meet back here?"

"How about sunset?" ChiChi suggested.

Vegeta snorted. "There is no sunset. This planet has three suns. It's always daylight here."

"Ok. Change of plans. How about six hours?" ChiChi looked to her husband for approval.

Kakarrott nodded. "That'll give us a chance to explore this planet. But do so without dragging attention. Keep your power levels down. We're not fighting now. We're gonna spy on them, come back, then plan an attack. "

"We will, Dad," Gohan promised. "C'mon. Let's get some dragon balls."

"Yeah!" Goten cheered.

Kakarrot watched his sons leave him. Krillin lead the way as he held the dragon radar. Kakarrot knew his sons could handle themselves but this was their first mission and he couldn't help but worry about them. He never let ChiChi knew how deeply he worried about them. When he had his sons, he wanted to train them to fight for fun and self defense, but he never wanted them to fight like he had to. He wanted them to have a normal childhood and even he knew this excursion to Namek wasn't it. "They better not be harmed."

"So, who's carrying me?"

Kakarrot, Vegeta and ChiChi turned to face Bulma. "Carry you where?" ChiChi asked.

"I'm going with you. I want to see the planet and I want to see what the Nameks look like."

"Bulma, this isn't a trip to find you a boyfriend. There are dangerous people here who will kill without asking any questions," ChiChi explained. "You should stay in the ship where it will be safe."

"You guys said it's a reconnaissance mission. You won't be fighting, so why can't I go? I flew you guys here," Bulma argued. "I should get to see some cute Nameks."

"Have you thought to consider the Nameks may not look human?" ChiChi asked. "They _are_ aliens."

"So are Kakarrot and Vegeta and they look human if you ignore the tail," Bulma commented.

Vegeta rolled his eyes agitated. "Is that all you think about? Finding some boyfriend?"

"Of course not. I think about how I look," Bulma answered and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Let's not get into this," ChiChi interrupted. "I'll carry you Bulma but you're gonna do exactly as I say. Understand?"

"Fine," Bulma shrugged. "Let's go."

Kakarrot flew off, shaking his head. ChiChi put an arm around Bulma and they flew off, following her husband as they went north

"Insufferable woman," Vegeta mumbled and took off as well going west.

* * *

"Okay! We're getting close to a village. Let's walk from here," Krillin ordered.

"Why?" Goten asked.

"We don't want to alert anyone to our presence, even the Nameks," Krillin explained.

The three lowered themselves to the ground and walked the rest of the way to the village that held a dragon ball. Krillin concentrated on the dragon radar as Gohan and Goten looked around at the scenery around them.

"Will the Nameks let us take the Dragon balls, Gohan?" Goten asked his older brother.

"I hope so. We'll talk to the Nameks, explain we're the good people and that we only want the Dragon balls so Frieza can't use them," Gohan answered.

"Okay, but what does a Namek look like and what do the other bad people Mommy and Daddy told us about look like?" Goten asked.

Gohan was stumped himself then he got his answer. "Dad said the bad guys will wear uniforms he used to wear. Remember that black spandex suit with the armor?" Goten nodded. "I guess the Nameks will be the ones without that suit."

Goten smiled at his brother's explanation. "Okay. I understand now."

"The dragon ball should be over this hill," Krillin informed the boys. He suddenly stood up straight. "Wait. I'm picking up a powerful chi. Someone just arrived. Suppress your chi and be on your guard."

Once the three reached the top of the hill, the boys followed Krillin and laid on the ground. Hidden, they look down at the Namek village below. The three spotted aliens wearing the same uniform Kakarrot used to wear.

"The bad guys," Goten said.

"Look at the ugly pink guy. He's the strongest one," Krillin whispered.

What the three weren't aware of the strongest bad guy was Dodoria. One of the lower class fighters handed Dodoria a five-star dragon ball. With him were two other soldiers.

"And he has a dragon ball," Gohan observed Dodoria with a large dragon ball on his arm. "Whoa. Look at how big the dragon ball is. It's bigger than the ones on Earth."

"Move! Now!" A mean voiced yell inside one of the Namek homes.

An old Namekian stepped out of the homes. He was a green man with two antennas on his forehead and pointed ears.

Krillin gasped. "That Namek looks like Kami and Piccolo."

Gohan quickly caught on. "That means Kami and Piccolo are aliens, too. Kami never mentioned being from Namek."

"I always thought they looked weird," Goten commented.

The three remained quiet and observed four other Namekians come out of the house. Two more adults and two children. The weaker soldiers pushed the Elder Namekian to Dodoria.

"We're collecting the dragon balls on this planet. If you tell us, you get to live. If you don't, you die!" Dodoria threatened.

The two young Namekian children huddled close to the elder, scared.

The Elder Namekian remained brave as he spoke. "We only give our dragon balls to heroes not cowards and evil monsters like you!"

Dodoria laughed. "Another village elder said the same thing to me before my boss, Lord Frieza killed them all."

"Monster!" The Elder cursed. Using his mystical techniques, the Elder Namek shot a beam at the scouters on Dodoria and the other two solders faces, destroying it. He then shot two beams through the two weaker solders chests, killing them instantly.

While Dodoria was stunned by the Namek's move, the Elder Namek said, "I noticed you used those things on your face to read our chi. This is your last warning to leave!"

Dodoria grinned, "So, it's a fight you want?" Dodoria moved too fast for the Nameks eyes and appeared behind one of the older Nameks. He punched a fist through the Namek's chest. Once Dodoria pulled his fist out, the Namek fell to the ground. Dodoria grabbed one Namek child by the neck and squeezed until his neck snapped. While killing the child, he turned his attention another old Namek and blew a powerful amount chi from his mouth destroying the old Namek to cinders.

The remaining young Namek child screamed horrified and stuck close to the only remaining Elder. Krillin, Gohan and Goten were horrified as well.

Dodoria dust his hands off. "That was a nice workout." He grinned maliciously. "Now that you see what I'm capable of, why don't you use your brains and give me the dragon balls unless you want the child to die next."

Gohan clenched his fist in anger. "How dare he?"

Krillin looked at Gohan worried. "Gohan, don't think of doing anything stupid. We're here to get the dragon balls."

"But that pink fat guy gonna's take it and he's gonna kill those green people unless we do something!" Goten argued.

"Our parents taught us to fight not only to defend ourselves but also the innocent," Gohan said as he felt his anger rising at the senseless killing around him. "Goten, get ready to follow my lead."

Goten stood, preparing to fight as well. "Kay, Gohan."

"Boys, get a hold of yourselves!" Krillin argued. "There's nothing you can do."

Dodoria's laugh ended the argument between the Earthlings. They watched as the Elder Namek gave Dodoria the dragon ball.

"You got what you want, now take it and go!" The Namek ordered.

Dodoria grinned. "Y'know. I think I'll kill you two after all."

The Elder Namek was stunned. "I gave you the dragon balls."

"This planet may be useful once all life is killed off," Dodoria said and with lightening speed he put the Elder Namek in a deadly headlock and twists the Elder's neck until it snapped. The Elder fell to the ground. Dodoria stared at the remaining Namek--a little boy. "You're next, kid!"

The little Namek boy turned and ran and Dodoria started his chase after the boy, laughing wickedly.

"THAT'S IT!!!!" Gohan yelled angrily. He witness too many innocent people die today. He wasn't going to stand by and let another one die. He jumped off the cliff flying towards Dodoria. Goten quickly followed!

"Wait! Come back!" Krillin yelled but Gohan and Goten weren't listening.

Gohan flew towards Dodoria with amazing speed. He kicked the fat alien sending him crashing into one of the Namek's homes. The little Namek boy looked up stunned at his rescuer.

Dodoria pulled himself out of the wreckage of the home. "Who are you?"

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" Gohan yelled, his temper boiling.

Dodoria laughed. "You? A ki--" Dodoria's words were cut off when Goten kicked his head, sending Dodoria into another home, wrecking it.

Goten landed by his brother. Dodoria recovered as he stood. He looked at his attackers. Two children? They weren't Namekians that was obvious. He saw the tails around their waists. Dodoria gasped. "Saiyan children. Where did you come from?"

"Our mother always said diplomacy before fighting but you're asking for a fight!" Gohan yelled and got n a fighting stance. Goten did as well. "Prepare to pay for what you did!"

"Stupid kids! They're going to be the death of me!" Krillin said as he jumped off the cliff as well. "Because if they die, Kakarrot and ChiChi will kill me!"

* * *

Vegeta flew west. He had no idea where he was going to find Nappa, but he knew he had a better chance searching for Nappa alone. Kakarrot and his wife believed Nappa was dead. Vegeta refused to believe that and he was going to prove them wrong by finding him. He knew Nappa better than anyone. He knew how Nappa thought.

Something below caught Vegeta's eyes. He flew lower and spotted a round Saiyan pod--Nappa's ship! Vegeta quickly landed. Nappa's ship was opened, which was strange to Vegeta. He sat in the seat and turned on the computers, trying to find Nappa's whereabouts. From the looks of it, it didn't seem as if Nappa was here recently. Vegeta didn't like where his thinking was going.

Typing a few commands, he found a message and opened it. The computer screen revealed a beaten up Nappa. His right eye was swollen shut, parts of his uniform was torn revealing dried blood on the open skin.

"Vegeta, if you get this message, I'm either dead or in hiding, waiting for you. I hidden one of the dragon balls so Frieza can't summon the dragon. Zarbon found out and he's been hunting for me. He's still hunting me now. Zarbon may find this message so I can't tell you where I put the dragon ball. You--" the numbers on Nappa's scouter starting beating rapidly. "He's coming. I gotta go."

That was the only message. It was dated two weeks ago. Vegeta's scouter beeped as it picked up someone approaching. He stepped out of the ship and saw someone approaching. "Zarbon."

Zarbon came to a stop as he slowly landed in front of Vegeta. "I've been coming here for a week, waiting for you, Vegeta." Zarbon laughed. "That ass thought you were coming but in the end he came to realize you abandoned him. His last thought before I punch a hole through that oversize head was that he would see you in Hell."

Vegeta clenched his fist in anger. "And you shall die for killing another Saiyan."

Zarbon laughed. "Are you going to defeat me?" He read his scouter. "Your power level is at 10,000. You can't beat me with that power level."

Vegeta laughed. "Maybe, if that _was_ my power level. I've learned how to suppress my power."

Vegeta screamed rising his chi. The numbers went up rapidly on Zarbon's scouter. "20,000? That's not possible."

Vegeta laughed arrogantly. "It is. Prepare to die. I'll even give you the first throw."

Zarbon took it as he punched at Vegeta. Vegeta caught it. Zarbon attempted a kick but Vegeta blocked that, too. All of Zarbon punches and kicks were easily dodge by Vegeta.

"My turn!" Vegeta said. He threw a punch at Zarbon hitting him across his face. Zarbon went flying back. Vegeta caught up with Zarbon and kicked him. He land several punches on him and finished off with a powerful blast of ki. Zarbon collapsed to the ground. "Is this the great Zarbon?" Vegeta mocked. "You never stood a chance against me."

Zarbon stood and wiped the blood from his mouth. "You marked my beautiful face, Vegeta. I'll have to unleash my hidden power and kill you for that. You see like Saiyans, I can transform, too."

Vegeta wasn't buying it. "It's true what they say: people do say foolish things before they die."

Zarbon said nothing as he summoned his hidden power. Vegeta was silenced when he saw Zarbon muscles doubled on his chest and his handsome face turned into a hideous monster.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta screamed.

"I'm not handsome anymore but only a few know about this transformation, but don't worry. You won't know for long!" Zarbon charged on Vegeta swiftly. He grabbed Vegeta's face and head butted it with his. Vegeta let out a painful scream as a gashed formed on his forehead. Taking a hold of Vegeta, he tossed him in the air. Vegeta caught himself and flew charging towards Zarbon.

Zarbon flew towards Vegeta and delivered such a strong punch, Vegeta felt it all over his body. Vegeta went flying again. Zarbon flew to him and kicked Vegeta's stomach causing blood to spill out of Vegeta's mouth. Another kick in the back sent Vegeta crashing to the ground.

Zarbon easily landed on the ground while Vegeta had trouble standing. "Your arrogance will always be your downfall, Vegeta. If you can't defeat me, what chance you have of defeating Lord Frieza?"

This wasn't good. He underestimated Zarbon. He had no idea he could transform.

"Before I kill you, Vegeta, there's something else you should know. Not only do I transform but Frieza told me he can as well."

That piece of news completely through Vegeta. Damn! He thought Frieza was already at his full power. Being able to transform, means he can get stronger. This wasn't good at all.

Zarbon laughed. "Surprised? Only an arrogant fool like you would be dumb to think Frieza is revealing all his power." Zarbon fired large amount of chi at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged but that was what Zarbon wanted as he wrapped his arms around Vegeta's body squeezing. "You should feel honored, Vegeta. Even Nappa never this saw form."

Zarbon's hold on Vegeta was unbreakable and he could feel his bones breaking. He wasn't sure he was gonna make it out of this one.

* * *

"How much walking do we have to do?" Bulma whined.

Kakarrot, ChiChi and Bulma flew as far as they could until Kakarrot told them they were getting near Frieza's base. So they landed and walked the rest of the way. It's only been five miles. Kakarrot and ChiChi wasn't bothered but it annoyed Bulma.

ChiChi rolled her eyes. She was seriously regretting allowing Bulma to follow them, but she had a reason. "Not much further. We're near Frieza's camp."

"You shouldn't have brought her," Kakarrot told his wife.

"I know but if we didn't bring her, she would've gone off on her own. I chose the lesser of two evils," ChiChi explained. "Besides, she brought something I need to use."

"What's that?" Kakarrot answered.

"I'll tell you later."

Once they reached the top of the hill, they looked down and saw Frieza's large spaceship. Frieza was outside on his hovering pad. With him were the Ginyu Force exercising.

"Frieza," Kakarrot snarled.

"Who's who on the Ginyu Force?" ChiChi asked.

Kakarrot mentioned each member's name. Bulma noticed the Ginyu force making the odd poses. "And they're supposed to be powerful with those ridiculous poses? You guys can take them."

"Appearances are deceiving, Bulma," ChiChi informed.

"They all have scouters. If we get rid of that, we can fly without any worry of being detected," Kakarrot said. "They can't read chi."

ChiChi smiled. "Which is why I have a plan." She looked to Bulma. "Bulma, did you bring your shrinking watch?"

Bulma dug in her pocket and gave it to ChiChi. "Yeah, I brought it like you ask. I don't know why you want it."

"I'm going to shrink to a smaller size and get rid of the scouters they have on them and any more that's in the ship."

"Are you crazy?" Kakarrot almost yelled. "It's too risky. You'll be spotted."

"I won't. When I shrink, my power level will be no higher than an insect. They won't detect anything. It'll also give me a chance to look around for the dragon balls."

Kakarrot started to argue but he suddenly sense a chi dropping. ChiChi noticed it as well. "Vegeta," Kakarrot whispered. "He's in trouble."

"Go help him," ChiChi told him. "I'll keep an eye on things here."

"All right, but don't go near Frieza's ship. It's too dangerous for you," Kakarrot warned but ChiChi didn't answer.

Kakarrot left the women, making giant leaps, distancing himself at a quick and undetected pace. Once he was safely away, Kakarrot flew. With Kakarrot gone, ChiChi put on Bulma's watch and shrunk to five inches.

"ChiChi, what are you doing?"

"I'm going inside Frieza's ship and I will destroy the scouters."

"What about the ones Frieza and those other guys?" Bulma asked.

"I'll think of something."

"Wait. You can't leave me here by myself. What if they spot me?" Bulma asked worried now that the strongest people were leaving her.

"Bulma, your chi is too low to be detect so as long as you stay hidden, you'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it." And with that, ChiChi jumped off the cliff and flew towards Frieza's base.

To Be Continued

AN: Side note. I have to comment the look on Vegeta's face in the manga when Zarbon changes is hilarious!! Vegeta looks so funny when he's shocked.

Ryan: Sorry, Piccolo's still evil. I had to make some sacrifices with this A/U and there wasn't a way for me to turn Piccolo good, but the story's not finished yet so who knows.

Aramina: Gohan and Goten are gonna prove useful together. Gohan is older than he was in the original Namek story and he has been raised by Kakarrot not Goku so he has more confidence in himself. He's also been raised by a different ChiChi so that makes a different Gohan as well. Goten's pretty much the same as he was when he was kid.

Carrie: Thanks! It's gonna be a lot of changes on Namek than what happened in the original but that's what an A/U is about. It shouldn't be a rehash of the same stuff every time. Some things will have to change. As for Kakarrot, I'm glad he's changed too. Although I do like some of things I had Kakarrot say, some I'm not but I had to do that to show what type of person he was and eventually how he changed with ChiChi.

Kinoha: You did review in the beginning but then you stop. I just thought you didn't feel like reviewing anymore but thanks for coming back! Yes and Kakarrot will continue to evolve on Namek. That's what I like about Kakarrot in this story. You see more changes in him than any other character in this story. Yes, you are seeing tiny moments between B/V. What you think so far?

Courtney: Vegeta knows what his priorities are. Frieza must go down! No matter how angry Vegeta is at Kakarrot's betrayal of his Saiyan life for Earth life he does have some respect for him. Kakarrot does have a family and because of that, the Saiyans will live on. Hmm, did I just give something away right now? B/V, you'll have to wait and see. Heh. Heh.

ChiChi's difference from her DBZ's version has much to do with her being Earth's hero. She knows the evil of this world and knows it won't stop. That was her problem in the beginning. ChiChi felt she couldn't have a family because she would be vulnerable to any attacks and Earth will be lost to evil but with Kakarrot coming into her life, him being stronger than her and his promise to defend Earth too, she was able to have that family. After having children, ChiChi still knows Earth has to be protected and she still trains and prepares herself for battle. Plus she's a princess turned Queen and doesn't have to do all the housewife chores anymore!

The problem with ChiChi in DBZ is that she IS naïve. ChiChi grew up in a peaceful village all her life where martial wasn't life and death and she got a rude awakening of how dangerous it can be with Goku's fight with Piccolo. I think that fight with Piccolo scarred ChiChi. I'd freaked out too if my husband was as beaten up as Goku was in his fight with Piccolo and I wouldn't want my kids to fight because I wouldn't want to see them as hurt as their father was. And yet, ChiChi maintains that innocent the world's at peace after Piccolo defeats and always will be at peace. The ChiChi in my story knows that's not the case.

Vixen: I think Kakarrot's maturity is a reflection of life. Most people tend to mature more as they marry and have a family. I know my brother certainly did. I like Yamcha and felt he got the shaft in DBZ for a storyline. Yamcha mention how he wanted a family and then he's dropped by Bulma for Vegeta. I know B/V had to get together for the Trunks storyline but I felt bad Yamcha never found anyone and had the family he wanted. Some people bash Yamcha for cheating on Bulma but I've never seen anything in the manga or anime to point to that and Bulma flirted with a lot of guys. She tends to be the more likely candidate to cheat than Yamcha. And at least this way B/V can come together without people calling her a slut, etc. Yay! A Goku piñata::squeezes it::

Ruth: For this story, I'm picturing ChiChi's hair down when she is in Queen mode. When ChiChi's training or fighting her hair is up in a ponytail or down but pulled back.


	9. Chapter 9

Second Chances

Part Nine

I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die!

Those were the words Krillin said to himself as he flew to the scene were Gohan and Goten were going to fight Dodoria.

With Dodoria on his feet, there was no sudden way to attack him. Dodoria would see Krillin coming. Krillin landed besides Gohan and Goten and gathered the Namek boy in his arms. "Guys, don't fight. Let's just run and go!"

Gohan shook his head stubbornly. "No! This monster has to pay for what he did!"

"Who the hell are you?" Dodoria asked. "You have tails like Saiyans but you can't be Saiyans. The only Saiyans who exist are Vegeta and Nappa and Zarbon took care of Nappa over a week ago."

"You're not getting a thing out of us!" Gohan said. "Prepare yourselves."

Dodoria laughed. "If you brats want to die, then so be it!"

Dodoria moved with swiftness, thinking he got the upper hand against two kids. Gohan and Goten were quicker. Gohan delivered a roundhouse to Dodoria.

Dodoria fell back. He couldn't believe it. A kid got a hit off him. "Lucky shot, kid!" Dodoria raises his hands and fired a large amount of chi on Gohan and Goten.

"Goten, I JU and you prepare for DT!"

"Right!" Goten agreed and the two separated.

Dodoria saw Goten jumped and rolled on the ground, avoiding the attack and saw Gohan jump in the sky leaving himself open. Dodoria smiled. He jumped in the sky as well. Gohan looked down expecting Dodoria to jump up, leaving himself open for an attack.

Dodoria flew up with his right arm reached out as if to punch Gohan. "Here it comes, kid!"

"You got that right! DT!!" Gohan yelled.

Dodoria paid no attention to Gohan's words as he approached the boy. Just as he was about to punch Gohan, he felt a sudden pain him between his legs. He look down and saw Goten head butted him between his legs. Dodoria plummet to the ground.

Gohan and Goten looked to each other and each fired a large amount of chi that hit Dodoria head on, tearing apart pieces of his uniform as he crashed to the ground.

Dodoria rose slowly staggering. "You bastards are going to pay for this!!"

Goten gasped. "Gohan, he said a bad word." He looked at Dodoria. "You have to put a quarter in the swear jar!!"

Krillin slapped a hand on his forehead. Goten did not just say that.

Dodoria blinked. "What they hell are you talking about?"

"That's two quarters for you!"

Dodoria smiled and gave the boys the finger. "That's a third one!" Goten yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Dodoria mocked. "Well, fuck you, kid!!" Dodoria took in a deep breath and prepare to blow a powerful chi from his mouth on Gohan and Goten.

"Goten, get the dragon ball!" Gohan ordered.

Goten did as his brother said. He didn't see Gohan moved at lightening speed and as Dodoria prepared to blow the chi out of his mouth, Gohan clamped Dodoria's mouth shut before he could blow. Dodoria's mouth and body began to expand.

"Run for it!" Krillin yelled and jumped in the sky with the Namek child in his arms.

Goten followed Krillin's orders and flew in the sky as well. He turned to his brother. "Run, Gohan!"

"Not yet!" Gohan said. Dodoria was smiling. If he was going down, at least he was taking this child with him. Gohan watched as Dodoria's eyes bulge to the point his veins were showing. Gohan flew off at incredible speed just as Dodoria exploded seconds later. Gohan was caught in the blast.

"Gohan!!" Goten cried out.

Goten and Krillin looked on worried. Krillin was going to look for Gohan but he flew out of the smoke. Part of Gohan's shirt was burnt, there was dirt on his face but he was physical fine.

"All right! You made it!" Goten hugged his brother.

"Yeah." Gohan said patting his brother's back

Krillin flew to the boys. "Don't you scare me like that! Your parents will kill me if something happen to you!"

Gohan smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Krillin but that guy made me so mad with what he did."

"You sure got your Mom's temper all right," Krillin joked. "She couldn't sit by and let innocent people get hurt either." He frowned as another thought came to mind. "What was that you guys said to each other? JU? DT?

"Oh, that's code Goten and I have worked on for different attack moves. JU is "jump up' and DT is dirty trick."

Krillin thought about Goten hitting Dodoria between the legs. "Yeah, that was a dirty trick."

"Um, thank you," the Namek child spoke quietly.

"Don't thank me," Krillin said. He gestured to Gohan and Goten. "It's these two you should thank. But let's get out of here before we run into anyone else. Can you fly?" Krillin asked the Namek.

"Yes."

"Good. You can follow us," Krillin said.

Without another word, the four flew back to the spaceship.

* * *

Vegeta let out a painful scream as he felt his bones snap. "I shall take my time, crushing the bones in your body," Zarbon told Vegeta. He squeezed harder and Vegeta screaming louder. "You shouldn't have betrayed us, Vegeta. Lord Frieza hates traitors."

"He wants to kill us because he fears a Saiyan will kick his ass!" Vegeta growled.

"A Saiyan will never be able to defeat Frieza. No one will. He's the supreme--" Zarbon noticed his scouter ringing up numbers. Someone was coming and at a great speed. He smiled. "It must be Dodoria. He's come to witness your death."

Zarbon turned holding Vegeta tightly. His grin turned into shock as he saw who was approaching him. "Kakarrot? That's impossible. He's supposed to be dead and his power level is at 25,000!"

Vegeta grinned. "Kakarrot is far from dead and 25,000 is just his starting level." He screamed again as Zarbon squeezed him tighter. Blood spat from his mouth as he felt his lungs being punctured.

"What's he doing here?" Zarbon demanded.

"He's probably come to kick your ass!" Vegeta laughed despite the pain. "I love it."

Kakarrot came to a stop only a few feet from Zarbon. "Zarbon."

"Kakarrot," Zarbon snarled. "How can you still be alive? You were considered dead over ten years ago."

"The rumors about my death have been greatly exaggerated," Kakarrot said. "If you want a real challenge, fight me."

Zarbon released Vegeta and tossed his body in the water below. Kakarrot was going to go after Vegeta but Zarbon blocked him. "You'll have to get through me first." Zarbon transformed into his hideous look, surprising Kakarrot. "My scouter tells me you're stronger than Vegeta so fighting you in my handsome form would be a waste of time."

"Whatever works for you."

Zarbon swung punches and kicks at Kakarrot who easily dodge. "Is this the best you got?" Kakarrot quickly got behind Zarbon and punched his back hard. Zarbon went flying but Kakarrot flew in front of Zarbon delivering a punch to his face. Zarbon didn't stand a chance after Kakarrot deliver punch after punch to Zarbon's face and stomach, leaving Zarbon with a bloody, swollen face. With a strong kick, Zarbon crashed into a mountain and collapsed on the ground.

Zarbon could barely hold his body up. He coughed up blood. Zarbon tried to stand but his right leg wouldn't allow him. It was broken as well as his left arm. He propped his body on his right arm and looked up at Kakarrot who stared down at him. "Spare me. I was only following Frieza's orders. He's the bad person. He destroyed your planet and killed everyone because he fear the Saiyans power and fear a Super Saiyan would rise and kill him."

Kakarrot wasn't surprised for he already knew this information. "Don't think telling me this will spare your life. I'm no foolish noble person. A Saiyan will defeat Frieza, but it won't be a Super Saiyan." Kakarrot formed a large chi in his hand and blew Zarbon away.

Kakarrot dived into the water, searching for Vegeta. He found him and carried him out of the water. Vegeta coughed heavily, coughing up water and blood. There was no time to waste. Kakarrot sped off to the spaceship. Hopefully, ChiChi and Bulma have returned to the ship.

* * *

Flying to Frieza's ship at such a small size undetected was easy for ChiChi. Looking for the scouters were not. With everyone outside the ship, ChiChi turned off the watch and returned to her normal size. Keeping her chi suppressed, ChiChi could easily search the ship. She searched the rooms but to her disappointment there weren't any scouters.

"They must not have any spare scouters. That makes it easier for me to destroy the ones on their faces."

ChiChi continued searching rooms to see what was where and found the four dragon balls Bulma found on her scouter. With the one her sons were getting, this makes five.

Unfortunately, she couldn't take them out, not without being noticed. The dragon balls would be here a while anyway. Frieza wouldn't move them until he got all seen. Her priority now was destroying the scouters.

ChiChi went to the ship's control room. Destroying this would bring them inside and give her the chance to destroy the scouters. ChiChi fired a ball of chi on the controls. Smoke and fire expelled from the ship.

The sounds of explosion and smoke expelling from the ship got Frieza and The Ginyu Force's attention. "Someone's inside the ship!" Frieza yelled.

"Let's go, men!" Captain Ginyu yelled and all the members of the Ginyu Force rushed inside. The rushed into the control room and coughed, heavily blinded by the smoke filled room.

Captain Ginyu coughed. "The ship controls are damaged."

ChiChi was small again watching them from a hidden spot. Though blinded by the smoke, she wasn't handicapped like Frieza and the Ginyu Force. Thanks to her training with Mr.Popo she could detect movement by an opponent blinded. She fired her chi through the smoke hitting the scouters. Her chi was too weak to destroy the scouters but it prevented the scouters from ever functioning again.

"My scouter!" Burta yelled.

"It's short circuited!" Jeice complained.

"Do we have anymore?" Recoome asked. "Mine don't work anymore."

While Frieza and the Ginyu Force argue and complain about the scouters, ChiChi easily escaped. She flew out of the ship in her small size and once she got over the hill where Bulma waited, ChiChi returned to her normal size.

"ChiChi, what happened?" Bulma asked. "There's smoke coming from Frieza's ship!"

"Mission accomplished. Let's go." ChiChi grabbed Bulma's hand and took off flying at great speed, heading back to camp.

* * *

Gohan and Goten sat at the table in the kitchen, watching their parents digest the news of their sons fight Dodoria. ChiChi was pacing, a sign she was upset and working to keep her cool, and Kakarrot stood with his arms folded. Their father's silence was worse than their mother's pacing. The Namek boy sat at the table watching ChiChi paced. Krillin leaned on the counter drinking a cold bottle water.

Finally, ChiChi stopped and faced her sons. "We did tell you not to engage in any fight," ChiChi began. Gohan and Goten grew nervous thinking their mother would yell at them. ChiChi then look at a little Namek boy with a soft heart, "But since you were saving an innocent life and you manage to destroy Dodoria, I can forgive you."

"You did good," Kakarrot praised his sons. "Dodoria isn't an easy opponent and you got the dragon ball."

ChiChi pulled out a chair besides the Namek boy. "What's your name?"

"Dende," the child responded quietly.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your village," ChiChi said. It saddened and angered her a child as young as Dende had witnessed such violence. "We'll try to make it right. Would you like something to eat?"

Dende looked at the food in front of Gohan and Goten. "We only drink water." Krillin poured Dende a glass of cold water. "Thank you. Who are you people?" Dende asked.

"I'm ChiChi, this is my husband Kakarrot," she said pointing to Kakarrot, "and our sons, Gohan and Goten whom you met and Krillin. The other people you saw are Bulma and Vegeta. We are here to get the dragon balls to stop Frieza from granting his wish to be immortal."

"Frieza?" Dende said unaware of the name. "Is he the monster killing my people?" Dende asked.

* * *

Vegeta snarled at Bulma as she stood over him. Kakarrot placed Vegeta in his room and ChiChi gave Bulma the senzu bean to give Vegeta so he will get well again. Bulma had not yet given Vegeta the bean. Instead, she was standing over him fuming.

"Dammit, woman! Give me that bean!"

"No!" Bulma shouted back. "You're gonna tell me why you didn't say the Nameks were green men with antennas. They all look like Piccolo and Kami!"

"Who are Piccolo and Kami?" Vegeta heard the name Piccolo before from Kakarrot but he never elaborated on who that was.

"Piccolo is an evil guy who tried to kill ChiChi and kidnap Gohan when he was younger. Kami is the God of Earth," Bulma answered. "Now tell me why you didn't say they look like them! You had me thinking I could meet a hot guy here!"

Vegeta had a startling revelation. "If this Piccolo and Kami are on Earth, then that means there are dragon balls on Earth. Why the hell didn't anyone tell me this?"

Bulma put a hand to her mouth as she realized she made a big mistake. ChiChi told her not to let Vegeta know about the dragon balls on Earth because he couldn't be trusted 100 and now Bulma did just that.

"Uh-oh. I gotta go."

"Get back here, woman!" Vegeta yelled as Bulma rushed out of the room. Vegeta struggled to stand and collapsed on the floor. "Get your ass back here!"

Bulma shut Vegeta's door and rushed back to the kitchen where everyone was. ChiChi looked up from talking to Dende. "Bulma, did you give Vegeta the senzu bean?"

"Um, no and you'll soon thank me for it."

Kakarrot looked at her suspicious. "Why's that?"

Bulma laughed nervously. The last thing she need was two of the most powerful people she has ever known get mad at her. "You're gonna laugh at this. Um, well, you see, I kind of let Vegeta know about the dragon balls on Earth."

Krillin slapped his forehead, "Idiot," he murmured.

Dende, Gohan and Goten didn't react at all. Kakarrot and ChiChi on the other hand were both furious.

"You did what?!" husband and wife yelled together.

"You have dragon balls on your planet?" Dende questioned. "How is that possible? All Nameks are here."

ChiChi look to her oldest son. "Gohan, you and Goten take Dende into your room and tell him about Kami and Piccolo, while your father and I talk to Bulma alone."

Hearing the irritation in their mother's voice, Gohan and Goten quickly did as they were asked. As soon as the boys left, Kakarrot yelled. "What the hell were you thinking letting Vegeta know we have dragon balls on Earth?"

"It just slipped," Bulma rattled. "He was angry with me about not giving him the senzu bean."

"And why didn't you give him the bean?" ChiChi asked.

"I was upset with him not letting me know that Nameks look like Piccolo. Like I said, it just slipped and why didn't Kami say he was a Namek?" Bulma complained. "That would've save me for thinking I had a chance with a Namek."

"You know, Bulma brings up a good question," Krillin said and added, "In her own selfish way. ChiChi, you know Kami better than us. Did he mention he was from another planet?"

ChiChi shook her head. "No, but I never asked him. I assume he was an Earthling like the rest of us. I didn't talk to him before leaving for this trip. Perhaps I should've. Then we wouldn't be so surprised about the appearance of a Namek."

"You bitch!" Everyone whirled around to see a pissed off Vegeta standing at the entrance. He was leaning his battered body against the door frame. "Give me that damned senzu bean!"

"Give it to him," ChiChi ordered Bulma.

Sulking, Bulma handed Vegeta the senzu bean. He swallowed it and seconds later healed and his strength returned. "Now that I'm fit to kick all your asses, someone better tell me why I wasn't notified about dragon balls on Earth below I blow all of you up!"

"Oh, stop being so damn theatric, Vegeta," Kakarrot said rolling his eyes at Vegeta's behavior. "We did it because we weren't sure you could be trusted."

"Because of this, we've wasted time."

"Oh?" ChiChi questioned. "And just what could we use the Dragon balls on Earth for, Vegeta?"

"I could've been granted immortality and I would've defeated Frieza."

Kakarrot and ChiChi shared an 'I knew it' look. "And how could I be sure you wouldn't try to kill me or my family? I know you have it in for me."

Gohan, Goten and Dende returned, preventing Vegeta from answering. "Mom, Dad, Dende said he will help us by taking us to the Great Elder."

"Who's the Great Elder?" ChiChi questioned.

"He's the one from which we were all born," Dende answered.

"All born? How were you born?" Bulma asked. Something told her Nameks weren't born like humans.

"We lay eggs through our mouths," Dende answered as if that was the most obvious answer. "How else?"

ChiChi put a hand to her mouth as she recalled what Piccolo told her at the last martial arts tournament about King Piccolo. "Oh, no."

"So the Great Elder is a woman?" Bulma asked.

ChiChi shook her head as the pieces fell together. "Actually, Bulma--"

"What's a woman?" Dende asked, cutting ChiChi off.

ChiChi and Bulma exchanged glances. "We're women," Bulma answered. "We're the pretty and more delicate ones of the male/female species. Don't they have females on this planet?"

Dende shook his head confused. "I don't know what you're talking about. There are only males on this planet. What's a female?"

ChiChi chuckled and Bulma face fell. "I don't believe it. There are only males on this planet." Bulma glared at Vegeta. "And you knew this. You are _so_ gonna pay for tricking me."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Do your best, woman."

This time it was Krillin who held Bulma back from striking Vegeta. "Okay, so why are we going to the Great Elder, Dende?"

"The Great Elder has a dragon ball. Once I tell him the situation, he will allow you to have the dragon ball he has in his possession."

"That's good," ChiChi said. "When I was in Frieza's base, I found four dragon balls--"

"You found four dragon balls and didn't grab them? What, are you stupid?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah, I can waltz out of Frieza's base with the four dragon balls without him knowing," ChiChi said sarcastically. "You're an idiot, Vegeta. It was a reconnaissance mission. If I took the dragon balls, Freiza would be on my tail right now. I destroyed all the scouters so we can fly anywhere without being detected."

"ChiChi's right," Kakarrot said. "We know where four are, we have one in our possession and we're going to get one possessed by this Great Elder. That's six dragon balls. All that remains is searching for the last one on this planet and we can do that with Bulma's radar."

Vegeta remained quiet. The others didn't know what Nappa said in his last message: that he hidden a dragon ball. If he could his hand on Bulma's scouter, he could get it himself. He could take the other two and get the four Frieza has and wish for immortality. Then he could kill Frieza. Vegeta wasn't sure about killing Kakarrot. He was the only Saiyan left besides his sons. He'll get Kakarrot to bow and swear allegiance to him. If not, Vegeta can't say he wasn't kind to Kakarrot.

"We can't waste any more time," Kakarrot said. "Krillin, you and Gohan take Dende to the Great Elder."

"I wanna go, too, Daddy," Goten protested.

"No, Goten. Only two will be needed for this mission. If Krillin gets in trouble, Gohan will be there to help him," Kakarrot explained. "The rest of us will stay here and wait. We'll get some rest and then head out--all of us. Because I sense a great fight approaching and no one will be on the sidelines."

* * *

Frieza paced back and forth in his ship. Something wasn't right. It's been hours and Zarbon and Dodoria haven't returned. He can't use his scouter to find them because it was destroyed as well as all the Ginyu Force's scouters. Frieza wasn't psychic but he knew something suspicious was going on.

Through his window, Frieza saw the Ginyu Force was returning. Frieza waited for them in his quarters to give him a full report. Captain Ginyu entered and bowed before Frieza. "We've been searching for hours, Lord Frieza and we can't find Dodoria or Zarbon. They would've returned by now. I think someone's gotten to them."

"I agree," Frieza turned his back on Captain Ginyu to stare out his window. "Someone else is on this planet besides the Nameks."

Captain Ginyu frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't believe in coincidence, Ginyu. Our ship was sabotage and our scouters were deliberately destroyed. Zarbon and Dodoria are dead and there's no way a Namek could've killed them. That kind of power would've came up on the scouters." Frieza clinched his fists as his angered boiled. "Someone's here to destroy my men. Get your rest, Ginyu. A few hours from now, we're going to search every inch of this planet for those bastards and kill them."

To Be Continued

AN: Not too many reviews on the last chapter? Did you guys not like the chapter? More reviews equals faster posts.

Kinoha: Thanks for the compliment. Yes, ChiChi will definitely be kicking some butt in the next chapter. There's gonna be some fun stuff in the next chapter!

Vixen: WOW! What a review! I love the B/V moment in the kitchen. That's hilarious about you Nan. Sometimes food in the mouth is the best way to silence any potty mouths. As for Freiza, I would say kick him between the legs and run but I don't think he has anything there. Are you referring to the fusion with Goten? No, that won't happen in this story. Vegeta knew Nappa well even if he did kill him in the original series. You can't go on all those missions and not know each other. I think ChiChi is both brave and stupid for going to Frieza's ship. Hee. Hee. But hey, aren't all heroes known for doing something brave and stupid?

Carrie: I think the B/V moment in the kitchen is my favorite funny moment. It's also something I wished Vegeta would've said. It would've been so funny in the series. For this chapter, my favorite funny moment is Goten and the swear jar.

NiceNipps: Who would want to hurt ChiChi? Haters.

Lady Thundera: ChiChi going to Frieza's ship is her being brave and a little stupid. Kind of like that moment ChiChi slapped Evil Buu. I couldn't believe she did that. Wow. A lot of people seem to like that scene with B/V in the kitchen. Hmm, maybe I should do more of that. I used the manga mostly as my guide more than the anime although it helps.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Don't own DBZ. If I did, Goku would be so mine!

Second Chances

Part Ten

Vegeta touched down in front of the spaceship and entered with a devilish smirk. Part one of his plan was a success. He silently walked through the halls of the spaceship. When Vegeta got to Kakarrot and ChiChi's room, he pressed the button that opens the door. Kakarrot and ChiChi slept peacefully in bed. Kakarrot had an arm drape over ChiChi. Vegeta closed the door, grinning.

Damn fools. I didn't think they would buy me standing guard while they rest so easily.

It's been nearly twenty-four hours since they arrived on Namek. Even though the scouters were destroyed, Kakarrot warned Gohan and Krillin not to fly too fast and to conserve their energy just in case they run into the Ginyu Force or Frieza. Gohan, Krillin and Dende have been gone for hours now, venturing to see the Great Elder and plea for the dragon ball in his possession. While everyone slept catching up on much needed sleep, they unwittingly left Vegeta to carry on with his plans.

Vegeta entered Bulma's room. Bulma slept without a care in her bra and panties on top of her bed. He frowned. Sure they all been up for hours but really what did she do that exhausted her? Vegeta shook his head and searched for the dragon radar. He saw Bulma was the last person to have it after Gohan and Krillin left. He grinned after he found it in a desk drawer.

Vegeta left the room and head for the exit of the ship. He pressed the top of the radar. Nothing. He saw how Bulma and Gohan worked the device and imitate what he saw them do. As he stood in the doorway leading outside, he kept pressing until he saw four round dots appeared on the radar. Aha! These four must be in Frieza's ship. The one Nappa hid must be too far away for the dragon radar to detect. He had to get away from the ship to get a better reception.

"Vegeta, where are you going?"

Damn it!

Vegeta whirled around to see Goten looking at him puzzled. "What are you doing up? You're suppose to be sleeping."

"I did sleep," he said innocently. "I just woke up. I was going to train when I saw you leaving the ship" He noticed the dragon radar in Vegeta's hands. "What are you doing with Bulma's radar?"

"Nothing. I was trying to figure out how it works."

"Are you going to get the last dragon ball?" Goten asked.

How the hell did this kid figure that out? "What makes you say that?"

"Why else would you play with the radar?" Goten asked then his eyes got all excited. "Can I come with you? Please. I'll be good. I can help."

Damn kid. He figured him out. Vegeta was left with the option of not letting Goten tag along with him. That would leave Goten to tell his parents about him when they woke up, leaving them to discover the dragon ball Gohan captured from Dodoria is missing, leaving his plan exposed. Unfortunately, Vegeta's only option was taking Goten with him until he could think of a way to get the child to not tell his parents.

"Come on," Vegeta said and stormed out of the ship. He quickly took the sky at high speed with Goten following him.

"Vegeta, Daddy said we shouldn't fly so fast in case we run into the bad guys," Goten said. "We will need all our strength fighting them."

"Your Daddy doesn't tell me what to do! I do things my way!" Vegeta argued.

"But you're going too fast for me," Goten whined.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Just grab onto my shirt." Goten did so using both hands. As they flew over the regions, Vegeta kept pressing the button on top of the radar every so often. He wasn't sure how long he was in the sky until he got a blip from the radar. Aha! He found it. It's only five miles away.

When Vegeta and Goten arrived in the area, they only saw grassy fields and a large lake. "Now where is that dragon ball?"

Goten looked over Vegeta's shoulder at the dragon radar. "I think it's in the lake."

Vegeta looked at the radar and then at Goten. "How do you know?" He still hadn't fully understood the device. How could Goten understand it and he was four?

"I can't read as well as Gohan but I can read a dragon radar."

Was this brat being smart with him Vegeta wondered.

"Fine. Let's go then." Vegeta and Goten dived in the water. Vegeta and Goten dived in. Vegeta found the dragon ball. He considered leaving Goten to wonder in the waters while he fly off but Goten was a Saiyan and there were so few of them left now. Plus Goten would fly home and tell Kakarrot. Vegeta flew to Goten and tapped his shoulder. Goten saw the dragon ball and flew with Vegeta out of the lake.

"Yay! We got another dragon ball. Let's show it to Mommy and Daddy!"

"We can't take it to the ship," Vegeta said.

"Why not?" Goten asked confused.

"It's best we hide it. If Frieza's men find our ship and get to the dragon balls, they'll have them all. We don't want that now do we?" Goten shook his head and Vegeta grinned, seeing how easily Goten fell for it. "Good. Let's hide it."

Goten followed Vegeta as they flew in the sky, going at a slower pace. Goten was worried being so far from the ship and his parents but Vegeta was with him and despite what his parents had told him about Vegeta, he felt he was safe with him. Vegeta landed at the foot of a large mountain and entered a cave. Vegeta placed the dragon ball by the one he took from the ship earlier. Goten noticed this.

"Hey! That's the dragon ball Gohan got after fighting that fat pink guy." Goten was looking at Vegeta suspicious. "What are you up to?"

Vegeta smiled kindly at Goten, making the four-year-old think his intentions were pure. "Nothing. I'm only hiding it here just in case Frieza finds our ship. If he finds it and takes the dragon balls, he'll make his wish."

"That won't happen. Daddy will defeat Frieza before he can make his wish and if Daddy can't do it, Mommy will." Goten was confident of that.

Insolent brat. Vegeta voiced a smile again and kindly sad, "Of course he can, but if Frieza brings his Ginyu Force with him, your Daddy and Mommy will be too distracted fighting and one of the bad guys could steal the dragon ball."

Goten looked thoughtful as he took in Vegeta's words. "I guess that makes sense. Do Mommy and Daddy know about this?"

"No, but once we collect the dragon balls, we'll tell them. I promise."

"Okay," Goten said.

Great. I'm gonna have to knock this brat out so I can make my wish. In the meantime, I might as well use him.

"Let's go."

* * *

Gohan held Dende as he and Krillin flew to the Great Elder's home. They left the ship hours ago and took breaks since Dende wasn't used to flying at the speed Gohan and Krillin were. They were flying fast but not as fast as Gohan wanted to go. Gohan wanted to go faster since Frieza scouters were broken and they couldn't be detected but he obeyed his father's command. After all, his father has been in many battles and Gohan has never fought in a true battle. He only sparred with his mother, father and little brother. His training began when he was four after he was kidnapped by Piccolo. Gohan never forgotten that day.

Gohan and his mother were in the woods taking a peaceful stroll when Piccolo attacked from out of no where. ChiChi fought hard but when Piccolo went after Gohan, ChiChi took the brunt of his Special Beam Cannon. With ChiChi laying near death, Piccolo took Gohan. Gohan later learned his father revived his Mom with a senzu bean before coming to his rescue. Gohan hated Piccolo for what he did to his mother and was ready to face him on his own should he ever attack him or his mother again.

Gohan looked at Dende and thought it was ironic he was ready to defend the Nameks even though they look like Piccolo. He didn't hate the Nameks. His parents, particularly his mother, told him he shouldn't think if one race is bad they all were. They were good and evil in everyone. Gohan took that lesson to heart. He knew it more than ever not just from Dende and the Nameks but also his father and Vegeta. Though it was never spoken of what exactly his father did before he met his mother, Gohan had a hunch he was a bad man once but changed.

"I wonder what this Great Elder looks like," Krillin said to Gohan.

"I think we're about to find out," Gohan said noticing a home on top of a tall rock, standing like a beacon.

"That's it!" Dende said. "That's the Great Elder's house!"

"Whoa! This place is way out in the open. I'm glad we got here before Frieza and his goons did," Krillin said.

The three landed on the side of the house. Gohan looked around. "I sense someone with great power here."

At that moment a tall Namek stepped out of the house. "Nail!" Dende said joyfully. "I'm so happy you're safe."

Though pleased to see Dende, Nail remained stoic. "I've been expecting you, Dende. The Great Elder knows something wicked has transpired on our planet." He looked to Gohan and Krillin who stood behind Dende. "Come inside, all of you. The Great Elder wishes to speak with you."

"Wait. If the Great Elder knows what has happened, why hasn't he gotten away from here?" Dende asked.

"The Great Elder has advanced in age that he cannot move. He knows his death is near. All he can do is stay and all I can do is stay and protect him," Nail answered as he entered the house.

Dende was saddened. "I didn't know his condition was that serious."

Gohan and Krillin followed the Nameks inside and up an above entrance that lead to another level of the house. Gohan and Krillin were taken back by the appearance of the Great Elder. He was huge!

"Whoa!" Gohan said amazed.

"You're telling me," Krillin said taking in the view of the Great Elder. "He certainly lives up to his name."

"Great Elder, I have brought Dende and two guests," Nail announced.

Dende bowed before the Great Elder. Gohan being a child of royalty knew procedure and bowed before the Great Elder as well. Seeing Krillin hadn't bowed and still gawking at the Great Elder, Gohan elbowed Krillin. Krillin caught on and bowed, too.

"Welcome. You must be the visitors from Earth. Thank you for saving my child, Dende." The Great Elder's powerful but weak voice filled the room.

Krillin scratched the back of his head. "Um, not me. It's really Gohan you should thank."

Gohan bowed before the Elder again. "It was an honor, Great Elder."

"Those monsters nearly slain all my children. It is grief that draws my end near." The Great Elder paused as he regains his energy. "And it seems it's all for the dragon balls. I never thought these symbols of hope would be the death of so many Nameks."

Krillin stepped forward. "I know this seems brash, sir, but let my friend and I borrow the dragon ball. We swear to never let it come in Frieza or his goons' hands."

"Yes," Dende agreed. "I implore you, Elder. If you allow them to hold onto the dragon ball, they promise to keep it from the evil people."

"Step forward, Earthlings. I shall read your minds," Great Elder requested.

Krillin and Gohan stepped forward and the Great Elder placed a hand on Krillin's head. Once he was finished with Krillin he read Gohan's mind.

"Ah, yes. It's all clear now. Your intentions are pure and your courage is admirable. It seems you have dragon balls on Earth. The child of Katz is on Earth."

"Child of Katz?" Gohan questioned. "Who's that?"

"He's a scion of the dragon clan who created the dragon balls," the Great Elder explained.

"Kami?" Gohan guessed.

"Yes, on your planet he is known as Kami and he is only at half his power. If he would to join with his evil half Piccolo as you know him, he would have the strength of a Super Saiyan."

"A Super Saiyan?" Gohan and Krillin gasped.

"Yes," Great Elder pulled out the dragon ball and hands it to Krillin. "I will give you the dragon ball but I can't guarantee any wishes would be made."

"Why's that?" Gohan asked.

"My time in this life is fleeting. If you desire to make any wishes, can you retrieve them from the evil ones on this planet? I fear it's impossible and when I die, the dragon balls will also disappear."

Gohan and Krillin looked at each other grim. "If it comes to that, we'll be sure to keep it so Frieza never makes his wish."

"Please do so. If this Frieza comes to me for the dragon balls, not even Nail could defend me. By the way, I've noticed hidden powers in both of you. I can awaken it for you."

"Really?" Krillin questioned. "Can you really do that?"

"Please step forward again." Krillin handed Gohan the dragon ball and stepped forward. The Great Elder placed his hand on Krillin's head again.

Krillin's body glowed as a new surge of power awakened in him. "Wow! This is awesome! I've never felt such power!!" Krillin looked to Gohan. "You're next, Gohan. I know you have some hidden power in you."

Gohan stepped forward.

The Elder placed his hand on Gohan's head. "You are a child of a human and Saiyan, a most unusual combination. Because of the strength of your parents, you have a tremendous amount of power hidden in you. I'm…I'm not sure if I can awaken all of your power."

"What?" Krillin said. "Why not? Is it too much on you?"

"No. Awakening one's power doesn't affect me. Gohan is a unique case. Never has there been a Saiyan and human pairing. Its mixture creates a strong breed but in Gohan's case, it's very strong."

"That's not surprising. Gohan's Mom is the strongest human on Earth and Gohan's Dad is a very strong Saiyan. He's stronger than Piccolo and Gohan's Mom."

"I see," Great Elder said. "It's possible, Gohan's father is a Super Saiyan and you Gohan have the Super Saiyan power hidden in you and I can't awaken that. Only a Saiyan can awaken their hidden powers. I can only awaken the human blood in you."

"Okay. Do that, please," Gohan requested. Suddenly, he felt a strong surge of energy rising in him. When it was over, Gohan look up at the Great Elder in awe. "Thank you. Since you can't awaken a Saiyan's power, is it possible you can awaken my mother and my brother's powers?"

"Yes, if there is time."

Gohan looked to Krillin. "We have to get back to the ship now and get Goten and Mom."

"I'll stay here," Dende said. "You can get back to your ship faster without me."

"Okay. Let's go." Gohan and Krillin flew down a level and out of the Elder's home. They were flying faster than before now. Kakarrot wouldn't approve but Gohan knew his father would understand.

"Wow! I can't believe the speed we got with our powers awakened!" Krillin said.

"I know," Gohan said in awe. "Krillin, do you think it's possible my Dad is a Super Saiyan and I may have that power, too?"

"It's possible. Your Dad is very strong," Krillin said. Gohan suddenly stopped in mid-air looking around. Krillin stopped too. "What's wrong Gohan? Do you sense Frieza or the Ginyu Force?"

"I'm picking up Goten's chi and he's with Vegeta. It's high."

Krillin wasn't able to pick it up. Gohan's new powers were so far from Krillin's now. "I don't feel it but what's the big deal. They're at the ship."

Gohan shook his head. "No, they're not. They're way far from the ship. Dad's waiting for us to get back before we make any plans of attack so why did they leave?"

Krillin understood what Gohan was saying. "You think Vegeta's double crossing us?"

"And he has my little brother," Gohan said worried for Goten. "Come on!" Gohan flew west heading towards his brother and Vegeta.

* * *

To protect themselves from any forms of attack, Vegeta and Goten landed and walked the last two miles to their next spot--Frieza's ship. Vegeta used the dragon radar to find Frieza's ship. Once he got close, he put the dragon radar in his pocket. Goten didn't know what Frieza or what his ship looked like so he was confused when they reached the top of the hill, looked down and saw Frieza's ship.

"What's that?" Goten whispered. "It doesn't look like the Namek homes."

"Frieza's ship," Vegeta answered. "Since your mother destroyed the scouters, Frieza and the Ginyu Force won't detect us. And since we can detect power levels, we know exactly where Frieza and the Ginyu Force are." Vegeta concentrated on the chi of Frieza and the Ginyu Force. Feeling chi was still new to him so he'll have to depend on Goten who had more experience in the matter. "I feel six chi's together in the right side of the ship. What about you?"

Goten concentrated then said,. "You're right. I feel it there, too."

Vegeta smiled. "Good. ChiChi said she found the dragon balls on the other end of the ship. Get on my back. I have an idea." Goten jumped on Vegeta's back and wrapped his small arms around Vegeta's neck tightly. Vegeta jumped high in the air.

"Whee!!" Goten cheered. "This is fun!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and soared high in the sky then he came down at great speed and landed gently on top of Frieza's ship. Vegeta walked to the large glass window on the ship. He peeked from the corner of the window. Good. No one was inside except for the dragon balls and the door was closed. Vegeta ripped the ends of the round window opened and put it aside. He jumped in and Goten got off him.

"We have to move fast." Vegeta rushed outside the room. He created a large ball of chi and fired it down one side of the hall causing an explosion and the ceiling of the ship to cave in. Vegeta fired the same amount of chi on the other end of the hall causing it to cave in. He raced back inside the room where the dragon balls were not noticing the dragon radar was on the verge of falling out of his pocket.

"Hurry! Get a dragon ball!" Vegeta ordered Goten as he picked up two dragon balls and put it under his right arm and put one under his left. Goten gathered one. Vegeta was in too much of a rush to notice the dragon radar falling from his pocket.

Frieza and the Ginyu Force heard the loud crashes in the ship. They raced to the sounds. "It's the saboteurs!" Frieza cried out. "Split up! Get them!"

Recoome, Burta and Jeice went the opposite direction so they would meet with Frieza and the rest of the Ginyu Force. Both groups were met with part of the ceilings caved in.

"They blocked us out!" Ginyu said.

Frieza was thinking, wondering why they were attacked again. Then it hit him. "The dragon balls. Someone's after the dragon balls!"

"They won't get them!" Ginyu said. He formed a large amount of chi and blew the debris away. Once it cleared, Ginyu saw Recoome was destroying the debris on his side. They entered the room where the dragon balls were and discovered them gone.

"The dragon balls are gone!!" Frieza cried furious. "After them! They couldn't have gotten far!!

All the Ginyu Force members besides Ginyu flew out the broken window. Frieza noticed Ginyu hasn't left yet. "Why are you standing here?! Get those dragon balls before I kill you!?

Ginyu picked up the dragon radar. "Whoever took the dragon balls, drop this."

Frieza snatched the dragon radar from Ginyu's hand and studied it. He pressed the round piece on top. He saw four round dots moving fast from him. He smiled wickedly. "Ginyu, those bastards dropped this. I think it tracks down dragon balls."

"That's great. We can follow them with this!" Ginyu said.

"Don't fail me, Ginyu," Frieza warned, handing Ginyu the dragon radar.

Ginyu laughed. "With this device, that won't happen."

* * *

"They're gaining on us!" Goten cried as he flew faster than ever.

Vegeta looked back saw indeed the Ginyu Force was catching up to them. "Damn! Fly faster!" he ordered Goten.

"I'm only four! I can only go so fast!" Goten yelled!

If only Goten wasn't carrying one of the dragon balls, Vegeta would leave him to the Ginyu Force. "Where's your adrenaline?!"

"What's that?" Goten asked

"Never mind!" Vegeta shouted. Stupid kid! If only he hadn't followed them in the first place. "If you don't want to die, you'll move faster!"

Goten was worried. The bad guys were catching up on him fast. He didn't want to be caught by them. He sense their power. They were stronger than him. He would need his brother and his parents to take them down. His parents. Goten suddenly remembered a trick his mother taught him.

If you ever have to run from an opponent, use this trick.

"Oooh! Oooh! I have an idea, Vegeta!" Goten said. "Take my dragon ball!"

Vegeta stop and took hold of the other dragon ball. "Whatever you're planning, it better work!"

"It will. Momma taught me. Close your eyes." Goten told him. Goten faced the approaching Ginyu Force.

Recoome lead the group as they caught up to the thieves who were hovering in the sky as if they were waiting for the Ginyu Force. "Hey it's Vegeta and some kid!"

Goten closed his eyes and put his fingers to his forehead. "Solar Flare!"

Vegeta closed his eyes just in time as a flash of light blinded the Ginyu Force. While the Ginyu Force covered their eyes as they tried to see again, Vegeta and Goten took off flying again.

Vegeta looked at Goten impressed as he took hold of his dragon ball again. "That was impressive, Goten."

Even without his scouter, it didn't take long for Captain Ginyu to find the rest of the Ginyu Force. The Ginyu Force were just recovering from the affects of Goten's Solar Flare now wearing off them.

"What the hell happened to you?" Captain Ginyu asked.

"Some kid blinded us," Jeice said, rubbing his eyes. "Ah, I think I can see again."

"Kid?" Ginyu echoed. "A kid blinded you?"

"Yeah, and Vegeta was with him," Recoome added.

"Vegeta?" Ginyu confusion turned into a smile. "That bastard's here? He and this kid are causing all this trouble? I didn't know Vegeta had a kid. It doesn't matter." He flashed the dragon radar to the Ginyu Force. "We have this. One of them dropped it. I bet it'll lead us to them."

"What does it do?" Jeice asked.

"Frieza thinks it tracks dragon balls. Look." Ginyu pressed the button and four dots were moving from them. "It must be the four they took from Frieza's ship. I was playing with it as I following you. Watch." He press another button and two round dots remained still. "There are two here. And this." He pressed the button twice and there was one dot moving. "Someone else has a dragon ball which means there's someone beside Vegeta and that kid here. Let's go! With our speed, we'll catch them! Because we are…."

"THE GINYU FORCE!!!" They all cried out and made ridiculous poses in the air. Then they all took off at great speed in Vegeta and Goten's direction.

* * *

Vegeta and Goten landed outside the mountain. Vegeta looked around. They were safe. They got away. "Quickly! We'll get inside the cave and--" He stopped feeling a large chi approaching. "Oh, shit! Kakarrot!"

"It's not right to curse!" Goten said. "You have to put--"

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled. He was in trouble. Kakarrot woken up and discovered what he did and was after him. Dammit he was dead! As Vegeta looked up expecting to see Kakarrot appear in the sky, he was stunned to see Kakarrot's son, Gohan and friend Krillin.

What the hell? I know I felt Kakarrot's energy.

Goten ran to greet his brother. "Gohan! Your chi is really high! How did you get so strong?" Gohan looked at Krillin just as he landed. "Your chi is high, too!"

Gohan wasn't looking at his brother. He was staring at Vegeta with three dragon balls in his arms and the one Goten has makes four. The same four dragon balls his mother said were in Frieza's ship.

"Vegeta, what did you do?!" Gohan was angry. How dare Vegeta get the dragon balls on Frieza's ship and endanger his younger brother's life in the process!

Vegeta wasn't intimidated at the angry stare Gohan was giving him. "I think you know what I did!"

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Gohan yelled.

"Maybe not your plan, but mine? Oh, yes!" Vegeta gloated. "And now that I have all seven dragon balls nothing's gonna stop me from granting my wish of immortality!"

"Seven?" Krillin said. He looked at the dragon ball in Gohan's hand, Goten's, Vegeta's and then at the cave where Vegeta stood in front of. If five were out here…. "Gohan, Vegeta stole the one we left at the ship and he must've found the other one Frieza and the Great Elder didn't have."

"That's right cue ball! Short you are, you have brains as well."

Gohan's anger was rising. "Mom and Dad were right not to trust you! They said you could betray us!"

Vegeta laughed arrogantly. "Right they were. Now hand over the dragon balls or prepare for me to kick your ass and take it!"

Gohan tossed Krillin the dragon ball he had. "Krillin, you and Goten get out of here. Tell Mom and Dad what's going on! I'll hold Vegeta off!"

Vegeta laughed and dropped the dragon balls he had on the ground. "Oh, it's a fight you want? You might have your father's strength but I'll defeat you and take the other two dragon balls without breaking a sweat."

Gohan looked to his brother and Krillin. "Get out of here now!"

Krillin and Goten were about to leave when five powerful energy forces flew past them in a blur and landed behind Vegeta.

Vegeta turned around, a look of horror on his face. "Damn it to hell!"

Krillin looked around stunned. "Whoa! There were so fast! I didn't see them comin'!

Goten moved closer to Gohan. "It's the Ginyu Force!"

Ginyu merely smiled at them. Recoome looked back towards the cave. "Yo! There's two dragon balls in that cave!"

"And five in front of us," Ginyu said with a wicked smile. "Gentlemen, we have all seven dragon balls."

* * *

The buzzing of an alarm clock buzzed throughout the room. A slender hand slipped from the sheets and hit the clock turning it off. ChiChi sat up in her bed and yawned, stretching her body. ChiChi looked over to her husband still sleeping through the alarm. He always sleep through the alarm. ChiChi put an arm on Kakarrot and shook him gently.

"Come on, Kakarrot. Wake up, honey."

Kakarrot opened his eyes. He sat up in bed, half asleep, half awake. He yawned and stretched. "What time is it?"

ChiChi looked at the clock. "On Earth, 8:37 a.m. Here, I have no idea." ChiChi threw off the covers and got out of bed going towards the bathroom.

Kakarrot heard the sound of the toilet then shower running. Kakarrot laid on the bed for a few moments before getting up and entering the bathroom. He brushed his teeth while finger combing his hair in the mirror, half awake. After using the toilet, he stripped off his clothes and waited his turn. He knew if he joined ChiChi in the shower, they would be in there for a long while and there was no time for fooling around.

ChiChi stepped out of the shower nude and Kakarrot stepped inside fighting the urge to take his wife. ChiChi put Kakarrot's clothes in the hamper. Sometimes she didn't understand her husband. Why put the clothes on the floor when the hamper is right in the room?

"How long have we've been asleep?" Kakarrot asked through the shower.

"Almost six hours," ChiChi answered. ChiChi pulled her wet hair back and fasten it with a scrunchie.

"Gohan and Krillin should be back then?"

ChiChi was back in the bedroom dressing. She was putting on her blue tunic when she heard Kakarrot. "Yes. They should be back now. They're probably catchin' up on sleep."

ChiChi heard the shower stop. She was tying her fuchsia colored obi on her tunic when Kakarrot stood in the doorway of the bathroom naked. "Goten's probably awake now. He better be usin' this time to train."

ChiChi tossed Kakarrot's his clean boxers. "Yeah, the little guy always beats us up." ChiChi sat on the bed and put on her boots each weighing fifty pounds. Kakarrot went to the closet and pulled out his heavy red and blue uniform. "He's gonna want some breakfast. I'll check on him and Gohan."

While ChiChi left to check on their sons, Kakarrot finished dressing. He was putting on his boots when ChiChi rushed into the room frantic. "Kakarrot, Goten's gone and so is Vegeta and Gohan and Krillin haven't returned."

Kakarrot stood. "What?"

"I went to check on the boys. Goten's bed hasn't been made and Gohan's bed hasn't been slept in. I went lookin' for Vegeta but he's nowhere in or around the ship. I woke up Bulma. She's been sleepin' the whole time and doesn't know anything."

"The bastard deserted us!" Kakarrot surmised. "But what about Goten? Why would Vegeta take Goten with him and where did they go?"

Bulma rushed in the room, still dressed in her bra and panties. "My dragon radar's gone and so is the dragon ball."

"Damn!" Kakarrot cursed. "Vegeta double crossed us! I knew I shouldn't have left him keep watch. If my sons are hurt because of him, I'll kill that son of a bitch! Let's go ChiChi!" Kakarrot ran down the hall heading out the ship.

"Bulma, stay here until we get back!" ChiChi ordered. She grabbed the dwindling bag of senzu beans on her nightstand and followed her husband.

Once Kakarrot and ChiChi were outside, they flew to the top of the ship figuring they will get a better shot of picking of their children's chi.

"I found Frieza's," ChiChi said.

"But I don't feel the Ginyu Force's chi with Frieza," Kakarrot said. "They've left the ship and are far away. Wait. I got the Ginyu Force."

"They must be on the other side of the planet," ChiChi said. "It's so strong, almost as if their chi is overpowerin' everyone else's, but they're not with Frieza. Wait. I feel somethin' else with the Ginyu Force."

"I feel it, too. They must be on the other side of the planet. I can't feel our boys or Krillin. The Ginyu Force chi is strong. It could be over--"

"They're with the Ginyu Force!" Kakarrot and ChiChi said together.

Kakarrot and ChiChi flew in the sky at great speed but careful not to overuse their energy. They both knew they would need all they can to take on the Ginyu Force and rescue their sons.

To Be Continued

AN: I decided to fix an error from the canon. The Great Elder awakened all of Gohan's hidden power on Namek in the manga. If that is the case, then how come Gohan had hidden powers awakened in him again when he was training with his Dad during the Cell Saga? Can we say plot hole? Yes, yes, I know if Akira Toriyama ended the series with Namek like he intended this plot hole wouldn't exist. So I changed it so that the Elder awakened part of his powers--the human in him but not the Saiyans.

The last scene with Kakarrot and ChiChi waking up may seem odd considering the danger their sons are in but I wanted to throw in a light scene and recreate Goku's time on the ship before he arrived on Namek. I think it's funny how Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta are running and fighting for their lives against the Ginyu Force and Goku is going through his morning routine. Anybody who has DBZ manga Book 7, look at Goku on pg. 118 and tell me you have NOT looked like that in the morning. I know I have! LOL!

Next chapter: Let's just say there are going to be two very pissed off parents.

Reviews? Please?

Carrie: The swear jar's my favorite funny in this chapter although B/V arguing comes a close second.

Girl3000: Now you know I can't give direct comments on what's gonna happen in future chapters, especially someone's death. It's so much fun to wait in suspense and see. Kakarrot isn't as close to Krillin as Goku is but he's fond of him. They have become friends. You should also know that both his sons are on Namek along with his wife. Even if I choose to kill someone off for Kakarrot to be a Super Saiyan, anyone's fair game in my story. Confused? That's the point. I'm so wicked. Hee. Hee.

NiceNipps: ChiChi is a fun character who should've been in the series more often than she was and definitely a character that should've been explored. If ChiChi is high strung can anyone blame her? She's married to Goku. Don't get me wrong. I love Goku but if I were married to him, he would drive me up the wall a few times. This is a guy poor ChiChi had to train basically from scratch. He knew nothing about love, sex and marriage among other things. At least when a woman marries a guy, he knows that much.

Courtney: ChiChi slapping Buu is classic! She has a lot more guts than me! I would've jumped on Baba's ball and hid at King Yemma's place! ChiChi is stronger and a strategist when it comes to fighting in this story but that's do to her life of fighting. I must admit, I'm not of the anime and manga sometimes making Chichi a little too naïve but that could to due to her sheltered life.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Don't own DBZ. If I did, there would me more character development.

Second Chances

Part Eleven

Captain Ginyu laughed victorious. "Seven dragon balls. Lord Frieza will be so please to know that you help him collect all seven dragon balls. Of course he'll have to kill you for betraying him. If you kindly give it to me now, I'll make sure your death is quick."

"How did you find me?" Vegeta demanded to know. "You don't have any scouters."

Ginyu pulled out the dragon radar. "This."

Vegeta checked his pocket and found it was empty. "Damn!"

Krillin sized up the Ginyu Force. _They all look like they can twist me into a pretzel._ His eyes fell on Gurd.

"So, Vegeta, are you gonna hand them over?"

Vegeta picked up one dragon ball and threw it. "Frieza can't summon the dragon without all the dragon balls!"

Burta flew in the sky and quickly retrieved it much to everyone's shock. Everyone but the Ginyu Force. Ginyu laughed. "Burta is the fastest in the universe. You gotta try harder than that!"

Vegeta looked to Krillin. "Destroy the rest! It's the only way!"

Goten looked to this brother. "Do it," Gohan ordered.

"It's the only way," Krillin said. Vegeta was going to destroy the other two he had and Gohan was going to destroy the one Goten held when the dragon balls vanished.

The four were baffled. The dragon balls were right in front of them. They looked over to the Ginyu Force to see five dragon balls in their possession.

"How did they get it?" Gohan asked.

"Dammit!" Vegeta cursed. "The rumors were true. Gurd _can_ control time."

Jeice dropped the two dragon balls in the cave with the rest of them. "You guys are in need of exercise," Ginyu told his force. "While I take the dragon balls back to Lord Frieza, why don't you work yourselves out on Vegeta and the three shrimps?"

"All right," the Ginyu Force cheered and played rock, paper, scissors to decide who will fight who.

Krillin became scared. "Shouldn't we make a run for it?"

"What for?" Vegeta said defeated. "We wouldn't get far. I've watched you all trained on the ship. You showed potential. Think you can live up to it now?"

Gohan sent Vegeta an angry glare. "This is your entire fault. If you've listened to my parents' plan--"

"There's no reason to argue now," Vegeta cut them off. "It's over. Concentrate on fighting the Ginyu Force. Your lives depend on it."

Goten looked up at his brother worried. "Gohan? What should we do?"

Gohan watched the Ginyu Force still playing. "Their power is incredible. Our best bet is holding off until Mom and Dad get here."

"All right!" Recoome cheered. "I got Vegeta!!"

"Damn," Gurd grumbled. "I get the midgets."

Ginyu magically floated the dragon balls in the air above them. "I'll take these to Lord Frieza. Enjoy yourselves."

As Ginyu laughed as he flew away, Goten pulled his brother's arm. "No, we can't let him leave!"

Vegeta got in front of Gohan and Goten. "Don't even think about leaving! You need to conserve your energy for the battle. How much has Kakarrot told you about the Ginyu Force?"

"All he knew," Gohan answered. He looked Gurd. "He said Gurd had low battle strength but psychic powers. He said he'll be a tricky opponent." Gohan smiled. "In our training, Dad prepared us for fighting with the Ginyu Force."

"Did he? Let's see what you got then," Vegeta said.

Gohan looked at his brother. "Goten, remember the training we had with Dad?"

Goten nodded. "I remember. Daddy said if we had to fight Gurd, I had to stay back. He said I was the backup."

"Good. Krillin and I are gonna fight, Gurd. Just remember your part as back up."

"I'll remember," Goten said. "I promise."

Vegeta wondered what that was about.

"Hurry up and take care of them, Gurd!" Recoome said stretching. "I want to fight Vegeta now!" Gurd stepped forward as Gohan and Krillin met Gurd halfway and Goten stayed behind. Recoome noticed Jeice looking serious as he stared at Gohan and Goten. "Why the serious look, Jeice?"

"Those boys. It's like I've seen them before but I haven't met them before now. They look familiar." Jeice noticed the tails around Gohan and Goten's waist. "They have tails. They're Saiyans."

Recoome noticed and scratched his head. "Now that I noticed, you're right. I thought Frieza killed all the Saiyans but Vegeta and Nappa and Zarbon finished Nappa off."

"He did," Burta said. "Vegeta must've had some kids."

"Planet Vegeta was blown up months ago. Those kids are older than that. Besides they don't look him," Jeice observed. "They…." Jeice focused on Goten, "Especially him. He looks familiar."

Recoome and Burta shrugged. "It doesn't matter," Recoome said. "They're gonna be dead soon."

Krillin sized Gurd up as he and Gohan got in a stance. "So, your Dad told you how to defeat this Gurd guy? Mind telling me how you're gonna do it?"

"Follow my lead," was all Gohan said. Gohan summoned his chi and Krillin followed. They jumped in the sky and fired a several balls of chi on Gurd, surrounding and blinding him.

Gurd froze the chi with his time powers and ran from it. Just as time was up, he released it and Gohan landed in front of him. Gurd was stunned to see Gohan moved so fast. Gohan punched him, knocking Gurd back twenty feet where he ran into Krillin who punch him sending him upward.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan and Krillin yelled sending the blast upward directed at Gurd.

Gurd had enough time to freeze the Kamehameha Wave. Gurd flew away, avoiding the blast. He landed looking around. He saw Krillin and Gohan were frozen as well, caught up in the time warp. Now he could strike.

"Hey, ugly!" Gurd turned to see Goten behind him holding a Kamehameha Wave of his own. Before Gurd could react, Goten fired the Kamehameha Wave at full blast, hitting Gurd dead on.

Gohan and Krillin were freed from the Gurd's time powers. Gohan and Krillin went to Gohan. Gohan gave his brother a high five. "Good job, Goten."

Vegeta approached Gurd. He lied on the ground defeated. His clothes were in tatters, the blast of the Kamehameha tore through his skin, revealing oozing purple blood. Vegeta laughed. "Pathetic. A four-year-old power whipped your ass. Of course, he is half Saiyan." Vegeta aimed a hand at Gurd and blew off Gurd's head with a chi of his own.

Gohan, Goten and Krillin looked back at Vegeta. "What did you do that for?" Krillin asked. "He was defeated."

"Your opponent is only defeated when he's dead!" Vegeta said and looked at Gohan and Goten who were also stunned at Vegeta's violence. "As half Saiyans trained by Kakarrot, I thought you knew that."

The rest of the Ginyu force weren't surprised at Gurd's defeat. "Can't say I'm surprised," Jeice said. "He was the weakest of us."

"Yeah, but I thought he'll hold off against the three shrimps!" Burta said

"And what's worse, we won't have a cool pose anyone. Captain Ginyu will have to think of something else." Recoome stretched his muscles. "Oh, well. Time for me to get ready."

* * *

Meanwhile at Frieza's ship, Frieza marveled at the vision of having all seven dragon balls before him. "Ah, Ginyu, I knew I could count on you."

"It was an honor, Lord Frieza."

"To think Vegeta and some aliens were holding the dragon balls from me. I would have liked to see Vegeta's demise but I have more important matters to attend to. It's time I've granted immortal life.

Ginyu and Frieza, waited and waited but nothing happened. "Um, are you immortal now?" Ginyu asked.

"No. I don't feel any different," Frieza said lost at what was going on. He had all seven dragon balls so why wasn't his wish granted? "Wait. What did that Namek say when we took his dragon ball?"

Ginyu thought for a moment and said, "Something about you not getting your wish. You think he meant the dragon doesn't grant immortality?"

Frieza shook his head thinking. "No, there's more to it than that. I know! There's a code needed. The Nameks must know it."

"Didn't we kill them all?" Ginyu asked.

"No, we didn't. The people Vegeta got the balls must be alive. I'm going to find them."

"But without our scouters--"

"I'll search every inch of this planet, Ginyu. If I need to, I'll contact you by the com link on the battle jacket. Nothing's gonna stop me from granting my wish!!!" Frieza got in his pod and speed off in search of any living Nameks.

Elsewhere, in Guru, the Great Elder's home, Nail remained on guard. Dende looked out the window worried about his new friends. Guru sense out the Earthlings whereabouts and felt impending doom.

"Nail, I need you to go to the Earthlings aide," Guru requested. "I sense they will need your help."

Nail turned to the Elder. "But what about you, Elder? I can't leave you unprotected."

"I should be fine, but I feel the two Earthlings we met are in grave danger. Go to them."

Nail bowed before Great Elder. "As you wish."

* * *

After finish with his stretching exercises, Recoome yelled at Vegeta. "Yo! Vegeta, I'm ready to pound you!"

"Damn it to hell," Vegeta cursed and stepped forward.

Recoome looked over to the three who stood behind. "If you three wimps want to help Vegeta, go ahead. I'll have more fun ripping you all apart!"

"Hey, the three shrimps are ours!" Jeice yelled.

"Yeah, you can't have all the fun, killing everyone!" Burta argued back.

Recoome ignored them as he made a silly pose with a clap of his hands and stretching his body and balancing it on one foot, yelling, "**GINYU…SPECIAL FORCE!!! RECOOME!!!**"

Vegeta was pissed, Krillin and Gohan were dumbfounded and Goten cocked his head to the side, lost. "Gohan, he's strange."

"You got that right."

Vegeta powered up. Krillin, Gohan and Goten shield themselves from the power Vegeta was summoning. The Ginyu Force was stunned. They didn't know Vegeta had this kind of power and what was worse, they couldn't tell how much without their scouters.

"Incredible," Jeice said.

Vegeta came at Recoome with all he had, throwing a punch at Recoome, knocking him back. Vegeta didn't wait for Recoome to get his bearings. Vegeta struck Recoome fast and hard. Vegeta attacked Recoome again with his fist. He grabbed Recoome and slammed him into the ground. Vegeta kneed Recoome's chest, cracking his uniform. Vegeta picked up Recoome again and threw him into a rocky hill, disintegrating it in pieces. Vegeta formed a large blast of chi in both his hands and fired on Recoome.

"Get down!" Krillin ordered. The blast was so huge, it would hit them if they didn't duck.

Gohan grabbed his brother and took a dive, shielding him from any blasts and flying debris. Just as Krillin, Gohan and Goten were about to get up, Vegeta fired another large blast of chi on Recoome and the three duck again.

Around them, the smoke cleared. Krillin opened his eyes and saw the area was completely destroyed. The hills nearby were completely flatten.

"Whoa! Looks like Vegeta got him," Krillin said.

"You okay, Goten?" Gohan asked his brother. Goten nodded. Gohan looked around at the debris. The smoke cleared around them but not where Recoome was. "No," Gohan said, worried. "I feel his chi. He's still alive."

A breeze blew by, clearing the smoke and revealing a smiling Recoome. His clothes were ruined and he had tiny cuts on his arms and one on his face but other than that, he wasn't harmed.

Goten was astonished. "He hardly has a scratch on him."

"Damn," Vegeta cursed. "All that for nothing." Vegeta was breathing hard, too. Not a good sign.

Recoome straightened a crick in his neck. "That was a good warm up. Let's get started." He raised his arms and charged on Vegeta. "**RECOOME…KICK!!!**"

"Oh, shit!" Vegeta wasn't fast enough to dodge Recoome slam his knee into his face. Vegeta went flying and blood spattered out of his mouth. Vegeta bounced himself off a rock and flew at Recoome with all his power at him. He threw a punch. Recoome blocked it. He threw a kick. Recoome blocked that, too. Vegeta was giving it his all but Recoome blocked every attack thrown at him.

Vegeta jumped back and took to the sky. Recoome chased after him. Vegeta shot a large chi blast at him. Recoome dodged it. He laughed. "You gotta do be--" Recoome groaned as Vegeta head butted him in the chest. Recoome felt the wind knocked out of him but he quickly recovered. Recoome grabbed Vegeta by the waist and turned him upside down.

Vegeta tried to break out of Recoome's grip but it was too tight. "Dammit! Let me go!"

Recoome laughed. "With pleasure!" Recoome flew towards the ground at tremendous speed.

"Uh-oh!" Krillin said terrified.

"That's gonna hurt bad," Goten said.

"Oh, fu--" Vegeta didn't get a chance to finish his words as he was slammed into the ground hard. Krillin, Gohan and Goten shielded their eyes from the impact.

Through the crater Recoome created only Vegeta's legs stuck out. Recoome pulled him out with one and Vegeta fired a blast on his face. Recoome released Vegeta and fell back.

Vegeta struggled to sit up on wobbly legs. It was over for him. Vegeta's face was covered in blood, his left eye was wedge shut. His uniform was torn all over the place. Three of his ribs were broken as were his right arm. He coughed and more blood spat out of his mouth.

Seeing Recoome's body lying on the ground unmoving, Krillin breathed a sigh of relief. That was until Recoome jumped up. His red hair was burnt off and he had more cuts on his face but he was happy. "Oh, yeah! Now this is a fight!"

Vegeta was stunned. Krillin and Goten were terrified. It doesn't seem like this guy could be stopped. Gohan felt Goten grab his hand. Gohan was scared, too but he wasn't going to show it to Goten. He didn't need his brother worry more than he already was.

Recoome saw how injured Vegeta was. "You don't have any more fire in you, do you? You're no fun. I was just getting happy."

Vegeta breathed hard as he stared down Recoome.

Krillin knew Vegeta was finished. This anger and scared him because it meant he, Gohan and Goten were next. "Guys, Vegeta's goin' down. When he falls, we're gonna have to fight. Give it everything you got."

Gohan and Goten nodded. Gohan search for his parents' chi. They were coming but Gohan didn't think they would get here in time.

"Prepare to die!" Recoome yelled. "**ERASER GUN!!!**" Recoome fired a large blast of chi from his mouth.

Krillin, Gohan and Goten attacked. Krillin kneed Recoome's head and jumped out of the way and avoided Gohan's Kamehameha wave on him. Meanwhile, Goten picked up Vegeta and carried him to safety.

Vegeta pushed Goten out of the way. "Fool. If you had strength to help me, you had strength to attack Recoome!"

"I think we got him," Krillin said as saw Recoome lying on the ground. "Or not," he cringe seeing Recoome rise.

Recoome attacked Krillin first, kicking him in the chest sending him flying into the ground. Gohan and Goten flew to him. "He's too strong," Krillin groaned. "He took me out with one kick. Run, you two."

"We can't run," Gohan said.

"That's right," Recoome said as he approached Gohan and Goten. "Because there's no place you can hide."

* * *

Nail sense Frieza coming in the direction of the Great Elder's home. He couldn't aid the Earthlings for he had to protect Guru. Nail waited for Frieza far from the Elder's home.

He didn't have to wait long for Frieza arrived and stopped in front of him. Frieza smiled. All the Nameks weren't killed. "I was looking for you. I've gathered all seven dragon balls and I need the code required to grant my wish. Would you be so kind to tell me?"

"No," Nail said. "You and your request are evil. I will not allow you to use the dragon balls for your evil purpose."

Frieza snarled. "If you don't tell me, I shall beat it out of you."

"If that's how you want it." Nail glided down and landed.

Frieza landed and stepped out of his pod as well. "I should warn you that I'm the strongest being in the universe. You don't stand a chance."

"If that's how you see it." Nail got in a fighting stance. "Nevertheless, you will never know the password."

As Nail and Frieza prepared to fight, Kakarrot and ChiChi were racing towards their sons.

"Krillin's down. So is Vegeta," Kakarrot said.

"I hope our boys can hold on until we get there," ChiChi said. "We should be there soon."

* * *

Gohan and Goten went flying by a blast of chi from Recoome. Brothers landed on their feet and fired their own chi on Recoome. Recoome stood there waiting for it and when it got close to him blew on it sending it upward.

Goten appeared behind Recoome but he saw it and punched Goten sending him to the ground. Gohan kicked Recoome's neck knocking him down and allowing Gohan the chance to check on his brother.

"You okay, Goten?"

Goten sat up, blood ran down the side of his mouth. "Not really. My whole bodies sore." He looked behind his brother. "Look out!"

Gohan grabbed his brother and jumped avoiding the several chi blasts Recoome was throwing at them. The brothers split up seeing it was the best strategy.

All of Recoome's blasts were creating clouds of smoke. Goten coughed, blinded by the smoke and didn't see Recoome appear behind him. "I'm right here kid." He kicked Goten's stomach hard.

Goten plummet to the ground. He held his small body up and coughed up blood. "Mommy. Daddy."

"Goten!" Gohan cried. His anger was rising. His little brother was hurt because of this monster. Gohan wasn't gonna let Recoome get away with that. "You're gonna pay for that!" Gohan screamed, summoning his chi. He charged on Recoome. Gohan punched Recoome, knocking him off his feet. He got behind him and kicked his back. Gohan grabbed Recoome's hand and threw him in the air. Gohan flew ahead of Recoome and slammed into his stomach with his knees. Recoome plummet to the ground; leaving a crater. Gohan wasn't finished as he jumped in the sky and fired a large Kamehameha Wave.

Vegeta was stunned._ Incredible. I didn't think he had that kind of power. Could he be a Super Saiyan in the making? _Vegeta noticed Gohan was breathing hard. _Damn, don't tell me he's out energy. He only goes nuts when he's really mad. This isn't good._ He looked over at Burta and Jeice.

Once the smoke cleared, Recoome stood. The rest of his uniform was destroyed except for his shorts, all his teeth were gone and there were large gashes on his face and severe cuts on his arms and legs.

"I gotta hand it to you, kid. No one has beaten me up this bad before." He flashed a toothless grin at Gohan. "You should consider than an honor. A short honor!"

Gohan didn't have enough strength to dodge the punch Recoome delivered him. He bounced several times on the ground. He had a gash on his face, cuts on his arms, his uniform was torn. Something was broken he knew but Gohan wasn't going to give up. He had to hold on until his parents came.

That was enough to get Gohan to stand on his feet. "No, Gohan!" Krillin called out. "Stay down!"

"I won't stay down!" Gohan said defiantly. He limped to Recoome, injured but showing no fear. "I am the son of Kakarrot and ChiChi. I come from a line of great warriors. I WON'T LET YOU BEAT ME!!'

Gohan came at Recoome with all he had. Recoome jumped avoiding Gohan's punch and kicked Gohan's neck, snapping it instantly.

"NO!" Krillin screamed.

"Gohan!!" Goten cried. He had tears in his eyes as he saw his brother fall to the ground lifeless.

Vegeta shook his head disgusted.

Jeice laughed. "That kid doesn't have long now. I don't need my scouter to know he's a goner."

"A broken neck would do that," Burta laughed.

Recoome stretched his back and flex his fingers. "Guess I'll go and finish them off now."

Recoome only took a step toward Gohan when two blurs of energy flew past him. One stopped in front of Gohan and the other in front of Goten.

"So, they finally arrived," Vegeta said and coughed blood.

ChiChi cradled Goten in her arms. Kakarrot knelt beside Gohan. Jeice didn't recognize ChiChi but he certainly recognized Kakarrot. "Kakarrot? He's alive?"

"I heard the kid say his name but I didn't think nuthin' of it. I thought he died years ago," Recoome said.

"Goten, it's Mommy." ChiChi examined his wounds. Goten had a broken arm and leg and more injuries not seen to the naked eye. Seeing her child like this made her angry. The monster that did this was going to pay. ChiChi looked over to Gohan. He looked even worse.

"His neck's broken," was all Kakarrot said but his voice was laced with fury.

ChiChi handed Kakarrot a senzu bean. She gave one to Goten. Goten was able to eat his but Kakarrot had to help Gohan eat his bean since his neck was broken.

Much to the Ginyu Force's shock. Goten jumped to his feet all fine. He hugged his mother, crying. "Momma, I was so scared for Gohan."

"It's okay," ChiChi soothed her child. "He's gonna be all right."

As soon as the senzu bean took affect, Gohan sat up all better. The first person he saw was his father looking down on him smiling. "Dad!" Gohan smiled and hugged his father. Kakarrot returned the hug. Gohan saw his mother with a recovered Goten. "Mom! You're here, too!" Goten hugged his brother glad he was all right and ChiChi hugged them both; glad both her sons were fine now.

"Dad?" Burta said. "Those are Kakarrot's kids?"

Jeice studied ChiChi. "And that must be their Mom. She doesn't look like a Saiyan."

Gohan clutched his father again. "Mom, Dad, you have to be careful. These guys are really tough."

"I know." Kakarrot look pass his son to Vegeta. He was on his knees clutching a shoulder wound. "Just what exactly has been goin' on here?"

"I can you tell, Daddy," Goten said.

ChiChi gave Krillin a senzu bean and said, "Yes, I'd like to know as well."

Kakarrot put a hand on Goten's head. "So do I. Just stay calm, Goten." Goten obeyed his father although he wasn't sure what was going on. Kakarrot put a hand on Gohan's head. "I see. I know everything."

"You do?" Gohan said. "How?"

"I'll explain later," ChiChi said. Goten and Gohan looked at their mother surprised. She knows?

"Hand me a senzu bean, ChiChi?" Kakarrot said.

ChiChi gave it to him. She had a feeling what her husband was doing but she didn't like it. "This is the last one, Kakarrot. I wouldn't use it on him."

Kakarrot said nothing as he stood and walked over to Vegeta. Vegeta looked up at Kakarrot wondering what his rival was going to do. He knew Kakarrot read Goten and Gohan's minds and knew what he did. So, he didn't understand why Kakarrot was going to give him a senzu bean.

"You bastard!"

Kakarrot punched Vegeta so hard he was knocked several feet back. Kakarrot glided to him, picked Vegeta by the collar of his uniform, punched Vegeta's stomach and slammed him into the ground.

"You fuckin' son of a bitch! How dare you endanger my sons because of your greed! This is why we didn't trust you with the dragon balls on Earth!" Kakarrot kicked Vegeta hard, cracking ribs and causing Vegeta to cough up more blood. Kakarrot dropped the senzu bean on the ground in front of Vegeta. "Once I deal with Frieza and the Ginyu Force, we're gonna settle this."

Kakarrot glide away and landed where his family stood waiting. He turned to face Recoome, Burta and Jeice. "Long time no see."

"Kakarrot," Recoome sneered. "Where the hell have you been hidin'?"

"It doesn't matter," Kakarrot said calmly. "In less than ten minutes, you're all gonna be dead. No one hurts my sons and gets away with it alive."

Recoome, Burta and Jeice laughed. "What, Big Daddy gonna avenge his sons?" Recoome laughed.

ChiChi stepped beside Kakarrot. "No. Big Daddy and Big Momma are." The Ginyu Force burst out laughing again. A woman was gonna fight them?!

Kakarrot faced his wife. "No. I've got this. I'm gonna fight them alone."

"Kakarrot, they nearly killed our sons. If you think I'm gonna stand here and just--"

"I said I've got this," Kakarrot said in a tone ChiChi never heard before. It was so dark and threatening. Even when Kakarrot got angry with her in the past, he never used that tone before.

ChiChi hated the idea of being on the sidelines. She was always in the fight, always the one to defeat the bad guys. Not this time. This time she would have to hand it over to Kakarrot. "Very well. I won't fight, but if you get hurt in anyway, I'm stepping in."

Kakarrot smiled and kissed ChiChi's forehead. "I know you will but you won't have to."

Recoome laughed. "Getting permission to fight from the little woman?"

Kakarrot smirked. "You're not gonna win. I'll tell you that now. I say you'll last five minutes with me maximum."

Recoome laughed. "Did you hear this? Kakarrot says I'm gonna last only five minutes with him!" Burta and Jeice laughed.

Vegeta, recovered, studied Kakarrot. Something wasn't right. He was acting so calm, even being playful with his wife when he should be fearing for his life. It's not like Kakarrot didn't know of the Ginyu Force. He knew of them and what type of power they held. So, why the hell was he so calm?

Then it hit him. "No, it's impossible. Kakarrot cannot be a Super Saiyan. He just can't be. If someone was to be a Super Saiyan, it will be me!"

Goten clutched his mother's hand. "I'm worried about Daddy, Momma. Those guys are strong."

ChiChi squeezed Goten's hand. "No. Your father's fine. While we see your father fight, tell me what has happened? Where are the dragon balls?"

Gohan became worried. "Mom, Ginyu took them--all seven of them. He's taking them to Frieza now."

"What?" ChiChi said. "How long has he been gone?"

Gohan shrugged. "Ten, twenty minutes? I'm not sure."

"If Frieza get his hands on the dragon balls….stay with your father," ChiChi ordered and took to the sky at great speed.

"Mom, wait!" Gohan yelled.

Kakarrot saw his wife fly away at tremendous speed. "ChiChi, what are you--" Kakarrot groaned as he was knocked back by a punch from Recoome, taking a cheap shot at him.

Kakarrot wiped the blood from his mouth. "Lowering yourself to cheap shots, Recoome." He smirked. "You must really fear my power. You're not even starting off with those dumbass dances."

Recoome smiled. "Is that a request before you die? You got it." Recoome made odd poses and Kakarrot rolled his eyes. "**RECOOME ATTACK!!!**" Recoome came at Kakarrot with swift speed. Kakarrot stood unmoving. Recoome thought Kakarrot feared his power and decide to strike but only hit air instead. He looked around seeing Kakarrot was gone. "What the…where he go?"

Gohan, Goten and Krillin looked around. "Where's Daddy?" Goten asked.

"He disappeared," Krillin said.

Vegeta knew Kakarrot didn't disappear. He saw where Kakarrot had gone off to.

"Yo!"

Burta and Jeice turned around to see Kakarrot behind him. "How did you get here!" Jeice demanded.

"There's no way you're that fast," Burta argued.

"I _am_ that fast," Kakarrot gloated. "And you're next." He floated away from them and landed before Recoome.

"I didn't know Daddy was that fast!" Goten was amazed as much as his brother. Krillin noticed Vegeta wasn't surprised at all, only angry. Did he see it all?

"I was gonna beat you to a pulp and show you to Frieza but I'm gonna kill you now." He raised his hands in the air and Gohan, Goten and Krillin became scared of the next attack. They knew what Recoome was going to do and feared for Kakarrot. Cackles of energy surrounded Recoome as he prepared his attack. **"RECOOME ULTRA MEGA**---" He was silenced when Kakarrot slammed and elbow in Recoome's chest. Recoome crumpled and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Kakarrot smirked wickedly. "Sorry. I saw an opening that screamed out 'Attack.' So I did."

"Impossible!" Jeice cried out. "He took Recoome out with one punch!"

"It must be some sort of trick."

Kakarrot sons and Krillin were amazed Kakarrot took out Recoome with one attack. Vegeta was angry, angry Kakarrot took out Recoome so easily. Angry that it was possible Kakarrot was a Super Saiyan.

Dammit! It just can't be! I was suppose to be the Super Saiyan not him! If Kakarrot is a Super Saiyan, I don't stand a chance against him and I better tread lightly before I face him in battle again.

* * *

ChiChi spotted Ginyu making ridiculous poses. He was near the dragon balls. ChiChi noticed Frieza was gone. In fact, his chi was far from the area. Where did he go and why hasn't he used the dragon balls? ChiChi wasn't going to question it.

ChiChi landed before Ginyu serious. Ginyu stopped his posing to look at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Son ChiChi and I want the dragon balls."

Ginyu laughed. "So, you're part of Vegeta's party. What are you his woman?"

"No. I'm the wife of Kakarrot."

"Kakarrot?" Ginyu was surprised. "He's dead."

"I assure you he's very much alive. Give me the dragon balls or prepare to face me."

Ginyu laughed. "You! A woman is gonna beat me up?" He started another silly pose that baffled ChiChi. "I am Captain Ginyu, the strongest in the universe besides Frieza. No one can stop me!"

ChiChi got in a fighting stance. "Oh yeah? Put up or shut up."

Ginyu noticed ChiChi's stance. She was all business and there wasn't a vulnerable opening on her. She was serious. "Okay, woman if you want it."

"Your move."

Ginyu took the invitation. Ginyu flew at her and raised his hand to strike but ChiChi dodged. ChiChi threw a punch of her own but Ginyu dodge. The next seconds were a blurs of punches and kicks ChiChi threw at each other, each dodging the others opponent. ChiChi and Ginyu put some distance from each other to assess the situation.

This woman is serious. But she is just a woman. She can't be that good.

Ginyu is good but I know he's hiding his true power. I might even have to use the Kaio Ken on him.

The two resume fighting with Ginyu firing a large blast of chi on ChiChi. ChiChi jumped, avoiding the blast. Ginyu looked up expecting to see ChiChi up there but he didn't.

"Where did--" Ginyu groaned in pain as he was kicked sharply in the back. Ginyu was sent flying into a nearby mountain. Ginyu lay stunned. He was hit? A woman actually hit him. Ginyu rose from the rubble from the mountain onto to get hit dead on with ChiChi's Kamehameha Wave.

Ginyu was slow to rise after that attacked. He hurt. He was actually feeling pain and it was because of a woman. He cursed not having a scouter. He could get a reading of her power, but even without a scouter, he knew she was faster than him. He didn't see her get behind him and he couldn't stop that blast of chi she fired on him. Still, how could a woman be stronger than him?

I am the wife of Kakarrot.

She didn't look like a Saiyan and if she was this strong, Kakarrot obviously had to be stronger and if he came to find his wife, he wouldn't have a chance. He'll have to take Kakarrot out.

Ginyu rose from the rubble again and ChiChi stood ready to defend herself. He grinned as he punched a hole in his chest, stunning ChiChi. "I like your body. I think I'll take it."

ChiChi was baffled then became insulted as she thought his words were sexual in nature. "I'll kill you if you touch my body."

"I doubt it. **SWITCH!!**" Ginyu yelled in the sky and his essence flowed out of him into ChiChi. ChiChi's essence flowed in Ginyu's body. Once the switch was made, Ginyu laughed and touched his new body. He started with the breasts. "I'm touching you. Are you gonna kill me now? Ooh. That feels nice."

ChiChi clutched the hole in her new body's chest. Blood spilled out of the hole and she spat up blood from her mouth. She looked at herself horrified. "You switch our bodies!"

"You catch on quick! Can you guess where I'm going next?" Ginyu said and speed off in his new body. "This body is fast!"

ChiChi watched Ginyu fly off. He was going where Kakarrot and the others were. "He has my body. My husband. My sons. They won't know." ChiChi started flying but at a slower pace. She clutched her wound in pain. "This new body is so weak now and I can't fly straight. This body is gonna take some gettin' use to."

* * *

Great Elder could sense the battle of Kakarrot and ChiChi far away. He also felt a strong power approaching him. It was evil. It was the one who was responsible for killing the Nameks. The Elder knew what he wanted.

"Dende."

"Yes, Elder?"

"The Earthlings are in the Shell Region. Go to them. If they are to summon the dragon, they will need the password."

"I can't leave you."

"Go, Dende. I'll be all right."

Dende bowed and left.

* * *

Burta and Jeice charge on Kakarrot. They weren't gonna let him get away with taking out Recoome like this. Jeice was going to attack Kakarrot first. "Now face the power of the Ginyu--" he was silence with Kakarrot punching in the face.

"If you want to fight me seriously, then stop leaving yourselves open," Kakarrot told Jeice which angered him even more.

Jeice and Burta attacked Kakarrot with everything they had. Kicks and punches went flying at Kakarrot but he stood there raising his hands, blocking their simultaneous attacks.

Jeice and Burta pulled back assessing the situation, breathing hard. "Damn. Not even a scratch," Jeice cursed.

"Is it my turn?" Kakarrot said. He stretched his arms out and screamed sending a blast of chi on the remaining Ginyu Force members and knocking them off their feet.

"**CRUSHER BALL!!**" Jeice yelled throwing a ball of chi at Kakarrot. Kakarrot deflected it towards Burta. Burta dodged allowing the blast to blow up far away. Jeice saw Kakarrot hovering behind Burta. "Burta!!! Behind you!"

Burta turned around seeing Kakarrot smiling at him. "You can't be that fast. I'm the faster in the universe."

"Maybe you were, but I'm taking that title now." Kakarrot dodge kicks and punches from Burta as he shout curses at him. Jeice joined in, vowing to take Kakarrot down. No one made the Ginyu Force look like a fool and get away with it. "Time to end this."

Kakarrot moved so fast that it appeared he vanished between Jeice and Burta and appeared behind him by magic. Kakarrot kicked Burta's back and slammed his elbow on Burta's neck breaking it. Kakarrot landed on the ground well enough in time to catch Burta's lifeless body with one hand and slamming it in the ground.

Kakarrot looked up at Jeice who was shaking with fear. Jeice flew off. It was time to get help. He didn't get far as Kakarrot appeared in front of him. "You're not gettin' away." Kakarrot punched Jeice. Jeice soared back and Kakarrot kicked him. Kakarrot fired a sharp chi blast on Jeice completely destroying his body.

"Whoa!" Krillin said amazed Kakarrot took them all out so easily. "Remind me to never get Kakarrot angry."

Kakarrot landed in front of his sons who eagerly went to him. They were so glad their father was all right. "Where did your mother go?"

"I told her about Ginyu taking the dragon balls to Frieza. She went after Ginyu to stop him."

Kakarrot looked at the sky. "The sky hasn't gone dark so the dragon balls haven't been used." Kakarrot felt for ChiChi's chi. "Frieza isn't near his ship but Ginyu and ChiChi are putting some distance with each other. We better go after her."

"What about him?" Krillin asked pointing to Vegeta who has been silent throughout the battle.

Kakarrot was about to answer when Goten spoke. "It's Momma. She's back!"

Kakarrot looked upward and saw ChiChi's body flying to him. Kakarrot wasn't sure why but he got a strange feeling.

Ginyu landed and Goten ran to who he thought was his mother. "Momma, you're back. Did you beat the bad guy?"

Ginyu grinned at Goten. "Of course I did, sweetie." Ginyu looked at Kakarrot. _So Kakarrot is alive. The bastard must've abandoned his kind and stayed in hiding until now. He should've stayed hidden. _Ginyu took Kakarrot's hand and lead him away from the others. "Kakarrot, baby, I need to talk to you…alone."

ChiChi never called him 'baby' Kakarrot thought as he allowed her to take him away from the others. Gohan look on puzzled. It looked like Mom but it didn't feel like her. "Something's wrong."

"What did you want to talk about?" Kakarrot asked. "What happened with Ginyu? Did you defeat him?"

Ginyu grinned. "Of course I did. He wasn't a challenge."

"I know you've been trainin' hard but Ginyu ain't no pushover even for you," Kakarrot said then added. "There's somethin' different about you."

"Oh?" Ginyu asked moving closer, smiling. "And what might that be?"

"You don't feel like yourself. Where are the dragon balls?"

Ginyu grinned malicious. "Right where they belong." Ginyu punched a fist through Kakarrot's stomach, creating a hole allowing blood to gush out.

Kakarrot cried out in pain as he clutched his stomach and crumpled to his knees. His hands were soaked with his blood. Ginyu folded his fist and slammed the rest of Kakarrot's body to the ground.

"Daddy!" Goten cried.

Goten was going to run to his father but Gohan held him back. "Wait! That's not Mom!" Gohan said seeing his father fall to his knees.

"If that's not ChiChi, then who is she?" Krillin questioned.

Kakarrot looked at the face that was his wife but he knew it wasn't here. "What have you done with ChiChi, Ginyu?!" Kakarrot snarled.

Ginyu kicked Kakarrot's face knocking him down and leaving Kakarrot to cough up blood. He march over and pressed his foot down hard on Kakarrot's neck. He cried out in pain. Vegeta looked worried. Why was ChiChi attacking her husband?

Gohan, Goten and Krillin landed by Kakarrot. Gohan stood in front of the others. "What have you done with our mother? I know you're not our Mom!"

"We switched bodies," Ginyu answered.

"Say what?" Krillin cried out stunned. Vegeta, Gohan and Goten were too shock to answer.

"Without Mommy and Daddy to take care of you, you don't stand a chance." Ginyu charged attacking Gohan, Goten and Krillin head on.

Not wanting to hit someone who looked like ChiChi, the three dodged and blocked as best they could but eventually, they were all knocked down. Gohan took a punch to the stomach, Krillin took a hit in the head and Goten took a smack in the back.

Ginyu laughed. "This body has a lot of power."

Kakarrot rose slowly, still clutching his wound, blood running from his mouth and over his fingers as it covered the large wound. "You bastard. I won't let you use my wife's body to hurt my sons."

Ginyu laughed. "It's not like you can do anything." Kakarrot wasn't fast enough to dodge Ginyu's punch and kick to Kakarrot's chest, knocking him on the ground again and causing more blood to spit out of his mouth. That last kick broke one of his ribs. Ginyu pressed a hand on Kakarrot's wound applying pressure. "How embarrassing! Done in by your own wife!"

Ginyu was too busy gloating victory to see ChiChi hit butt Ginyu from behind knocking him off Kakarrot. Kakarrot looked up seeing Ginyu's body kneeling beside him. The body was clutching a wound on the right side of his chest. What Kakarrot noticed was the concern eyes and he knew that was his wife.

"ChiChi?" Kakarrot croak.

The face of Ginyu smiled. "Yes, it's me."

Krillin, Gohan and Goten rushed to their side. Gohan and Goten helped their father stood. They all stood by Kakarrot and looked at ChiChi in her new body wary.

"Momma?" Goten squeaked. "Is it you?"

"Yes. Ginyu switch my body with his," ChiChi answered. She saw how frightened Goten was of her. Gohan looked horrified as well and it angered her that Ginyu did this.

"How do we get your body back?" Krillin asked.

"We gotta get him to switch my body back," ChiChi said. "You're gonna have to beat up my body."

Gohan and Goten looked horrified at the idea. "We can't do that," Gohan said.

"You're gonna have too," Kakarrot said seriously. "If your mother's body is beaten up, he won't have any use for it and switch back."

"There's something else," ChiChi said. "I'm having trouble getting use to this body so Ginyu must be, too."

"Then he hasn't discovered the full power of your body," Kakarrot realized. "It's our only chance."

"But we can't do it!" Goten said.

"It's your body, Mom," Gohan added.

"You're gonna have, too." Kakarrot ordered. "I won't be much help in the fight because of my injuries. So you have to do it. That son of a bitch has your mother's body captured. To let him allow in it even a second more, is punishment on your mother." Goten started to open his mouth but Kakarrot silenced him. "Goten, don't you dare say anything about the swear jar." Goten remained quiet.

"But, Dad," Gohan began to argued.

"I've given you an order," Kakarrot silenced his sons. "Do it!"

Gohan cringed. His father has never raised his voice at him.

Ginyu laughed wickedly. "You're all talk. You can't fight me. I look too much like your precious wife and mother!" Ginyu came charging at them again. Gohan, Goten and Kakarrot got out of the way but Krillin actually threw a punch across Ginyu's face, stunning everyone.

Ginyu wiped his mouth seeing blood on his feminine hands. "I can't believe you actually hit me."

"You look like ChiChi but you're not her!" Krillin said. "The real ChiChi would've seen that punch coming miles away."

"More than that, I feel his chi falling," ChiChi said. "He can't control my body anymore than I can control his."

"Then we have an opening," Kakarrot said. "Go for it!"

Gohan, Goten and Krillin attacked Ginyu head on. This time Ginyu wasn't able to hold them off as his powers were fading rapidly. Gohan and Goten hit Ginyu's stomach and back but they closed their eyes. That way it didn't seem like they were hitting their mother. Krillin punched Ginyu's face. He pretended it was a training session he and ChiChi had as kids on Roshi island. A Kamehameha from all three sent Ginyu crashing to the ground weakened.

"We got him," Krillin said. "He's too weak to move."

"But how do we get him to give Mom's body back?" Gohan asked. Krillin shrugged.

Ginyu laid on the ground weakened. He couldn't move. He had to make another switch. He looked up at Krillin. He wasn't as strong as ChiChi but his body would do. Staring up and Krillin he grinned wickedly.

ChiChi noticed his grin. "He's gonna change." Weakly, she started going towards Ginyu.

"

While Krillin looked baffled as to what was going on, ChiChi jumped in the middle, taking the blast and switching her body with Ginyu's.

"What just happened?" Gohan said. He noticed his father rushing to his mother's side. "It's Mom. She's back in her body. I feel her chi."

Krillin, Goten and Gohan rushed to ChiChi and Kakarrot. ChiChi was leaning on Kakarrot as he helped her stood.

"Momma, is it you?"

ChiChi nodded weakly. "Yes, I'm back."

"Hold your mother," Kakarrot told his sons. Krillin got on one side of ChiChi and Gohan got on the other side. Kakarrot went over to Ginyu. He was severely weakened now that he was in his own body.

Ginyu saw Kakarrot limping toward him. "Just what are you going to do? You're as weakened as I am."

Kakarrot lodge a hand around Ginyu's neck. Ginyu tried to break Kakarrot's hold on him was stronger than anything he encountered. "I'm not so weak I can't break your neck." There was a crack and Ginyu's body slumped. Kakarrot released Ginyu and went back to his family.

Gohan looked up at his father worried. "Dad, there aren't any senzu beans and you and Mom need to get your strength back. What are we gonna do?"

"We'll go to Frieza's ship," Vegeta said, approaching them.

Kakarrot scowled at Vegeta. "Why did you stay hidden when we battle Ginyu in ChiChi's body? We could've used your help."

Vegeta snorted. "Like I'm gonna give Ginyu the chance to switch bodies with me." He grinned seeing the situation. Kakarrot and ChiChi were in no position to defend themselves. They were both beaten badly. "I could kill you all if I wanted, but I won't."

"You won't because you can't," Kakarrot said. "You need us for the dragon balls and Frieza if you run across him."

"Then I propose a truce. I won't kill any of you while we're on this planet. After Frieza is defeated, it's fair game."

"Deal," Kakarrot said.

Vegeta lead the way going back to Frieza's ship. Gohan carried his mother. Kakarrot flew with assistance from Krillin and Goten.

When they arrived in Frieza's ship, Vegeta lead them to the medical wing of the ship where Kakarrot and ChiChi were put into two medical machines. "The models are older but it'll do."

"They won't drown will they?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta ignored Krillin as he walked out of the room. "Come. We'll get you into some battle clothes. The ones you brought from Earth tear too easily."

Gohan and Goten looked at their worn battle clothes. "I guess you have a point."

Vegeta pulled clothes out of a locker and tossed them at Krillin, Gohan and Goten. Gohan and Goten knew the material was indestructible. They remember seeing their father's uniform.

"How long until Kakarrot and ChiChi are better?" Krillin asked.

"ChiChi's human so I'll say about half an hour. With Kakarrot's build, it will take forty or fifty minutes."

"So we just wait then?" Goten said.

"You two stay here. I'm going to the Great Elder's place and get that password. We need to get it before Frieza does."

"I should go with you, Krillin," Gohan said.

Krillin noticed Vegeta leaving the room with his new uniform and towel in tow. Seconds later, they heard the sound of water. "No, you need to keep an eye on Vegeta. He made a pact with Kakarrot but I don't trust him." Gohan nodded, agreeing. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Meanwhile, Nail laid on the ground. His body broken and defeated. He didn't have much time in this world, but it didn't matter. During his battle with Frieza, Guru communicated with him of his plan. Dende was near the Earthlings and if they make a wish, Frieza will never become immortal.

Frieza stood over Nail victorious. "You're near death. Do you want to tell me where the dragon balls are before I get serious?"

Though near death, Nail smiled. "Even if I tell you, it's too late."

"Too late?" Frieza questioned. "What do you mean?"

"By now Dende has reached our new friends and has told them the password. They're probably making wishes to the dragon so you won't." Nail laughed. "You're too late." he closed his eyes and passed into the next life.

Frieza picked up his small communicator on his battle jacket. "Ginyu, come in. Come in!" He only heard static. Ginyu always answered his call. He wouldn't answer unless he was. "Dead," Frieza figured. "And if he's gone, then the Ginyu Force are dead, too."

Frieza zoomed in the sky flying faster than ever. "How could Vegeta do this? No! Vegeta had help. There's no way he could take on the Ginyu Force by himself. It's him and those friends of his." The thought of Vegeta and his little gang using the dragon balls before him pissed him off. "

To Be Continued

AN: My goal is to get a 100 reviews and I have three or four chapters to go. Will you help me? Reviews please.

Lady Thundera: Yeah, I love Gohan being so brave. You're right his father influence help but his mother's did, too!

Carrie: Vegeta is a dirty sneak. Like he'll go with the smart plan. One thing you shouldn't do is make Kakarrot or ChiChi mad.

Nice Nipps: I thought I was doing that.

Vixen: Thanks for getting it the innocence of the last scene with Kakarrot and ChiChi. Not everyone did. Seesh! Goten's so sweet. I want one! I really like what I did with Gohan for this story, especially in later chapters where you see his maturity. A lot for an eight year old.

Jadeit: All that was going on: Vegeta betraying the others, Gohan challenging Vegeta, you make a snide comment on me writing the word toilet. That's sad. I didn't go into details. It's not like said what they were doing.

Courtney: You're right. Kakarrot didn't hold back. Super Saiyan. You'll have to wait. We're getting close to the moment. I have that chapter written out already. I had, too so I wouldn't get confused with the changes I was making!


	12. Chapter 12

Second Chances

Part Twelve

Dende was amazed at his speed as he flew to where the Great Elder detected where Krillin and Gohan were. Guru suspected the Earthlings would use the dragon balls and they would need the password so he sent Dende to find them.

Krillin saw someone coming to him. If he didn't know any better, he thought it was Dende. He stopped flying and waited for the person to come to him. Sure enough it was Dende.

"Dende?"

"Krillin?" Dende noticed Krillin's clothes and became scared.

"Don't worry. I'm still the good guy. I just changed clothes."

Dende was relieved. "The Great Elder sent me to tell you the password for the dragon in case you use it."

"That's good because I have an idea on what to wish for," Krillin said. "Let's go."

"That's good because the Great Elder's death is near and Frieza could show up any minute now," Dende said.

* * *

Gohan and Goten look off in the direction Krillin had left. "I wonder how long it will take Krillin to return." 

"It shouldn't take long right?" Goten asked. "Since the Elder raised his powers?"

"Yeah." Gohan clenched his fist angry. "Stupid Vegeta. If he hadn't betrayed us, I could've gotten the Elder to raise your and Mom's powers." Gohan looked up suddenly. "Someone's coming. I feel two chi and they're suppressed." Gohan flew in the sky in search for the chi and Goten followed.

Gohan and Goten were happy to see Krillin and Dende coming their way. "That was fast," Gohan said. "How you do that?"

"Dende met me on the way," Krillin answered. "Where's Vegeta? We suppressed our chi so Vegeta wouldn't detect us."

"He went to sleep," Goten answered. "He said he hadn't slept in a while."

"I'm not surprised," Gohan thought bitterly. "He was plotting against us while my parents slept. Why are you suppressing your chi?"

Krillin grinned confidently. "I have an idea. We should use the dragon balls before Frieza. That's the only way we can stop Frieza from making his wish."

"Okay," Gohan agreed. "What will you use the wish for?"

"On the way here, Dende told me the Namek dragon grants three wishes. We'll use the first wish to revive all the Nameks Frieza and his goons killed. The second we'll bring Bulma to this spot because there's no time for us to get her. Frieza might find us. I want to use the third to transport Bulma and all the Nameks to Earth. They'll be safer there."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I should stay with you," Dende said. "I can help you."

"Dende, it's honorable you want to stay but you should go with the other Nameks. It'll be safer for you," Krillin advised.

"No, I can help. I have the power to heal wounds."

"You can?" Krillin said. "Why didn't you say so earlier? We could've had you heal Kakarrot and ChiChi. After we summon the dragon, we'll get you to do that."

Everyone flew back to the ship. Each gathered dragon balls and flew a safe distance away from Vegeta. Krillin was putting the last dragon ball down when he detected something. Gohan and Goten was alert, too.

Krillin felt a cold shiver run down his spine. "It's….Frieza!!" He turned to Dende. "Hurry, Dende! Call the dragon!"

Dende quickly spoke in his native language. The dragon balls glowed and the skies grew dark. Seven gold beams shot up in the sky and forming into the Namek dragon appeared. Gohan, Goten and Krillin looked up in awe of the huge Namek dragon.

"Wow!" Gohan and Goten said.

"Whoa! He's bigger than the one on Earth!"

"He's Porunga, God of Dreams…." Dende was amazed at Porunga, too. "I've never seen him before either."

**"O MASTER OF THE DRAGONBALLS, STATE YOUR WISH. I SHALL GRANT YOU ANY THREE WISHES IN MY POWER!!!"**

Krillin felt Frieza approaching. "Hurry with the first wish Dende. Revive all the Nameks killed by Frieza and his goons!"

Dende translated the request in Namekian.

**"IT IS DONE. ALL NAMEKIANS KILLED BY FRIEZA AND HIS ASSOCIATES HAVE BEEN REVIVED! NOW STATE YOUR SECOND WISH!"**

"Summon Bulma to this spot!" Krillin ordered and Dende put in the request.

A second later Bulma appeared. Krillin was glad Bulma was actually dressed. Bulma looked around puzzled. "What's going on? How did I get here? I was in the lounge reading." Bulma noticed the others. "Where have you been?! What's been going on?! Why did you abandon me!"

"Bulma shut up and listen!" Krillin yelled silencing Bulma. "I'm only gonna say this once!"

At Frieza's ship where Vegeta slept outside against one of the white spikes of the ship, he was suddenly awakened by an approaching chi. "Someone's coming. Frieza!" He looked up at the sky. "Why is the sky dark? This planet has three suns. There's never night!"

Vegeta looked to his right and saw the Namek dragon. "What in the world?! It's a monster!!" Vegeta looked around frantic. "The dragon balls are gone and so are Kakarrot's sons!"

Vegeta jumped in the sky zooming to the Namek dragon. "That must be the Namek dragon. Those sneaky bastards are stealing my wish!"

Meanwhile Krillin was finish explaining his idea to Bulma. "Okay. I got it. I'll go back to Earth and the Nameks can stay with me and my Dad at Capsule Corp." Bulma understood then said, "But you better bring my ship back in one piece! All of my stuff's in there!!"

"Okay, we promise!" Krillin said.

Gohan felt Vegeta and Frieza's chi approaching. "Dende hurry with the last wish! Vegeta and Frieza are coming!"

Vegeta landed behind them pissed off. "I hope you bastards summoned the dragon for me or I'm kicking all your asses!"

Gohan and Goten got in front of Dende. "Make the wish!"

Dende gave the last wish to Porunga, transporting Bulma and all the Nameks but himself to Earth.

**"YOUR FINAL WISH WILL BE GRANTED."**

Vegeta heard the Namek language but he didn't understand it. "What did ask him? Did you grant my immortality?"

Bulma vanished before them and all the Namekians on Nameks disappeared as well, going to Earth. All except Dende."

Vegeta grabbed Goten. "Tell me! What did you wish for?"

Goten kicked Vegeta breaking his hold on him and landing. "We revive all the Nameks Frieza and his creeps killed and we sent Bulma and all the Nameks but Dende to Earth. They will be safe from the battle here."

"**DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!"** Vegeta cursed.

Everyone froze as they felt the appearance of an enormous chi. They all look back to see Frieza standing over the hill. "**FRIEZA!!**"

"Now look what you've done," Frieza's voice was so cold and sinister. "You destroyed my dreams of immortality." He smiled as he looked down at the five beings who dashed his dreams of immortality. "This is the group who killed Zarbon, Dodoria and the Ginyu Force?" He jumped down the hill and landed only a few feet from them. "I never thought I would see the day when one would make a fool of me."

Frieza took a step forward and everyone else took a step back. "Damn you all," Frieza murmured as his temper rose. "

Vegeta put on a brave face. "If you think you can beat me so easily, think again!"

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Frieza began powering up. "I am Frieza, Lord of the Universe!!"

Gohan, Goten and Krillin couldn't hide their fear at the amount of chi Frieza was pulling.

"His powers too high! There's no way we can defeat him!" Krillin trembled.

"We can beat him," Vegeta said confidently. "You think you're going against one Saiyan but you're wrong, but you're up against four Saiyans and two powerful Earthlings."

Frieza laughed. "That's six opponents and I only see five of you and that includes a Namek."

Vegeta laughed. "One Saiyan and one human aren't here yet but why don't you take a closer look at the two boys behind me. They're half Saiyans and they have tremendous amount of power. What's more they're not my kids but they have potential of being Super Saiyans while I _am _a Super Saiyan!!"

Frieza studied Gohan and Goten. Vegeta was right about one thing. Those kids were Saiyans. They had tails but how was that possible. He killed all the Saiyans except for Nappa and Vegeta and they didn't look like they were the father. Still, it irk him, a Saiyan spawned children when he was trying to avoid coming across a Super Saiyan and it angered him even more that Vegeta was bragging to be a Super Saiyan.

"Prepare to die!" Frieza charged on Vegeta. Vegeta blocked one punch, then another. Vegeta grabbed hold onto Frieza's hand and held Frieza back, raising his chi, impressing Gohan and Goten. If Vegeta could stand up to Frieza, perhaps they did stand a chance against him.

Vegeta and Frieza parted. "Transform Frieza! If you want a real fight, transform! I know there's another transformation! Zarbon told me!"

Frieza grinned. "So you know, eh? Very well then. I'll show you my transformation."

While the others were stunned by this piece of news, Vegeta remained calm. That was until Frieza transformed. Frieza blew off his battle jacket and his body and chi grew in size, far more than Vegeta had expected. Goten clutch onto Gohan. Gohan tried to remain strong for Goten but even he was getting terrified. Krillin felt he was going to wet his pants. When the transformation was completed, Frieza was twice his size, his head grew horns and chi shot up higher than anyone imagine possible.

Vegeta trembled. "I… never….realized."

Krillin panicked. Gohan realized. Goten thought fearful of this new power. 

Frieza laughed seeing the fear on his opponents' faces. "If you had scouters, you would see my chi has passed one million."

"You're a damn liar!!" Vegeta accused Frieza.

"Oh?" Frieza raised a hand and fired a chi on them. The chi was so huge it blew up the area within a mile radius.

Gohan held his brother as they hovered high in the sky. They look around wondering where Krillin, Dende and Vegeta were. When the smoke around them cleared, they saw Krillin holding on to Dende. Vegeta wasn't far away.

Frieza laughed. "What's the matter, Vegeta? Didn't expect me to be this strong? Who should I send to Hell first?" He looked at each opponent and decided. "I choose you!"

"Krillin look out!" Gohan and Goten called out.

"He's too fast," Vegeta remarked at Frieza's speed.

Krillin only manage to push Dende out of the way and get hit in the chest with Frieza's horns. Gohan covered Goten's eyes shielding him from the sight of Krillin looking lifeless as his blood ran down Frieza's horns. Frieza swung Krillin's body off him into the waters below.

"Krillin!" Gohan released Goten and started after Krillin when Frieza jumped in front of him.

"There's no sense trying to save him. Better worry about saving your own ass."

Gohan didn't care about Frieza's warning. He was too enraged with what Frieza did to Krillin. "Move." Frieza didn't and Gohan's anger grew. "I said **MOVE!!!!!**" Gohan kicked Frieza's head and delivered and uppercut.

Goten flew in to help his brother. He wasn't gonna let him do this by himself. While Gohan delivered punch after punch to Frieza's chest, Goten delivered punches to Frieza's head. Vegeta couldn't believe it. Kakarrot's kids were hitting Frieza hard. Vegeta had to shield himself when Goten and Gohan fired multiple chi blasts at him. When they finished with the multiple blasts both of them fired their largest Kamehameha waves on Frieza.

With Frieza down, Gohan and Goten looked for Krillin. "Krillin, where are you?"

Dende emerge from the water holding Krillin. "He's still alive!"

"Fools! Worry about yourself!" Vegeta yelled. "You two really think you defeated Frieza?"

Gohan and Goten looked down where Frieza had fallen. He wasn't moving. They hoped they got him but Frieza stood. There were only a few marks on him.

"You brats. That actually hurt me a little. You made a fatal error getting me angry."

Vegeta knew this wasn't a good sign. _Damn!_ _I was too optimistic with Kakarrot's kids._

Frieza charged on Gohan and Goten. With two strong punches, he took out Gohan and Goten. With his back on them, Vegeta fired a large chi on Frieza. Much to his shock it didn't do anything. Frieza turned his head at Vegeta. "Don't worry. You'll get your turn."

Vegeta froze in fear. "This truly is the end."

Gohan and Goten stood together. They were gonna fight Frieza with all they got no matter if it cost them their lives.

* * *

Elsewhere in Frieza's ship, ChiChi's machine beeped. The water lowered in the chamber and ChiChi removed her mask. She was healed from her injuries. ChiChi stepped out of the chamber and viewed her husband still recovering. ChiChi wanted to wait for her husband but she knew she couldn't. She could sense the battle. Frieza has gotten incredibly stronger and her sons' chi were growing weaker. 

Without another thought, ChiChi flew out of the ship, rushing to aid her sons. As she got closer to the scene, she noticed Gohan and Goten's chi suddenly jumped up as if they've taken a senzu bean but that wasn't possible. All the senzu beans were gone. ChiChi noticed Krillin's chi miraculously jump from the brink of death. She hoped to find the answers soon.

ChiChi saw Gohan and Goten standing together, ready to take on Frieza again. ChiChi increased her speed and arrived between Gohan and Goten in a burst of energy.

Gohan and Goten looked at their mother, first in shock then relief.

"Momma, you made it!" Goten cried happily.

"Where's Dad?" Gohan asked.

"He's still recovering. It's just me until your father comes."

Frieza snorted. "Don't tell me you're going to fight me?"

"Don't think I can because I'm a woman?" ChiChi asked. "Underestimating me is your first mistake."

Frieza laughed. 'If you want to fight me, come on then. Just know I have no problem hitting a woman."

ChiChi removed her wrist bands and boots.

"Let us help you, Mom," Gohan said. "Frieza is incredibly powerful."

"I will, but I'm gonna try to weaken him first."

"Weaken him?" Vegeta snored. "You're gonna die."

ChiChi said nothing as she left her sons and faced off with Frieza. Frieza grinned evilly. It was a joke. A complete joke that a woman was going to fight him.

Summoning up enormous chi, ChiChi launched her attack on Frieza. Shocking everyone, ChiChi punched Frieza, sending him back several feet. ChiChi sped towards him, clamp her fists together and smacked Frieza's head. Frieza recovered slightly to slap ChiChi with his tail. ChiChi was knocked back but she recovered and head butted Frieza's chest, knocking him back.

Frieza launched at large chi at ChiChi. Gohan and Goten were terrified that a large amount of chi was going towards their mother. ChiChi bounced the chi back towards Frieza and fired a Kamehameha wave of her own on Frieza swallowing him.

It was like a bomb went off and the destruction sent pieces of rocks, boulders and trees scattering everywhere. Once the smoke cleared, Gohan and Goten were surprised to see Frieza still standing but his arms shielded his face protecting him for his attack.

"How…how," Vegeta seethed. "How is that woman so strong?"

Gohan and Goten smiled proudly. "That's our Mom!" Goten cheered.

"We may get out of this alive," Krillin added.

Frieza landed before ChiChi. ChiChi watched him carefully. She knew he was going to attack. She made him angry. In her battles with men, they always grew angry when a woman struck back hard.

"A woman… a woman actually inflicted pain on me." Frieza sneered. He wasn't going to let her get away with it.

Frieza struck fast. He attempted to elbow ChiChi in her face but she put her arms up, blocking the attack. Though she didn't take a direct blow to the face, the force of Frieza hit was felt all over her body. Frieza appeared behind ChiChi and elbowed her in the back. She went flying as she cried out in pain. Frieza got in front her with and landed a direct punch on her face, causing ChiChi to crash through a boulder.

"Mom!" Goten cried. Gohan held his brother back. Gohan knew it wasn't over yet.

ChiChi rose from the boulder debris and wiped the dust off her uniform. "So, you're starting to get serious."

"You are an impressive fighter I give you that and your sons are good, too. They have potential."

"If you think my sons will work for you---" ChiChi began angrily but Frieza cut her off.

"The brats have angered me too much, but their origins do intrigue me." He look over ChiChi to Gohan and Goten. Frieza focused on Goten. There was something familiar about him. His eyes rest on ChiChi again. "So, before I kill you, tell me this: Who are you? Who are the boys' father? I know he's a Saiyan."

ChiChi smirked. "You'll have to wait and see because he's comin' for you."

Frieza shot Chichi a smirk of his own. "Then I should prepare myself for him with another transformation. I have two more you know."

ChiChi faltered. "Two more?"

"You should be honored," Frieza boasted. "You're the first to see this transformation." Frieza raids his chi again, screaming and transforming. His face became more reptile with his head stretching down his back.

Goten cringe seeing Frieza's new transformation. "Yuck! He's ugly."

"He didn't change much," Krillin commented.

"What are you stupid?" Vegeta asked. "Frieza's power has jumped up phenomenally!"

At Frieza's ship, Kakarrot sense the rise in Frieza's power and feared for his wife and sons. _Frieza's stronger than I imagine. ChiChi and the boys won't last long against him. I gotta help them but I'm not completely healed. Damn machines! Hurry up! I can't lose my family_!

ChiChi wasn't fast enough to dodge Frieza's attack this time. He slammed into her back and kneed chest hard, cracking her ribs. He only pointed at her and she was simultaneously hit with attack after attack. Her clothes were tearing and cuts were appearing on her arms, legs and face.

Gohan and Goten had enough holding back. They charge on to save their mom. Krillin was going to help when Vegeta grabbed him. "No, you fool! I have a plan! I saw what that Namek child did to you and Kakarrot's sons. Wound me and I will become a Super Saiyan and kill Frieza!"

"You're crazy!" Krillin cried. "And you're a traitor!"

"Listen, fool! Kakarrot's wife and kids won't last long against Frieza! Do you want them to die?" Vegeta shook Krillin. "And if they die, Kakarrot will come after you for letting them die because you didn't do everything you could to save them!"

"Kakarrot will come. He's the real Super Saiyan!"

"The only real Super Saiyan is me! Kakarrot is a low class fighter while I'm a prince! I have the blood of a Super Saiyan in me!" Vegeta yelled. "Are you gonna help or are you gonna let them die!"

Krillin looked at Kakarrot's family fighting Frieza. Gohan was giving it his all. He landed a kick on Frieza. Goten and ChiChi fired a double Kamehameha wave on Frieza and Gohan finished it off, firing an atomic bomb size chi on him. The large chi forced Frieza to crash on the ground. Frieza tried to rise but Gohan's chi blast kept pounding Frieza over and over.

It was enough. Once Frieza got his bearings he fired the chi back. Gohan only had seconds to dodge it before it swallowed him. Frieza glared at Gohan.

"Prepare yourselves!" Frieza said to everyone. "I will show you my final form!"

"This isn't good," ChiChi said and Goten hovered close to her. She leaned against her son for strength because her weakening body was going to fail her. "We gotta get out of here!" ChiChi ordered as Frieza began his final transformation.

Suddenly, ChiChi and her sons looked up and saw Krillin blast a hole through Vegeta's chest. Why in the world did he do that?

Gohan put one of his mother's hand over him while Goten got on the other side and did the same thing. "Come on, Mom," Gohan said. "Dende will heal you."

ChiChi allowed her sons to lead her where Dende watched the battle from a safe distance. While Dende was healing ChiChi, Vegeta made his way to them weakly. He collapsed on the ground just as Dende finished healing ChiChi.

"Heal me…." Vegeta groaned. "Then I will become….a Super Saiyan."

"I sense evil in you. I don't trust you."

"Heal me or we're all gonna die!" Vegeta barked and then coughed up a large amount of blood.

"Dende," ChiChi said calmly. "Heal, Vegeta. We're gonna need him against Frieza."

"Very well," Dende said and used his healing powers to heal Vegeta.

After Dende heal Vegeta, there was a loud explosion that rocked the planet. Everyone was stunned by the giant blast of power that looked bigger than the moon.

"What was that?" Goten asked quivering.

"Frieza's completed his transformation!" ChiChi said over the loud roar of the explosion.

"Shouldn't we suppress our chi and hide some place?" Krillin stated frightened if Frieza's power. "Like Earth?"

"There's no place to hide," ChiChi said. "We're on our own."

"Let him come after us," Vegeta boasted. "I've become a Super Saiyan. I can handle him."

ChiChi whirled around to face Vegeta. "You can't be a Super Saiyan."

"You think not?" He questioned ChiChi. "Watch me."

The smoke cleared again and everyone viewed Frieza's final form. He didn't look as hideous as his last transformation nor was he has as big. He didn't appear intimidating but ChiChi knew under that smaller frame was an enormous amount of chi. It was bigger than hers and ChiChi knew it was bigger than Kakarrot's.

ChiChi knew her husband's fighting skills, knew his strength and how high his chi went even when he pushed himself with the Kaio Ken and it was nothing compared to this.

A beamed fired at them. It went past ChiChi, her sons, Krillin and Vegeta and hit Dende head on. "Dende!" Gohan and Goten cried. They went to their fallen friend but there was nothing they could do. Dende was gone.

"Now you can't come back to life," Frieza said.

"He must've seen Dende heal us," ChiChi surmised.

Frieza disappeared off the island he was on and arrived where the others were seconds later. "When I'm through with you, you'll beg for me to kill you."

"Attack!" ChiChi ordered.

All at once, ChiChi, Gohan, Goten, and Krillin attacked Frieza. He dodged each blow with ease. All the chi blasts and Kamehameha waves didn't touch Frieza as he smoothly jumped out of the harm's way.

Vegeta stood and watch the show. They didn't stand a chance. Only he could handle Frieza. They couldn't see his attack but he could. Frieza materialized behind ChiChi and pointed his hand at her.

"Behind you!" Frieza warned.

ChiChi just missed Frieza's beam by seconds. Goten on the other hand was in harm's way. Vegeta pushed Goten out of the way, saving him from the blast.

Goten looked up at Frieza happy. "Thanks."

"I didn't do it to save you. I was merely showing off my powers."

"Such confidence, Vegeta," Frieza said. "Or is your fear making you insane?"

"You're the one who's going to fear. I am a Super Saiyan!!" Vegeta boasted.

Frieza flinched for a second and then relaxed. "Spare me your ridiculous humor."

"Oh yeah! You find this funny!" Vegeta powered up and charged on Frieza.

Frieza dodged and vanished before Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta looked around puzzled. Only Frieza's laughed alerted Vegeta to Frieza's presence on a small island behind him.

"You didn't see that did you?" Frieza grinned. "I think it's safe to say that a Super Saiyan is a mere myth after all.

Vegeta was stunned he didn't see Frieza. He shock turned to rage. It couldn't be true. He was a Super Saiyan. He was. "**I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!!" **Vegeta roared. He formed a large chi in his hands, powerful enough to destroy the planet and fired it on Frieza. Frieza deflected it with one kick, sending it into the sky where it exploded.

Vegeta still couldn't believe it. 

For the first time in his life, Vegeta cried. Tears poured from his eyes. He was gonna die and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't want to die! He spent his life serving that monster Frieza. When he finally had the chance to break free from him, he was going to die.

Vegeta looked down at Gohan and Goten who were staring up at him. 

Frieza launched his final attack on Vegeta. He rammed his head against Vegeta's body. As Vegeta soared in the air, Frieza launched another attack on him, all the while smiling. He slammed Vegeta in the ground, wrapped his tail around Vegeta's neck and punched him over and over. With each punch, Vegeta spat more blood out of his mouth.

ChiChi kept her children close to her. No one could move to help Vegeta. They were too frightened and they knew there was nothing they could do for him. After his senseless beating, Frieza slammed Vegeta into the ground once more. Vegeta's body was so broken he couldn't move.

ChiChi thought. 

A gust of wind blew behind her. Everyone turned to see Kakarrot had finally arrived.

Kakarrot approached ChiChi first. "I see you're better. Your chi was going up and down and so where the boys. I didn't know what was goin' on." He looked at his sons. "I'm glad you're all well." Kakarrot rubbed both his sons head affectionately. He saw the worries in his sons' eyes and knew a head rub from Dad always calmed them. "It's okay. Daddy's gonna take over now." Kakarrot met ChiChi's eyes and winked at her. "It's gonna be all right."

ChiChi watched her husband walk away and she got a strange feeling he wasn't the same anymore.

Frieza sized the new Saiyan approaching him. This was the Saiyan the woman was talking about. This was the Saiyan who was the father of the two half breed Saiyans who fought him. Frieza smirked. Now he knew who the mystery Saiyan was.

"Bardock's son. Kakarrot." Frieza laughed. "So, you're the Saiyan that got away. You come to challenge me, too, like your father?" Frieza laughed and Kakarrot's temper rose. "Killing him was so sweet. He thought he was a Super Saiyan just like Vegeta but we both know the end result of that. Prepare to die!"

Frieza came at Kakarrot. He threw a punch. Kakarrot dodged and kicked Frieza's face. He was the first to land a blow on him in his final form. Stunned, Frieza fired his beams on Kakarrot. Kakarrot easily blocked and deflected each one.

"Impossible…" Frieza said.

Vegeta laughed as he weakly pushed his body up. "It's possible….. Kakarrot is a Super Saiyan! He's the legendary warrior you fear will kick your ass." Vegeta laughed. "I love it!"

"Shut up!" Frieza snapped and fired a beam on Vegeta, piercing his heart.

Vegeta fell on his back, coughing up more blood. Kakarrot was stunned at the turn of events. He glared at Vegeta. "That wasn't necessary!"

Frieza only smiled. "He wouldn't shut up. He kept going on and on about that stupid legend. Don't worry. You will join him soon."

"Ka…karrot," Vegeta croaked. "Remember….how we….served him….killed innocents for him."

"Don't talk anymore," Kakarrot pleaded. "Conserve your strength."

But Vegeta wouldn't stop. He had to get through Kakarrot. "Remember….he killed your father….your brother…my father….our friends, our planet." Tears welled up in Vegeta's eyes as he spoke his final words. "Please avenge our kind, Kakarrot. Frieza….must die…by a Saiyan's hands."

Frieza sighed. "Finally. I thought he'd never croak."

Kakarrot stared at Vegeta's dead body with a heavy heart. He couldn't believe it. Vegeta was gone and he actually shed tears. "I never thought I'd see you cry." Kakarrot stared at the ground. Just by looking at it, created a crater.

Kakarrot picked up Vegeta's fallen body and buried him. "We had our differences but I always respected you. You had such pride in our kind while I didn't care at all." He placed the last dirt over Vegeta's body. "And now, I'm the only one left. I can only ask you pass me that pride to me as I avenge our kind. Thank you for looking after my wife and sons as I heal. I will never forget it."

Kakarrot stood and face Frieza. "For my father, my brother, Vegeta, all the Saiyans and innocents you killed, I'm going to kill you."

* * *

ChiChi was heartbroken for Kakarrot, losing another of his kind. She knew how he must be feeling. She wanted to watch Kakarrot take Frieza down but she knew she and her sons and Krillin will get in the way. Kakarrot had to face this battle alone. 

"Let's go!" ChiChi ordered. "We're in the way!"

Krillin didn't waste time flying off! Gohan and Goten looked at their mother astonish. "Why?" Gohan asked. "I wanna stay with Daddy," Goten said.

"No. We'll just be a distraction. We have to get away," ChiChi told him.

The boys nodded. "Don't die, Daddy!" Goten yelled. "Beat Freeza!" Gohan added. Gohan and Goten flew off, following Krillin.

ChiChi stared at Kakarrot. _Come back to us. I love you._ ChiChi told Kakarrot through her mind and flew off as well. They flew to a safe distance and watched the battle from there.

"So," Frieza began once everyone left. "Just where have you been hiding all this time? You must've faked your death and abandoned your kind and out of some silly sense of honor, you've decided to come and join the rest of your kind in death."

"It doesn't matter where I've been. All that matters is that I will kill you. Let's fight!"

And so it began. After a flurry of kicks and punches, Kakarrot was knocked in the water. He struck back sending two Kamehameha waves into the sky distracting Frieza while hit got a hit on him. Kakarrot's wasn't on top long, Frieza trapped him in a ball of energy. ChiChi knew the ball of energy would've kill her but not Kakarrot. He was too fast and escaped before the ball of energy exploded.

Kakarrot and Frieza moved the battle to the ground. While Kakarrot tossed off his red shirt, he didn't remove his heavy blue shirt nor did he remove his heavy boots. ChiChi didn't understand that. Kakarrot would move faster without the weight of his clothes hanging him down.

What was strange about their fighting now was Frieza wasn't using any hands. ChiChi was concerned and thought about stepping in when Frieza wrapped his tail around Kakarrot's neck, but he got Frieza back by biting his tail. At the end of that battle, Frieza gave in and punched Kakarrot.

"Oh, no," ChiChi gasped. Suddenly she felt Frieza's power rising. 

Goten tugged her pants leg. "Momma, what's wrong?"

ChiChi knew it was no use lying to her son. Besides, they would soon see Frieza's strength. "I felt Frieza's power rising again."

"That's okay," Gohan said cheerfully. "Dad hasn't gone all out yet. He still has the Kaio Ken."

ChiChi shook her head. "No, Gohan. He's been usin' the Kaio Ken ten fold all this time."

Gohan gasped. He knew the battle was serious now. Kakarrot was getting pounded. Kakarrot was tripped, kicked, punch and strangle all by Frieza's tail. He even knocked Kakarrot underwater and tried to drown him. ChiChi was going to intervene when Kakarrot exploded out of the water. He let out a battle roar and said he was doing this for the future of his wife and sons. Then he jumped to twenty times Kaio Ken and attacked Frieza, punching him three times and sending a large Kamehameha wave on Frieza.

ChiChi, her sons and Krillin shielded their eyes from the attack and thought Kakarrot had the upper hand until Frieza destroyed it with one blast.

"How can this be?" Krillin asked. "Kakarrot's Kaio Ken and Kamehameha were awesome but it didn't do anything."

"Dad's chi shrank incredibly," Gohan asked.

"It's over," ChiChi said. "I don't think Kakarrot can win this one. If we join him, I'm not sure if we could win. King Kai was right. He told us to avoid Frieza at all cost." ChiChi looked at her sons, regretful. She didn't want this for them. She didn't want them to fight. She didn't want them to go through what she had. She wanted them to enjoy life and what did she do? She brought them to Namek, exposed them to such violence that their innocence were shattered and now she might have brought them to their death.

ChiChi prayed to a higher power. 

It also pained ChiChi to see her husband get so beaten. Kakarrot took a few hits from Piccolo but never was he beaten down as he was now. Frieza was kicking Kakarrot like a ball, punching him left and right, pounding him into the ground. His chi was dropping fast.

If I hadn't been so insistence on coming here, Kakarrot wouldn't be in this predicament. My children wouldn't have witness such violence. We would've been happily safe on Earth. Everyone thought Kakarrot was dead. There was no way he would've been found.

"I can't take this anymore!" Gohan snapped, taking ChiChi out of her thoughts. "I'm gonna help Dad!"

"No, you're not!" ChiChi shouted and grabbed Gohan. "You go in now, you're gonna get yourself killed! You--" ChiChi stopped when she caught a sight of Kakarrot raising his hands towards the sky. "Spirit Bomb."

"You taught him that, too?" Krillin said incredulous.

"Of course. I taught him everything," ChiChi said. "I trust my husband. However, this is the first time he's ever performed the technique."

"But will it work?" Gohan asked. "This planet doesn't have much life here. All the Nameks are on Earth now. There's only the animals, plants and us."

ChiChi looked at her son stunned. "The Nameks are on Earth?" After Gohan and Goten explained what happened while she was in the water chamber, ChiChi said. "Well, at least Bulma and the Nameks are safe. Your father must be getting help from the surrounding planets to create the Spirit Bomb."

Goten looked up. "Look! Is that the Spirit Bomb?"

Everyone looked up as well and viewed the enormous Spirit Bomb Kakarrot created. "Whoa! That thing has to be over 150 feet wide!" Krillin cried out.

Goten looked from the Spirit Bomb to Frieza. "I don't think Frieza felt the chi, Momma."

"You're right, Goten. He hasn't felt it. He doesn't know chi. That's the only advantage against Frieza. You two stay here," ChiChi ordered her sons. "Your father's gonna need some help. I'm gonna distract Frieza while your father finishes the Spirit Bomb."

"No, Momma!" Goten cried out.

"We should help you!" Gohan argued.

"No, you're goin' to stay here and that's an order!" ChiChi ordered her sons. Sure enough just as ChiChi predicted, Frieza noticed the Spirit Bomb. ChiChi raced to Kakarrot's aid and kicked Frieza's face, knocking him into a nearby lake, saving Kakarrot from getting his face blown off.

"ChiChi!" Kakarrot was astonished.

"Hurry and finish the Spirit Bomb!" ChiChi ordered.

"Thanks!" Kakarrot said and raised his hands in the sky again.

ChiChi held her guard up as she waited for Frieza to emerge from the water. "How much longer until the bomb is ready?"

"Just a little more!" Kakarrot said. "We get out of this alive; you're makin' me dinner for a whole month! You're not gonna push the meals on your cooks!"

ChiChi smiled. In spite of all this, Kakarrot still had his sense of humor. "We get out of this alive; I'll personally feed you wearing that negligee you like so much."

All banter between husband and wife ended when Frieza emerge from the water. "Damn you!" Frieza prepared to attack when three chi blasts hit him. ChiChi looked past Frieza and saw Krillin and her sons got in the fight. However, it only fueled Frieza's rage. "Prepare to die!"

"It's ready!" Kakarrot said. "Finally."

As Frieza form a chi that would destroy the planet Namek, Kakarrot launched the Spirit Bomb on him. Frieza felt something behind him. He turned around and saw a Spirit Bomb, nearly the size of a small planet coming at him. "What is that?!" Frieza grabbed hold of it trying to deflect it something but it press Frieza further and further to the planet. Frieza let out a terrifying scream as the Spirit Bomb swallowed him whole.

"Get down!" Kakarrot ordered. Kakarrot and ChiChi jumped on the ground and covered their heads. Kakarrot shield his body over ChiChi's. It wasn't enough as they were blown away by the blast of the Spirit Bomb. The two held hands. If they were going to go, they were going to go together.

Through the blast, Krillin, Gohan and Goten were blown away several feet, crashing into a lake over fifty feet away. Gohan held Goten's hand as they were blown away in the water currents. Krillin grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled the boys out of the water.

"You boys okay?"

Both boys nodded. "What about Momma and Daddy?" Goten asked. He looked ahead seeing a huge crater in lake. It had to be fifty feet wide.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "Our parents were close to the blast. Do you think they got caught in it?"

"No," Krillin was certain. If anyone will come out of it alive, it will be your Mom and Dad."

"I can't feel their chi," Goten said worried for his parents."

Krillin tried to think of a way to soothe them. Krillin knew they would make it out but with them not being able to detect the chi, even Krillin wasn't so sure.

"Look over there!" Gohan pointed ahead.

Near the giant crater was a small piece of land no wider than ten feet. ChiChi emerged out of the waters first with one hand then she pulled Kakarrot out of the waters with other hand. Kakarrot laid on the ground breathing hard and ChiChi leaned on him exhausted.

"It's Mom and Dad!" Gohan and Goten cried. They flew to their parents in spite of their low chi. Krillin followed. As soon as they landed Gohan and Goten ran to hug their father. They were so worried they weren't going to see him again.

The parents stood; ChiChi put Kakarrot's left arm over her shoulder and locked an arm around his waist. Her husband was worn out and could barely stand on his own. Gohan and Goten wrapped their arms around their father's legs. They weren't ready to let go.

"How about we head home?" Kakarrot suggested. "I could go for some rest." He locked an arm around ChiChi's waist and briefly squeezed her bottom. "And a nice home cook meal." Kakarrot nipped ChiChi's ear and whispered in her ear. "And I'm expecting service with nothing by a smile."

ChiChi blushed. "Kakarrot, not in front of the children."

Kakarrot looked down at his sons. They didn't notice. "They don't know," he whispered. Krillin pretended not to hear. Raising his voice, he said. "With Bulma already on Earth, it should be a quiet trip back," Kakarrot joke. He laughed then clutched his side in pain. "Maybe I shouldn't make any jokes until I'm well again."

"How did you know about Bulma and the Nameks?" ChiChi asked.

"I sense the dragon, Bulma with the others and the Nameks coming back to life and all of a sudden their chi disappeared. It was the logical conclusion." Kakarrot explained.

Before ChiChi could question Kakarrot on his newfound powers, Krillin felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Something was nearby. Something evil. Krillin looked up and froze. Suddenly, everyone else felt that cold aura. They looked up and saw Frieza standing over a mountain now reduced to rubble.

"It's Frieza!"

Frieza raised a hand and fired. The beam was a direct hit through Krillin's upper chest. "Krillin!" ChiChi cried. ChiChi raced to his side and examine his wound.

"Even I thought I was dead," Frieza snarled.

Kakarrot glared at Frieza furious. He clenched his fists and his temper rose. Krillin was a good friend to him all these years! He was the first person after ChiChi to accept him. Kakarrot wasn't going to let Frieza get away with this. "Run!" Kakarrot ordered his family. "Get in the spaceship and get off this planet!!"

ChiChi whirled around to face her husband. She didn't like what he was thinking. "What are you saying? We can't leave you here!"

Kakarrot unleashed his anger on his family. **"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!! YOU'RE IN MY WAY!! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!!"**

ChiChi flinched. Her husband never raised his voice at her like this before. She didn't have time to act when Frieza interrupted them.

"There's no use trying to escape. None of you will leave here alive." Frieza squeezed his hand and raised it in the air. ChiChi was lift off her feet much to everyone's shock. ChiChi screamed as she reached for her sons and husband but they were out of reach.

**"CHICHI!!"** Kakarrot screamed. He turned to Frieza enraged. "**STOP THIS, FRIEZA!!!**"

Frieza smirked. "Gladly. Die, Bitch!" Frieza squeezed his hands.

"Kakarrot!" ChiChi screamed and her body exploded, horrifying Kakarrot, Gohan and Goten.

"**MOM!!!!**" Gohan and Goten screamed out.

Frieza laughed. "The brats are next."

Kakarrot shield his eyes as dust--remains of ChiChi fell to the ground. He couldn't look at it. He couldn't see the remains of his beloved wife fall. Something snapped in Kakarrot. He felt anger, anger he never felt before rising in him but an odd sense of calmness about him. Somehow he was going to stop Frieza. He was going to make him pay for this. He didn't care how it was done but Frieza was going to pay. Kakarrot dug deep in himself searching for strength long sense hidden in him. He felt it and tapped in it. Yes, he welcomed this new power that was breaking in him, threatening to explode like a volcano.

"You…won't get away…with this!" Kakarrot seethed. "You won't!"

Frieza looked on puzzled while Gohan and Goten looked scared. Something was wrong with their father. Gohan felt an unknown chi rise in his father. Gohan and Goten both took a step back when they saw their father's hair flicker gold. What in the world was going on with their father?

Suddenly Kakarrot roared as an explosion of anger released from Kakarrot. His hair now standing up had turned gold. His eyes were no longer black but a teal blue. Kakarrot was also shaking as his body was surrounded in a gold aura. It was as if he was having a hard time controlling the power raging in him.

"Dad?" Gohan questioned. He wasn't even sure if the man before him was his father. Was this what Vegeta talking about? Was his father now a Super Saiyan Goten clutched onto Gohan, scared. First he witnessed his mother's death and now this.

Kakarrot turned to his sons. "Gohan, Goten. Take Krillin and get out of here. He's barely alive." Gohan and Goten stuttered unsure what to say. Their reaction angered him. "**GET OUT OF HERE WHILE I STILL HAVE SOME CONTROL LEFT!!!**"

"Uh…okay," Gohan said weakly. He and Goten rushed to Krillin.

Kakarrot faced Frieza again. His anger seething through him. That bastard was gonna pay for what he did. Now….it was personal.

To Be Continued

AN: Reviews please. Don't be shy. .

Teela: Thanks for the review!

Vixen: I wonder what you have to say about this chapter. Yes, I killed off ChiChi but I did kill off Vegeta and Dende. Three people in one chapter. Wow. I'm surprised Krillin didn't have a mental breakdown in the anime.

Son Candy-Chan: Thanks! I try to be original! I think you're on to something with Vegeta/Goten like the Grinch/Cindy. Funny! Now I got the song playing in my head. More reviews keeps me writing!

Mari: Thanks! Vegeta's such a sneaky bastard isn't he? Can never hate on Goten. He's just so cute.

Nice Nipps: Yeah, I think it's time I wrap it up. I'm surprise it's gone on this long. I've been writing it for six months. Besides there's another story, I want to try.

Courtney: Oh Vegeta had that beat down coming! Yes. Kakarrot is very protective of his family and now this chapter has ended, you can see he's really mad. I remember the series when Gohan imagine Goku still in Ginyu's body. ChiChi wasn't happy either. Funny! I think my favorite moment in that is Goku wondering what his wife would think of him now. Classic! Such a husband's response. Yeah, I'm finished with the story but I'm trying to reach a 100 reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Do you think I would be writing this if I did?

Second Chances

Part Thirteen

Frieza froze in fear as he stared down at Kakarrot. "Wh-what's going on? Saiyans transforms into apes….what the hell is this?!"

Kakarrot's eyes were on his sons, ignoring the fear in Frieza's voice. He'll deal with that bastard soon enough. "Gohan, Goten, hurry up and get Krillin out of here!"

Gohan picked up Krillin. "What about you, Daddy?" Goten asked, his eyes red from crying over the lost of his mother.

"Never mind me! I'll get back to Earth."

"But how?" Gohan asked. "If we take the ship----"

"Dammit, boys! Don't you two talk back to me! I'm your father and you better do what I say!!" Kakarrot roared.

That was all Gohan and Goten needed to here. They scrambled into the sky. Frieza saw the three leaving and pointed his finger at them. "There's no way I'm letting you escape!"

Kakarrot appeared before Frieza pissed. He locked a hand on Frieza's and squeezed so hard he was hearing his bones crack. Frieza was startled. How did this Saiyan get before him so fast? He groaned in pain as Kakarrot squeezed his hands.

"You piece of shit," Kakarrot snarled. "You killed millions of innocent people. You killed off my race, my brother, my father, but worst of all, you killed my wife, ChiChi!"

Frieza managed to pry his hand free from Kakarrot. "How did you get this power? You can't be…" he said in denial. "You just can't be!"

"**IT'S OVER FRIEZA!!!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!" **Kakarrot roared.

Kakarrot launched his attack at Frieza. He threw a punch at Frieza that sent him flying. Kakarrot folded his fist and slammed Frieza into the water. Enrageed, Frieza rose out of the water. "You talk as if you're so noble. You Saiyans killed innocents, too!"

"We were following your orders and they all died because of it! I got out of that nasty world and changed my ways!"

"Yes, I killed them all," Frieza admitted. "I only wish I did it sooner. Then you wouldn't exist."

"It's time you die!" Kakarrot snapped.

Frieza laughed. "I am Frieza, Lord of the Universe! You can't kill me! Take this, monkey bastard!" Frieza fired several large chi at Kakarrot who stood. Kakarrot didn't move as he took all the chi head on. When the blasts cleared, Kakarrot stood unhurt by the attacks that would've killed anyone else.

"Impossible!" Frieza gasped.

Kakarrot smirked. "My turn." Kakarrot held a hand out and blew a strong force of chi like the wind at Frieza knocking him back. Kakarrot struck Frieza, throwing punches, kicks that Frieza couldn't dodge. When Frieza attacked back, Kakarrot easily blocked Frieza's blows. Frieza fired his deadly beams that pierced Krillin's chest earlier and Kakarrot easily dodged it much to Frieza's shock.

"I know what you're thinking," Kakarrot said smugly. "You're thinking, 'If I can hit that bastard, I'll have him.' Go ahead. Hit me. I won't move."

Frieza didn't hesitate as he fired his beam on Kakarrot's face. And it did nothing. Kakarrot smirked. "So, the bastard who could destroy planets can't destroy one man."

Frieza trembled in fear. No one has ever deflected his deadly beam. "What the hell are you?"

"I think you know," Kakarrot said arrogantly. "I'm the one you've been fearing since you rose to power. I'm the one who's going to kill you. **I AM KAKARROT, THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!!!"**

For the first time in his life, Frieza had doubts against winning this battle.

* * *

At the speed Gohan and Goten were flying, it didn't take them long to touched down at the spaceship. "Quick, get the First Aid Kit!" Gohan ordered Goten once they entered the ship.

Gohan took Krillin to his room and laid him on the bed. Gohan applied pressure to Krillin's wound on the flight back to the spaceship. The bleeding had stopped which was good but Krillin was still unconscious. Gohan checked for a pulse. Krillin was still alive but Gohan wondered how long Krillin will hold on.

Goten rushed in with the medical kit. "I got it. What are you gonna do?"

Gohan thought back to his lessons when his mother would patch his wounds or his brother's after a fight with their father. Still, his wounds were never as serious as Krillin's. Gohan cleaned the wound and put antiseptic on it. He then bandage Krillin's wound. "That's all we can do until we get back to Earth."

Gohan looked over to his brother who was sniffing. Tears ran down Goten's cheeks. "Momma's gone. Momma's gone!"

Gohan hugged his brother. "I know." Gohan couldn't stop his own tears from falling as he recalled the memory of his mother dying before him. "I know. I miss Mom, too."

"What if Frieza kills Daddy?" Goten asked. "We won't have anyone." Goten cried again and Gohan held his brother close.

"Dad won't die," Gohan told his brother. "He's gonna defeat Frieza and he's gonna come home to us. Dad's a strong guy and he's even stronger now that he's a Super Saiyan. "

Goten looked up at his brother, tears still falling from his eyes. "But we have the ship and Daddy won't have it if we leave him."

"We just have to have faith in Dad," Gohan said. "Dad's fought in many battles before we were born. He's been in space. He would know how to get home."

Goten sniffed as he wiped his tears. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Kakarrot powered up, preparing a Kamehameha Wave that was going to finish Frieza for good. Frieza, still retain his cockiness. "A monkey bastard like you will never kill me," Frieza said confidently. "I'll kill myself first."

"You won't get the chance. You will die at the hands of a Saiyan," Kakarrot promised.

"You're the one who's going to die!" Frieza raised his hands over his head and created a dark chi. "I can survive in space. Can you?" The dark chi grew twice it's size. "This planet is finished!!"

"No!" Kakarrot screamed. But it was too late. Frieza had already thrown the dark chi on the planet. Frieza laughed manically as the chi made impact on the planet, causing a giant explosion that blinded Kakarrot and sent shockwaves over the planet.

Over at the ship where Gohan and Goten waited for their father, when the shockwave passed over them. As the ship rock violently and lights flickered above them, Gohan and Goten held each other, scared and worried. Everything went pitch dark for a minute before all the power came back on.

"What was that?" Goten asked when it was over.

"I don't know." Gohan and Goten raced to the ships opening. Pieces of rocks, mountains and land were flying all over the planet. "What's going on?" It looked like a nuclear explosion hit the planet and debris was flying everywhere. "We better get out of here before it gets any more dangerous."

Goten grabbed Gohan's pants leg. "We can't leave Daddy!" Goten protested. He started crying again. "Daddy could die! Daddy could be hurt! We can't leave him!"

"But you heard Dad. He gave us an order to leave," Gohan said. "I don't want to leave him either, but you saw how angry he was. He wouldn't like it if we stay."

"I don't care if he doesn't like it," Goten cried. "I don't want to leave him. Let's wait for him," Goten pleaded.

With the way his little brother was looking at him, Gohan couldn't deny his brother's request. "All right, Goten. We'll wait."

Below Kakarrot and Frieza was a huge crater; bigger than the hole Frieza was in after he was hit with the Spirit Bomb. Kakarrot stared down at the hole and then at Frieza. "So, you couldn't do it. I should've known you were bluffin'."

"I didn't bluff. I detonated the planet's core. In twenty minutes, this planet will blow up and you will be caught in the blast and die while I'll live on."

Kakarrot snorted. "Twenty minutes is more than enough time to defeat you and leave this planet safely."

"Fine, but I'll show you my full power."

"I'm not going to allow you to buy yourself anymore time than you deserve." Frieza fired a strong chi on Kakarrot sending him back. He crashed into a deep lake. Kakarrot hit the ocean floor, but he quickly flew out of the waters, flying back to Frieza. Kakarrot was going to blow Frieza away with a Kamehameha wave when Frieza's rising chi stopped him. "He wasn't kiddin'. He does have higher power." He smirked. "Fine. I'll let him reach his full potential. I'll still kick his ass."

"_NO DON'T DO THAT!!"_

A voice screamed in Kakarrot's mind. Kakarrot immediately recognized it. "King Kai. What do you want?"

"_You can't allow Frieza to reach his full potential."_

"This bastard is gonna know that a Saiyan defeated him at his potential."

"_Think about ChiChi. Do you think she would want you to do this? She would want you to strike while Frieza is powering up."_

"I am thinking about ChiChi!" Kakarrot roared. "Don't tell me what ChiChi would want! I know my wife!" He relived the horrible image of his wife blowing up before his eyes. "ChiChi would understand. She would know I have to fight Frieza at his full potential."

"_Fine. Suppose you do defeat Frieza. How do you expect to get off the planet alive if your sons leave without you? Your sons_ _just lost their mother. They don't need to lose their father." _

"They won't lose me."

Frieza laughed manically as he reached his full power. "Yes, I'm a full power. You made a fatal mistake, Saiyan."

Kakarrot appeared unnerve by Frieza's higher power. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Frieza didn't waste any time. With his new speed, Frieza punch Kakarrot in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Frieza grabbed Kakarrot's head and slammed it with his knee. "How's that? Didn't expect my new speed and strength did you?"

Kakarrot wiped the blood from his mouth. "If that's all you've got, I'm disappointed."

Frieza scowled. "You think you're so tough but you won't be when this planet blows up in less than fifteen minutes." Kakarrot didn't say anything and Frieza caught on. "I get it. You're buying time for those brats of yours."

"I don't have to buy time. You're about to die now."

Frieza laughed. "How amusing. Worthless Saiyan!"

While Frieza and Kakarrot clash again, Gohan and Goten waited for their father. The skies were darkening at a phenomenal rate. The green peaceful skies of Planet Namek turned a blood red. The only light in the ominous sky were streaks of lightening followed by a loud rumble of thunder.

Gohan stood at the entrance of the ship, looking out. His hair blew violently in the wind. Goten was safely inside the ship watching Krillin and waiting for his father. _The planet's gotten worse. I wonder how long Krillin can hold out. Dad, hurry._

_GOHAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'!!_

Gohan jumped and looked around, startled. He heard his father's voice but he didn't see him. "Dad? Where are you?" Wait a second, Gohan thought. He could communicate with his father telepathically now? Must be a Saiyan trait.

_I'm still fightin' Frieza. Why are you still on the planet?!_

"We're waiting for you, Dad," Gohan answered. He knew his father would be angry but he couldn't help it. Gohan was worried about him.

_Didn't I tell you not to worry about me?! I'll be fine! While you're waitin' for me, you're forgettin' about Krillin!_

"We've patched his wound. Goten's watching him."

_He still needs medical attention and the longer you wait for me, the less chance he has gettin' back to Earth alive! This is your last warning!! Get your asses back to Earth now or face my wrath when I get there!! _

Gohan nodded, though his father wasn't looking at him. He saw his father as a Super Saiyan, felt the wrath flowing through him. Gohan didn't want that wrath coming back at him. Gohan ran back inside and the ship closed up after him.

"Buckle up, Goten! We're going!"

Goten raced out of Krillin's room and followed his brother into the launch room. "Wait! What about Daddy?"

Gohan sat in Bulma's seat. Gohan remembered observing Bulma pilot the ship for launch off. He never thought he would have to remember to get back home. "We have to leave Dad. I don't want to but I must."

"But you can't!" Goten argued. "It's looking bad out there."

"I know but I just got a telepathic message from Dad. He wants us to leave and he's angry we haven't left yet."

Goten whimpered. "But I don't want to leave."

Gohan looked at his brother sternly. "We have, too. If this planet blows up with Dad on it and we're here, we'll die, too! Mom and Dad wouldn't want that! We also have Krillin on board. He needs medical attention. We have to leave."

"But, Gohan--"

"Goten, just do it!" Gohan hated raising his voice at his brother, but it was the only way for him to understand.

Goten nodded as tears fell from his eyes again. He got in his seat and buckled up. Gohan press the launch off button. The ship's engines hummed. Tears dropped on the console as the ship began takeoff. Gohan wiped his wet eyes. He couldn't let his brother see his tears. Behind him, he could hear Goten crying. They were leaving their father on a dying planet.

_I hope I didn't make a mistake, _Gohan thought.

Once the ship was out of the planet, Gohan and Goten looked out the window. Namek was no longer the green planet that greeted them. It was a dark ominous red with visible cracks all over the planet. The planet didn't look like it was going to last much longer.

_I did what Dad told me, but I feel I made a horrible mistake._

* * *

The waters parted mystically as Kakarrot rose from the lake in a golden aura. After sending a strong Kamehameha wave Frieza's way, Frieza pushed back with a destructive chi of his own, knocking Kakarrot in the water and unconscious temporarily. The battle was wearing on his clothes. His blue shirt was completely destroyed in the last attack and the right side of his pants were ripped.

"Why won't you die?!" Frieza yelled. "This time I'll blow you to bits like that woman!"

"That woman," Kakarrot seethed as he relive the image of his wife blowing up before his eyes. Just thinking about it sent his anger spiking. "Are you talking about ChiChi?!!" Kakarrot roared.

Kakarrot launched towards Frieza again. Kakarrot punched Frieza so hard in his stomach, he spat out purple blood. Kakarrot appeared behind Frieza and kicked his back, slamming into the ground. For the next minutes, over the roar of the thunderous sky and streaks of lighting, howling winds were the sounds of punches and kicks delivered to Frieza from Kakarrot. Frieza got in a few but must of the blows came from Kakarrot.

After fighting in the air, the two landed for a ground battle but Kakarrot shocked Frieza with two words.

"It's over."

The words came out of no where. Frieza wouldn't have believe Kakarrot said it if he hadn't seen his mouth move with his own eyes. "It's over? What do you mean?" Frieza asked. "You accept my victory?"

Kakarrot scoffed. "Hardly. It's over for you. You've hit your peak and your chi is dropping fast. You've burned yourself out. If you weren't such an evil bastard, I would quit now and let you live with your pride torn; that you were defeated by a Saiyan. But because you've killed so many innocents, you killed off my kind, you kill ChiChi, I can't let you live."

"Can't let you live," Frieza mocked. He created two laser discs with his hands. "Take this you arrogant bastard!"

Kakarrot dodged but one of the discs sliced part of Kakarrot's face. The blood running down his face was thick. While Frieza laughed at Kakarrot's troubles, Kakarrot was busy dodging the two discs.

"You're hurtin' what little pride you do have with these ridiculous stunts!" Kakarrot told Frieza as he fired up a chi at him. Frieza jumped to avoid it but Kakarrot slammed an elbow on Frieza's head.

Frieza crashed to the ground with a thud. Kakarrot moved to fast for Frieza's eyes. Still, Frieza wasn't gonna let that stop him from killing Kakarrot. Just as Frieza rose, Kakarrot saw the two discs coming behind Frieza. "Hey--" but it was too late as the discs sliced through him. One tore through what was left of his tail and the other tore his middle. Frieza now only a torso fell to the ground.

Kakarrot landed and looked down at Frieza now swimming in his own purple blood. "Pathetic. Done in by your own attack." Frieza cursed him. "You're too worthless to finish off. I'll let you suffer and die with the planet you destroyed."

Frieza watch as Kakarrot flew away. With what little strength he had, Frieza floated in the sky as well and taunted Kakarrot. "This planet is about to blow in a few minutes. You won't escape, especially if your brats left in the ship you came in."

Kakarrot stopped flying and hovered in the air; his back to Frieza. "I'll just take yours."

Frieza laughed at the notion. "The engines are destroyed." He laughed manically. "You'll die on this planet!"

Kakarrot's voice remained calm. "I'll find a way out. I'll always do and if by some chance I don't make it, at least I lived long enough to see you defeated by a Saiyan." He looked back at Frieza, smiling cockily. "And not just any Saiyan. A Super Saiyan."

With that remark, Kakarrot flew away. Frieza was furious. This Saiyan ruined his pride. Frieza would never recover. How is it that he destroyed a race of people who served under him only to be defeated by such a low class warrior of that race? Frieza wasn't going to accept it. He wasn't going to accept defeat at least not to a Saiyan.

With few chi remaining, Frieza launched it at Kakarrot. Kakarrot turned feeling the chi approaching him. Outrage, Kakarrot fired his chi at him, "**YOU FOOL!!!"**

Kakarrot's chi was ten times bigger than Frieza's. It swallowed Frieza's destroying him completely. In the end, Frieza wanted the quick death after all. Kakarrot shook his head. Pathetic. Without another thought, Kakarrot flew as fast as he could. Even for him, it was tough flying through the howling winds and tornados the planet's destruction was creating.

Once Kakarrot landed in Frieza's ship, he ran to the bridge. He press the launch button, once, twice but it didn't work. "Damn!" Kakarrot slammed a fist on the console. It was destroyed like Frieza said. How was he going to get out? No, there had to be someway. There had to be spare ships somewhere.

The ship shook and Kakarrot was knocked back by the vibrations. Something bad was going on. The ship tilted and Kakarrot raced out, realizing the ship was going to fall. Once in the sky, he saw the ground opened up, swallowing the Frieza's ship.

"It's gonna blow." Kakarrot said. "This planet's gonna blow." Liquid lava shot in the sky. Kakarrot dodged avoiding getting himself burned. The waters parted and shot in the air like a steaming geyser. As more of the ground broke away, Kakarrot knew this was it. The planet was going to blow any second and he wouldn't get off in time. In rage, Kakarrot screamed, "**I CAN'T STOP IT!!!" **

As Kakarrot's voice screamed over the dying planet, Namek exploded.

* * *

Gohan and Goten heard a loud rumble outside the ship. The spaceship shook violently as Gohan and Goten were rocked with heavy turbulence. Gohan raced to the window and saw meteors hurtling towards them.

"It's a meteor shower. Goten get those suits Bulma brought! We have to protect the ship!"

Goten didn't waste time. He and Gohan quickly got in the suits and climbed out of the ship. Together they fired chi at approaching meteors. If the ship was damaged, Gohan knew they were done for. Gohan and Goten fired off chi for half an hour, destroying any meteor coming towards the ship. Only when they were away from the meteors did they enter the ship.

Once inside the ship, Gohan and Goten removed the spacesuits. "I wonder where that meteor shower came from," Gohan said aloud and suddenly, he thought of his father. "Goten check on Krillin." While Goten left to check on Krillin, Gohan search for his father's chi. Even after he departed Namek, Gohan could feel his father's chi. Now….now he couldn't.

Gohan's heart sunk as he realized what happened. "The meteors…that was Namek." Tears dropped from Gohan's eyes. "Dad's gone. I… I can't feel his chi. The meteors," he realized. "That was Namek. Dad died in the explosion. Mom and Dad are gone."

Gohan dropped to his knees devastated. Both his parents were gone. How was he gonna tell his brother Dad was gone too? Goten will hate him because he wanted to stay and wait for Dad while Gohan followed his father's orders and left.

Goten ran back to his brother. "Krillin's still alive. He was on the floor when I found him. I guess the ship rocking knock him out of bed. I put him back in bed though." He noticed the tears in Gohan's eyes. Goten rarely saw his brother cry. He was tough like Dad. Seeing his older brother cry, scared Goten. "Gohan, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Goten," Gohan cried not hiding his tears. "It's Dad. He didn't make it off Namek. Those meteors we were shooting off, it came from Namek. The planet blew up and Dad was on it."

Goten screamed and the tears came like a broken dam. "Daddy! Noooo!!" Gohan hugged his brother. Goten pound his fists into his older brother. "I told you not to leave him! I told you not to leave Daddy but you did! Now Mommy and Daddy are gone!!!"

Gohan let his brother hit him though it didn't hurt. Gohan felt he deserved worst than what he was getting. Now he felt guiltier for leaving his father on Namek. "I know, but we can wish them back with the dragon balls," Gohan said, suddenly hopeful. Goten looked at his brother. The thought of using the dragon balls was making Gohan feel better for his decision. "Yeah. The Nameks are on Earth and we'll use the Namek dragon balls since we can get three wishes from them. I'm sure they'll let us."

Goten smiled again and his tears slowed. Gohan was right. Their parents were gone, but with the help of the dragon, they will live again.

To Be Continued

AN: Yeah, right. Like Kakarrot would give Frieza his energy. I decided to stretch the time of Kakarrot and Frieza's fight for more than five minutes. Does anyone actually believe Goku defeated Frieza in fight minutes? Too much was going on with the fight, summoning the Namek dragon to take everyone to Earth and the dialogue between Goku and Frieza for that to happen in five minutes. I know some suspected ChiChi would die, but I doubt you guys thought I would kill Kakarrot, too.

Dark Angel: No, not the end. I have another chapter to do and then it'll be the end.

Teela: Sorry. ChiChi's dead and so is Kakarrot. At least Frieza's dead.

Carrie: Kakarrot finished Frieza off. Too bad it cost him his own life.

Lady Thundera: Nah, I couldn't kill the kiddies. I thought I'd stick with how Toriyama originally planned and kill Kakarrot off.

Ketraveus: Thanks!

Nicenipps: Did you suspect Kakarrot dying, too?

Gir3000: I figured with all that fighting being over with Kakarrot was ready to get back to normal life. If it were Goku and ChiChi, I think the same thing would happen.

Courtney: I don't think you suspect Kakarrot's death coming. Hee. Hee. At least ChiChi did kick Frieza's butt before dying.

Vixen: Wow. What a review. This really lit up my day when I read it since I was having a bad one. Did the tea calm you down? Yes, there is some reason for my psychological madness. I think ChiChi's guilt over exposing her sons to this was a dead giveaway that she would die. As for the wish, it would take too long to get Bulma so Krillin wished for her brought to where he and Gohan were. (Just like Gohan was going to use the wish to bring Piccolo where he was on Namek in the canon.) The Namek dragon does individual wishes, too. Remember they couldn't wish Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu back at the same time? No, they didn't have any more wishes. Frieza was always weird. Funi made it worse letting a woman voiced Frieza. He didn't seem as cold or sinister and Frieza was meant to be. The Japanese voice is great. GT doesn't exist for me. To me, there's only DB and DBZ. If ChiChi had gone with Goku, he would've changed into a Super Saiyan for sure but not an SS2. He didn't know he had that kind of power. He thought the Super Saiyan was the strongest a Saiyan can get.


	14. Chapter 14

Second Chances

Part Fourteen

The journey home was going to be a long one. Waiting for their parents' revival was going to be even longer. Goten still cried because he was going to miss his parents until he saw them again. Gohan sent his brother to check on Krillin to get his mind off his parents and so Gohan can be alone with his thoughts and take care of things. Gohan contacted Bulma. He would have to tell her the bad news before they arrive home.

Gohan listened as Bulma told him she and the Nameks just returned to her home. Bulma also mentioned the Great Elder died and name Moori as the next Elder.

"So, that's been going on here," Bulma finished. "What's happening in space? Is the battle over? Did Kakarrot and ChiChi win against Frieza?"

Gohan's eyes mist with tears as he thought of his mother and father dying on Namek. "It's over. Frieza killed Dende then he killed Vegeta."

Bulma gasped. She nearly dropped her phone. "Vegeta's dead?" Bulma didn't understand why but knowing Vegeta was dead sadden her. Why she asked herself. Vegeta drove her nuts. Why should be sad over him dying? She didn't understand it.

"It's get worst. After Dad dropped the Spirit Bomb on Frieza, he came back. He shot Krillin with a deadly beam. He's on the ship now but he's in pretty bad shape. We hope to get to Earth soon so Krillin can get a senzu bean. After he hurt Krillin, Frieza killed Mom."

"ChiChi's dead?!" Bulma screamed over the phone. She couldn't believe it. Her oldest friend was gone. Bulma's tears ran flowed like a gushing river.

"Dad turned into a Super Saiyan and he told Goten and me to get off the planet. We didn't want to but he ordered us."

"Your father was right," Bulma said as she wiped her tears but they kept flowing. "It was too dangerous for you."

"I don't know if Dad defeated Frieza or not before…but Namek blew up and Dad and Frieza were on it. Dad's dead."

Bulma gasped again. "Kakarrot's dead? A-are you sure?"

Gohan nodded. "I am. I don't feel his chi. He's gone." Gohan sobbed as he couldn't hold it in anymore. "My Dad's gone!"

Bulma listened silently as Gohan cried. "I'm so sorry, but you know your parents can be revived with the dragon balls?" Bulma informed Gohan.

"I know," Gohan said. "But it's still hard. It's the only thing that's keeping Goten and me from not losing it completely."

"When you get back to Earth, you can stay with me until we bring your parents back," Bulma said. "I was talking to the Nameks and they told me their dragon balls revived every 130 days. So, in a little over four months, you can see your parents again."

Gohan smiled, his spirits lifting. "That would be great!"

"I got some more good news. I can get you home faster. I didn't want to test it because I didn't want the ship to burn out on Namek if it didn't work. I have backup engines. I'll follow you through so you can activate it. It'll get you home in five days."

"Cool. Thanks, Bulma."

"It's a good thing Vegeta didn't know or he'd kill me," Bulma joked. She wiped a tear away. "I don't know why I miss him. He drove me crazy."

* * *

Krillin awakened on the trip home. He was still weak but with Gohan and Goten looking after him and taking care of him with the first aid kit, Krillin was at half strength when the ship returned to Earth. Bulma had a senzu bean waiting for Krillin so he could jump back to good health. Gohan and Goten stayed with Bulma at her home while waiting for their parents to come back to life. Gohan informed Mia what happen so they could make an adequate excuse for the missing King and Queen of the village.

When the dragon balls were revived, everyone gathered outside Bulma's home where Moori summoned the dragon. Moori used the first wish to revive the planet Namek, the second to revive Dende and the third to transport him to Earth. Gohan and Goten both agreed the Nameks should revive Dende and bring him to Earth. They imagined Dende was lonely in the Other World since all the Nameks were revived and living on Earth. Gohan and Goten were lonely, too but they had each other.

Another 130 days passed and the Namek Dragon was summoned again; this time by Dende. He used the first wish to revive ChiChi; the second to revive Kakarrot and the third to transport them both to Earth.

ChiChi appeared first. "Gohan! Goten!"

"Mom!" Gohan and Goten cried as they ran to hug their mother.

ChiChi hugged and kissed her sons. "My babies! I'm so happy to see you! Your father and I missed you so much!"

"You were with Kakarrot?" Bulma questioned.

"Gee, I thought with his history, he'll be, you know," Krillin said and Bulma scowled at him.

"King Yemma said Kakarrot has changed from his wicked ways and has done good deeds, especially killing Frieza. My pleading help, too. Kakarrot and I spent two months on Snake way and the rest of our time at King Kai's place. We even learned a new technique: Instant Transmission. I like to call it that but Kakarrot prefers the name Teleportation."

A moment later, Kakarrot appeared. The boys ran to their father and hugged him. While the family celebrated their reunion, the Namek dragon disappeared.

ChiChi bowed before Moori. "Thank you for reviving us."

Moori bowed. "We should thank you for defeating Frieza."

"Sorry your planet was exploded," ChiChi apologized.

"It's all right. We wished it back. When we summon Porunga again, we will transport ourselves to Namek."

Kakarrot and ChiChi shared a look. "We have a request. My husband and I had some time to talk while we were dead. We know it's beyond the dragon's power to revive all the Saiyans killed by Frieza. Kakarrot figured most of them wouldn't change from their wicked ways anyway but we were wondering if you could revive Vegeta. My husband was once like Vegeta and he's changed for the better. We thought Vegeta should get that second chance."

Moori nodded. "We can do that."

So another four months passed. Kakarrot's family, who spent the last four months growing closer as a family, gathered at Bulma's home one more to time to welcome Vegeta back to life and see their Namek friends off.

Dende summoned the Namek dragon. He used the first wish to revive Vegeta. With Vegeta on the reformed Namek, Dende used the second wish to bring Vegeta to Earth, and used the final wish to return the Nameks to their home where they would rebuild and continue with their peaceful ways.

Vegeta looked around puzzled. "I'm alive? What in the world happened?"

"We brought you back, Vegeta," Kakarrot said. "We wanted to give you a second chance at life."

Vegeta folded his arms suspicious. "Why?"

"I know what it was like serving under Frieza. I didn't have a chance to be a different person until I met ChiChi. You showed potential on being a better person as well," Kakarrot explained.

"You can even find love and have a family," ChiChi added.

"The Saiyans will live on with us and our children," Kakarrot said. "However, if you cause harm to any life on this planet, I will have to kill you. You don't stand a chance against me now, Vegeta. I am a Super Saiyan."

Vegeta scoffed. "I won't cause harm to this planet. I have no need to, but I _will_ be a Super Saiyan and I will defeat you."

"I look forward to the fight," Kakarrot grinned. "In the mean time, you'll have to find a place to stay. You're welcome to stay with us but I don't think you want to live near me. I'm sure Bulma wouldn't mind your company."

"Sure," Bulma jumped in. "You can stay with me since you don't have a place of your own yet." Bulma winked at Vegeta. "I know I'm hard to resist but you better contain yourself."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. _What a vulgar woman._

With final goodbyes, Kakarrot and his family departed for their home with smiles and high hopes for their family and the future.

* * *

Sixteen years later.

Bulma looked out her bedroom window relieved. For once, the weatherman was right. It was going to be a nice spring day. She looked down at her robot servants cooking on the grill for the big feast being prepared for the day.

Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, Tien and Chouzu, Yamcha, his wife, daughter and son, Krillin and his wife, 18 and daughter Marron arrived an hour ago and were catching up and sharing stories on what they were doing now. It's the first time in five years the gang got together.

It hasn't always been peaceful. A year after Kakarrot and ChiChi came back to life; they encountered the Androids and Cell. It was the first battle ChiChi stepped out of. She didn't want to because the Androids were after her and her fighting spirit wanted to take the Androids on but she had to step away. Her twins, Kaoru and Hiro, were newborns and she wasn't physically fit to be in a battle. Kakarrot had fallen ill with an unusual virus during that dark time, but thanks to modern medicine, he was able to recover after ten days of rests. In the end, it wasn't Kakarrot who defeated Cell but Gohan. Vegeta was so pissed off he couldn't defeat Cell but a child could, he vowed he and his newborn son, Trunks would be stronger than Gohan. That remained to be seen but thankfully for Earth that was the last of the threats and life on Earth continued on in peace.

Bulma was amazed through all she experienced in life, the many adventures and close calls with death, she came out of it alive with still a stunning figure at 51 if she did say so herself. Bulma smiled at herself as she looked in the mirror. She didn't look like a woman with a teenage son and a tween daughter. Hell, she didn't look like a woman who was 51but a woman approaching thirty. Of course she had some help with that.

Seeing 18 sitting with Krillin had Bulma thinking back to the insanity after the Cell Games. Some fool named Hercule claimed he defeated Cell. That pissed Kakarrot off. ChiChi tried to calm him down but Kakarrot wasn't having it. He was furious some loser took the credit for his son's hard work. Not only did Kakarrot kicked Hercule's butt on TV but he had Gohan do it as well so it was obvious Hercule was never a great fighter and Gohan got the credit he deserved. Many were stun a child could defeat Cell but when it was revealed Gohan was the son of ChiChi, the warrior who defeated Piccolo at the last World Martial Arts Tournament, people of Earth accepted it.

Reporters did come to ChiChi's village for an interview but one intimidating Kamehameha Wave from Kakarrot sent the reporters running for good.

"What a crazy life I've lived," Bulma thought with a smile.

Vegeta stormed in the room. "How long before Kakarrot and his family arrive?" He was impatient. "They were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"ChiChi called twenty minutes ago. They're running late. Kakarrot had a sparring match with his kids this morning and it went into the afternoon. You know how it goes."

Vegeta shook his head annoyed. "Idiot."

Trunks entered his parents' room. "Mom, how long—"

"They're on their way. Seesh! I've never seen two men so impatient." The doorbell rang. "That must be them. Thank goodness."

"About time," Vegeta muttered. Trunks ran out of the room, racing down the stairs and almost threw the door opened.

Kakarrot and ChiChi's daughter, Kaoru stood at the door. Kaoru inherited her mother's features but she had her father's spiky hair and fighting prowess. Trunks and Kaoru shared a hug and kiss before Kaoru quickly stepped away when she saw Bulma and Vegeta coming down the stairs.

"Hello, Mrs. Briefs, Vegeta."

"Don't be shy, Kaoru. You're Trunks girlfriend. I don't mind you kissing him and how many times I told you to call me, Bulma?"

"Plenty, but my mother—"

"Yeah, I know your Mom," Bulma finished for her. "Always so formal. Where is she anyway?"

"She's with Dad. He's parking the car. Goten and his fiancée came in on Nimbus. They're with Hiro in the backyard with Master Roshi and the others. Gohan, Rukia and Pan are there, too."

Bulma looked pass Kaoru and saw Kakarrot helping ChiChi out of the car. Bulma's eyes widen when she saw the large roundness of ChiChi's belly. "ChiChi's pregnant again?!" Bulma shrieked. Vegeta and Trunks looked outside stunned as well. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mom wanted it to be a surprise."

"It most certainly is." Bulma stepped pass Kaoru and went to greet Kakarrot and ChiChi. "Just when were you gonna tell me this?"

"Just now," ChiChi said and hugged Bulma as best she could in her condition. "It's nice to see you, Bulma. It's been a while."

Bulma stared at ChiChi's belly. "I see that. How far are you?"

"Seven months."

"Three more months," Bulma said recalling how Saiyan and human unions have a ten month pregnancy.

"What are you planning to do, Kakarrot?" Vegeta said joining Bulma. "Rebuild the Saiyan race with your wife?"

Kakarrot laughed. "This last one was a surprise."

"But a welcome one," ChiChi said rubbing her belly. "What about you, Bulma? Do you want to have another kid? With Kakarrot wishing us to age as Saiyans, you can."

Bulma scoffed. "No thanks. Trunks and Bra are enough for me."

The four went to the backyard where everyone gathered together. Kaoru's twin brother and other son of Kakarrot and ChiChi, Hiro was hanging out with Krillin and Yoshi, Yamcha's son. Hiro was an equal blend of his parents. He had ChiChi's eyes, his father's wild hair and a quick temper like his mother but his father's strength.

Goten was busy introducing everyone to his fiancé. Everyone knew Goten was engaged to a young woman from the village but they never met her until now. Leila was a quiet girl from the village but also carefree with an adventurous spirit. She wasn't turned off with Goten's tail and didn't reject him when she learned he was half alien. That made Goten love her all the more and knew this was the right woman for him.

ChiChi was surprised to see Piccolo arrive at the reunion even though he only stayed an hour for Gohan's sake. He was still evil, just not as evil as before. Through the Android/Cell ordeal, Piccolo became an ally. He only joined in the fight because the Androids and Cell were a threat to Piccolo's world domination. Seeing Gohan kill Cell, revealed to Piccolo he didn't have a chance to defeat Kakarrot or ChiChi. That didn't hinder Piccolo from training more and challenging Kakarrot and his family throughout the years. Piccolo's evil nature also didn't hinder Gohan from reaching out to him, to tell Piccolo about the Namekians. The stories Gohan told Piccolo of his kind left the two at acquaintances with respect for each other.

As Piccolo said his goodbye, Rukia, Gohan's wife gave him a hug, startling Piccolo before he gently pushed her away and flew off. Rukia was also from the village. Rukia wasn't quiet like Leila. She was bright, strong, outspoken and while many of the village kids feared Gohan because he killed Cell, Rukia was drawn to him. She became his friend when no one wanted to get close to Gohan and eventually his girlfriend and wife. It didn't surprise anyone of Rukia's easy acceptance when Gohan's heritage was explained to her. In fact, it intrigued her all the more.

ChiChi looked from her happy children to her handsome husband beside her as he munch down on his large meal. "Imagine how the world would've been if you hadn't crash. I would've been forced to kill you and we wouldn't have had our children."

Kakarrot laughed. "You think you would've actually defeated me?"

ChiChi raised an eyebrow in mock disapproval. "I most certainly would've. My Kamehameha Wave and Spirit Bomb would've taken care of you."

"Foolish words."

"True words." ChiChi jabbed Kakarrot lightly. ChiChi wrapped her arms around Kakarrot and leaned on him. "I'm so happy I met you. My life would've been a bane existence without you."

Kakarrot put down his food, staring at ChiChi with soft eyes. "That would've been my life. Fighting and killing innocent people for Frieza. I would never have had my children if I continued the life I had. I wouldn't have had _you_. You gave me my second chance, ChiChi. I will never forget it."

Kakarrot and ChiChi shared a passionate kiss. Kakarrot resumed eating and ChiChi leaned against him so happy with her life. Rubbing her belly where her fifth child was growing, ChiChi knew life would only get better. Kakarrot told her she gave him her second chance but ChiChi always knew it was him who gave her a second chance.

_You're my second chance, Kakarrot and I will never forget it. _

The End

AN: For those wondering about Videl, in this A/U Gohan was born much later which would make him several years younger than Videl. Plus, I don't think a Gohan raised by Kakarrot would tolerate Videl. I thought it would make more sense the Nameks go back to their own planet instead of looking for another one. They revived Earth but couldn't bring back their own planet. Yeah, I know Toriyama wasn't thinking about the Buu Saga when he did the Namek Saga. Yep, I decided to only bring Vegeta back because at the time Porunga could only bring one person back at a time and it'll be too complicated to have Shenron do it and like Kakarrot said, most of the Saiyans wouldn't change from their evil ways.

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. It's been fun!


End file.
